Irreversible
by Takhesis
Summary: The brothers Paul and Iren Gallier were separated in childhood and as adults they met again,and what seemed to be the end of a nightmare becomes the start of another much worse.Not only for them, but for all who approach this secret.Fassavoy related,AU.
1. Prologue

This fanfiction was written with Astasia666 : .net/u/1002194/Astasia666

_Loosely based on the events and characters from the movie Cat People (1982), and descriptions based on a supposed cast. (Michael Fassbender and James MacAvoy"interpreting" the protagonists, Paul and Iren Gallier,respectively.)_

_Having arrived at the orphanage under odd circumstances, Iren and Paul Gallier were soon separated: one of them being sent to a foster home, and the other later being transferred to a boarding school. Each in his own way, they takes cognizance of an unknown past and surrounded by violence, blood and horror._

_When at last they return to meet again, now adults, what looked like the end of a nightmare becomes the start of another much worse, and not only for them but for all who approach this secret. Be moved by hatred or the desire, the consequences will be inevitable, and the end of it all ... Irreversible._

_DISCLAIMER: Cat People, characters and mythology are not ours. Sadly, James McAvoy and Michael Fassbender are not ours, too. Of course, we don't command your imagination, but they are in our "cast" of this fic, and you don't try to convince us otherwise._

_IMPORTANT: English is not our native language. You will see some mistakes, but We think that will not confuse your understanding._

_A good reading!_

Oliver looked back to the street. It was night in New Orleans. He did not know what was the day of the week, neither the date, nor the time. He just watched the days pass one after another, creeping slowly, increasingly long. He was numbed by alcohol, listening to distant noise coming from the another bedroom. Farther and farther away, but always there, like the memory of a nightmare.

The house was dark as always. He knew where everything was there and about the others ... They didn't need the light. Oliver did not see anyone on the street, and he could no longer even answer the phone that often rang for hours, nor answered the doorbell, choosing to ignore the outside world, too scared to yourself to try to help.

The oppressive silence of the street increased his distress. Often felt like a living dead, shrouded by darkness prevails. Again the noises coming from the other bedroom cruelly reminded him of all previous events that culminated in that situation experienced demeaning.

He reached for the bottle resting on top of a worn. The alcohol was a refuge during that time, but also helped to consume his sense of danger. Yes, he thought. He's getting crazy. For sure.

Madness was a seed planted deep in his mind since that night. So long ... How long? Since the night when Irena disappeared. No, he corrected himself quickly. She never disappeared. Perhaps Oliver was the only one who knew exactly what happened, and what came after. And what came ...

He now more clearly heard laughter coming from the other bedroom. The alcohol did not help much to remove that presence. He could stay in a reasonable state of sobriety and normalcy during the day, but he preferred to spend the night drunk, numb.

The children were laughing in the other room, the light on arriving there until Oliver in a yellowish stripe on the wooden floor. They were playing. My God, Oliver thought for a moment until he forgot who they were. However, the increasingly rare moments of sobriety, those little children were like ghosts, haunted him, even if they would realize that. Oliver blamed himself for this fear, and sometimes, disgust, which he infused children.

He ended up leaving the bottle on the coffee table, following the noises, the light over his face as he stood at the door. Two boys. Irony. How much irony. Irony in all, a joke in bad taste. None of this was natural, as nothing that surrounds Oliver since he met Irena. Everything was going against all the laws of nature.

"Dad!" – Was the older boy . Again an irony. The eldest son was called Paul. Oliver could not think of another name other than that when the boy was born. He felt it as a way to apologize to the brother of Irena.

Paul embraced the legs of Oliver. The boy had a storybook in hand, waiting to be read at all. A soft laught on the bed made Oliver look away. The younger boy was Iren. How absurd. Oliver never understood why he insisted on calling him like that, with a name so alike to his mother. What's gotten into his head? Was he trying to fix the past? Was he trying to go back?

"Are you going to read for us? Daddy? "- Paul asked, because Oliver took the book from his hand and carefully put it aside. The boys' room was sparsely furnished, but that was the only place in the whole house that really looked inhabited, alive. The rest of the house was more like a mausoleum.

"No. Go put a jacket. "- Oliver sat on the edge of one of the beds. The boys were in pajamas, ready for sleep. - "And get one for your brother."

"Are we going to get out?"

"Yes, we are." - Oliver sighed. That was late. He would never go out with kids at night in New Orleans. - "We are going to see mom."

The boy's face lit up at that. It was a long time since they visited her. Oliver went to the small cabinet and took two jackets. While Paul was dressed, his father put one on Iren.

Oliver and his sons went and joined with them in the car. He thought again about the risk they ran. A drunken driver and two little boys, late at night. He recognized that his sense of responsibility had vanished a long time ago.

After some time, Oliver reached his destination, the city's Zoo. He waved to the guard, which allowed access. He did not see the boys who were huddled in the backseat of the car. Then Oliver went to the sector restricted to the parked.

The two boys went down, Iren holding the hand of Paul. Although the jacket, Iren gets closer to his brother, to feel warmer, and as though none of them were afraid of the dark, in fact the noise frightened the animal cages, because he thought they called his name .

The boys followed their father, who was slightly ahead. Bright eyes stood out amid the darkness of the cages, watching the unusual visitors. They seemed to recognize the children at heart, similar to their.

"Are you cold?" - Paul asked his brother, who mumbled a "yes". Iren was small for his age, and was frightened by almost everything outside the house where they lived. That was rare for them to go out, and rides like that were their favorites. - "Just stay close to Mom and she'll warm you up."

They stopped near of one of the cages. Inside of it there was a large female black panther, which was perfectly hidden in the darkness. The boys ran toward the fence, happy.

Usually children didn't have access to that wing of the zoo, because that was an old building, and there was hardly space between the hallway and security cages. Although abandoned, this stretch of the park had not yet been disabled by a miracle or something. Oliver did not move a muscle, watching the children against the bars, and he didn't fear the panther could do anything against those two kids. No. Not that panther.

"Wait here. I'll get the keys. "- He left the boys there, without to worry for them, driving to the office where he worked, and also had a small ward to the animals, attached to the office.

Once there, Oliver noted that little or nothing had changed there. It seems that the effects of alcohol evaporated from his mind, leaving it clear. Through the walls he found the photographs of the staff, old and new employees. In the end, all were like a family working there. He found a yellowing photograph of himself and Alice. Discovered that he didn't think about her for years. It was like that they didn't have been married. Well, everything has an end, is not it?

Oliver was so sure, that he didn't even hesitate when he took the keys to the cage of the panther, and never felt so sure of a decision as when he opened the old closet and grabbed the loaded rifle that kept there for an emergency. Oh, sure. And he didn't forget to take two bullets. That was everything he would need now.

Oliver was right behind the boys. They two were still clinging to the grid, now with the black panther with them. They stretched out their little hands for the beast without any fear, and she allowed to be caressed by them. Oliver smiled at that scene, but that was a smile full of bitterness. There was a tenderness and sincere affection from the panther to the boys and from them to her. Iren was agitated and anxious and ran behind his father when he saw him with the key to open the cage. He missed the beast whom he called mother.

And in a gesture that everyone would judge as true madness, Oliver opened the cage and allowed the boys to enter. The boys rushed to the panther, embracing the animal's neck, the little hands getting lost in the black coat, as if that were the most natural thing in the world. Again Oliver had to smile bitterly. What was natural there? He always dreamed to form a family, and that three was his family.

The boys may not realize that Oliver had locked the cage again, and did not realize that their father was with the shotgun. Only Paul noticed when the key hit the ground, thrown away.

"Dad? What are you doing? "- He asked, following the watchful eye of the panther. The huge animal tensed for a moment, but soon calmed down, and her eyes won a quiet understanding, as if that were expected, as if that were inevitable.

Iren pressed harder against the panther, staring at Oliver with wide opened eyes as he walked around the three. If someone suspected that Oliver was mad, now would be sure of it. Locked with a panther was one thing. Locked up with two children in the cage of a panther, was much more worse.

"We knew it wouldn't be otherwise, isn't it?" - He licked his lips, panting. Slowly he loaded the rifle with one of the bullets, and the panther only grunted in response. - "I kept our secret ... I never said a word about it. I swallowed our secret. Now he's growing ...And it's devouring me. "

"Daddy..." - Iren called him, his lip trembling in a threat of cry, and Paul just hugged him and more to the panther, whose tail whipped in the dark, in a tense expectation, although the peace in her eyes was disconcerting.

"It's devouring me away ... Killing me. "- Oliver did not pay attention to anything else. He hit his rifle and pulled the hammer, with a deep and hard sigh. He was lucid, perfectly sober. Six years and he had not felt so sober like that moment. - "I should not have waited so long ... My God, why didn't I have the guts to do this before? " - His voice rose in a roar, he advanced on the other three, pointing the gun at the head of the panther.

The shot echoed inside the cage, followed by the unison scream of the two children, accompanied by the howls of the few animals that remain there. Without hearing the desperate cries of his sons, who called for their mother, Oliver then placed the rifle barrel in his own mouth and pulled the trigger.


	2. Chapter 1

A small family surrounded the table set for dinner. A woman and a young man stood silently with their heads down, listening to the father who recited a pray. He was at the main seat of the table. The way how he spoke was very serious and solemn, as a preacher in a cult, his hand rested on the Bible which was always next to him, even at mealtime. The boy occasionally lift up his eyes to the table when he saw the bowl of steaming soup in the center. He breathed deeply, trying to gather more patience. The man seemed to extend far beyond the need for a simple prayer of thanksgiving.

That was the routine every night, every meal a prayer. On Sundays a even longer sermon. Fasting on Saturdays. The same austerity that he brought in his words and gestures was printed in the rest of the house, and on his wife. Paul could not even say they were bad people, it's just ... They were stuck in the wrong century. Of course, he did not know exactly how to express it, just didn't understand almost anything of what he heard. Went to worship every Sunday with his parents, he repeated the words, but actually any understanding reached him.

Paul moved in that house as if he never knew where things were in it, and as if that never could in fact become his home. There was no electricity except in one room - the kitchen - and no telephone. Those were forbidden things.

"Amen" - The father finally muttered. The wife and the boy repeated like an echo, and it sounded as empty as it.

The mother stood up to share the watery, thin soup. There were not many choices of spice in reason to don't encourage gluttony, the father always said. And one sin always leads to another.

"Thank you." - Paul thanked for the the white soup poured on his plate.

He was growing fast, and now felt hunger the whole time, but neither on his dreams he could ask for more, and that was better to settle for what he received. He waited until everyone was served and sat back and waited for his father to first taste the soup, only then the dinner starting for real. A long silence fell on the kitchen lit by a single lamp on the was no permission to speak.

"I want to go to college." - Paul said suddenly, causing the mother to drop the spoon, and his father almost choke on the soup.

The mother stared apprehensively at her husband. He struck the young man with black and severe eyes, both of his hands clenched into fists on the table, trembling as if he was about to harm the child. Nonsense, in fact two abominations were committed: first, to break the silence of the sacred meal, and the second, the wish of his son of leave and join what he considered a real kingdom of immorality and perversity, a manufacturer of atheists.

"Leave your plate and go fast to remove this temptation." - The voice of the father, in spite of the anger was low and contained. His neck was red.

Unlike other times, Paul did not follow the order of his father. He stayed and stared at him. The woman shuddered, but remained silent, reclusive to her submission. She did not want to believe that was happening. Everyone there fulfilled the will of the patriarch, who was then and served almost as the very will of God. What would happen to Paul? Was walking with a bad crowd? The devil wanted to use him to defy them. There was no other explanation, because that was too absurd Paul showed his wish to leave.

"I'm finishing high school. And I don't want to work with you, dad. You said that I would never be a good carpenter. And I think you're right. No way I can take it."

The man grew red with anger. He rose from his chair, grabbed Paul by the arm and forced him to stand up, which now wasn't something easy to do like before. Paul was growing visibly and was almost as tall as his father now. And this time he resisted. He pulled his son and went straight to the basement. He threw the kid on it without care about the stairs and slammed the door and then locking it. As he turned the key with a trembling hand, said out loud:

"You'll stay here and pray. Will have to pray to send this temptation away! I will not allow the sin to overcome you! You will thank me for it later, Paul. "- He banged on the door, only to point better what he said. - "I know you will!"

Paul punched the back door, not because he wanted his father to take him from that place, but because the conversation could not end that way. Not again. That house was strange to him and those people even more. Paul felt stifled, alone and inadequate to that place.

He ended up sitting on the steps, little by little his eyes getting used to the darkness, the whole basement now seemed dipped in a clear shade of blue. He was never afraid of the dark because that never was too dense he couldn't see on it. He could hear the adults conversation, could feel the cold coming through the walls, could feel ... The steps of Bee, his mother's cat.

Two bright dots, the cat's eyes, appeared at the bottom of the basement, where there was a hole near the ceiling, giving sight to the garden around the house. That was just big enough to allow Bee to get in and out whenever he wanted. That was a big and fluffly white cat, and he liked Paul enough not to fear him.

Paul blinked. There was the scent of the cat, also felt the smell of the mouse that Bee had eaten in the garden. Was inevitable to feel the stomach contracting with hunger, his whole body shaking and the thoughts wiped off his head, pushed away, leaving place only for the movement. At that time the white cat ran to a far corner, arching up and shivering, giving off an intense smell of fear.

Back to the kitchen, his father was too angry to just sit and continue the dinner or to calm down and open the Bible and find some answer to what had no - in his opinion - an explanation.

"I knew it." - He muttered at last. None of them liked to talk about it, but when Paul showed up that the rebellion that did not fit with the education they had him, the couple exchanged a look of understanding. - "You and your soft heart. If we did not have children must have been a good cause ... It was a mistake. Now you see it was! "

"That was a Christian thing to do. Who else would adopt him? "- She tried hard to don't cry, and refused to change his mind about Paul. - "That was a Christian thing to do, bring this boy to home and. .."

"His father got mad! Blew his brains out in front of his children! "

The woman nodded in afraid resignation to the husband's answer. She always wanted a happy future for Paul, he would find a good wife in the community and continue with her husband's business, all within what they always believed in the path of righteousness and God-fearing. But the behavior that he had recently ...

"Are you so sure that he didn't inherit the bad character of his father?"

"That's not what they said about his father. He was a good employee, had friends, he was a nice person ... "

"He locked himself in a cage with two children! Killed himself in front of them!"- He sat on the chair, and looked at the door of the basement, where he seemed to hear a long and horrible meow, but knew for sure Bee was outside in the garden. - "He has become impossible. He's not like us. It's like God simply didn't exist for him. Son of a suicide ... "

The howl was repeated, louder, almost like a cry of horror. The father shuddered in an immediate understanding, and ran to the locked door of the basement, closely followed by the wife.

"You won't spank him again! Paul is no longer a child! "- She asked, thinking that her husband intended to give the boy a punishment like in the old days, but she shuddered at the silence that began in the basement, the cry of the cat suddenly stopped.

Inside there, the stairs disappeared in the deep darkness. It was like a tar pit. The smell of wood, earth ... The father raised his hand looking for the rope and pulling. The lamp has failed and now lit up. The basement now was tinted in tones of undefined orange and mustard.

The man looked around, searching for the foster child and didn't find him. In the back of his mind he began to curse the day they filled in the forms of the orphanage, agreeing with the adoption of Paul.

"Paul" - They called one, two, three times and got no response.

It was then decided to go down the stairs and look for him. His wife followed him closely. They gave a few more steps and turned to a pile of wooden boxes blackened by time and humidity.

They found the boy hiding behind the boxes and stuck in a corner of the wall. The couple could see his back. They saw clearly the boy's body to tighten up, feeling their approaching.

"So there you are. Why did you not answer me when I called? "

Silence. There was only silence.

"Paul, respond to your father." - The woman spoke in a desperate plea, meaning that the situation would soon return to their quiet and austere routine.

Then the father came in a rude gesture and pulled Paul's shoulder, forcing him to turn and face him.

The man suddenly got pale and his wife screamed in horror at what they saw: Paul had Bee on his hands, with the cat's entrails hanging from the torn open belly. The body was still twitching, a semblance of life. The fur, once so white, now was stained with red, as well Paul's face, blood dripping from his face, on your hands and forearms.

"My God ..." - The father asked, his voice fading as well as the air he had in the lungs. That was something that he had never seen even in his worst nightmares. - "Paul ... What did you do? Why? Paul ... "

Paul just raised his eyes wide open, the little light making his pupils contracting so much now those were only tiny dots. He looked very few human in that moment, and it was so obvious that his father felt a wave of anger, disgust and regret.

"I knew you were like your father! I never got mistaken!"- The father jumped on Paul, making him drop what left of the cat, and that was not too much. It was obvious that the boy had eaten Bee, and the floor was covered with stains of blood and tufts of white fur.

He grabbed Paul by the arm, dragging him from the basement and leading him up to the stairs. The boy wasn't short, but he was thin, and apparently could not compete with the strong built of his father.

"The devil is in you. That's it. Damn you and damn your father ... If you are so ... God forgive me, but I don't even want to know which kind of bitch you were born from, kid." - He took Paul inside the house, heading straight for the old truck parked in front of the house. - "I'll take you to the only place I know where they can help you. But if the devil take you there ... There's no way you'll come back to this house."

The father opened the door of the truck and threw Paul over the bench. Little by little the awareness of what was going on reached the boy. The father referred to the church, and he didn't even understood why was being trated that way, and didn't get why he felt blood in his mouth, or why he no longer felt the same hunger from before the dinner.

The father had walked around the car and now sat in the driver's seat. In a moment the engine roared, raising the dust on the dirt road that connected the house to the road.

"Where are you taking me?" - He asked without understand, tears running out of fear and confusion. - "Dad?"

"Shut up, Paul" - The words come out with a brush ire at cost.

Paul then found himself in the mirror. He opened his mouth in disbelief at what was reflected in the cracked mirror. In shock he put the hands on his dirty face. He didn't know what had happened, but the father's attitude and the way it was, thought that something serious had happened. Nervous, he tried to clear himself with his shirt sleeves. More tears fell down his face. He didn't know what to say to his father, or how to explain, and even if he did, his father wouldn't listen. He feared for what might happen to himself, the reaction of others in the community if they saw him in such state, and didn't even want to imagine what the minister would say if saw him like that.

The truck went full speed and didn't take long to get in front of the church. The streets were already empty in the town at that time of night, and there were few windows that reflected a dim light of its interior, giving the place an eerie aura. The man hurried down and ordered Paul to do the same.

"What are you waiting?" - The father asked when he saw that Paul did not move the place.

"N-no ..." - This time Paul didn't look up at the adoptive father. He was frozen still, afraid like a cornered animal. - "P-please father, do not force me to do it. I will pray, I will make fast, whatever you want! "

"Your case is no longer for fasting! You're possessed by the devil! "- The father said, very low, embarrassed to admit such a thing, exactly him, who lived by the sacred law of God and never mixed with people from outside. Of course that would never ended well, bringing a child from New Orleans, especially after ... - "Because your father was the same. Did you know that? His father blew his brains out in front of you. Do you remember that, right? He was possessed just like you. "

Without warning, he stepped forward to pull Paul out of the car. Now, there was no return.

"Don't resist, devil!" - He shouted, trying to hold Paul wrists, but the boy squirmed, trying to escape and feeling desperate about the seat of the truck, until his hand closed on something and not have to look to recognize the hammer his father used on his work.

The next moment happened in a split second. Then came the thud of the hammer against the jaw of the man, who instinctively put one arm over his face. Another hit, this time in the head, made the adoptive father of Paul fell unconscious on the floor.

The boy was still holding the hammer, trembling and panting as he watched the burly man lying on the dusty ground. A trickle of blood dripped from his mouth, forming a small muddy puddle. Paul felt the smell of blood mixed with dust and dirt, loud and obnoxious.

The dread of Paul grew up at the scent of another person. The smell of sweat and old books was familiar to him and became increasingly evident, closer and closer.

"Minister." - The young man thought. Desperate, he dropped the hammer and opened the door of the truck and ran away, seeking refuge in the dark streets. Following his instincts, he fled to a grove right outside of town.

With a superhuman agility, climbed a big tree without the slightest difficulty. In a short time, he was near the top. Realizing that he was protected by dense foliage, curled up, hugging his legs. Then he concluded that his life in that town forgotten by the world and motionless by the time, was over. It seems that a great weight had been taken from his back, and the feeling of surprise and freedom, he could not even describe it.

"I cannot go back ..." - Paul muttered to himself, still aware of the taste of blood in his mouth.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Iren Gallier." - The teacher called for the third time, looking over the heads of students. - "Gallier!" - When he raised his voice, the boy stood up.

The professor shook his head in negative. Typical of that boy. Iren is easily distracted and tended to ignore when it was called. That little lucky kid, the teacher murmured, handing the block whit corrected exams while Iren approached the table. Notes spotless, perfect behavior, and certainly a promising future if he finally decided on a career, which did not seem to be the boy's concerns.

Iren was nearly fifteen years old and seemed to have no concern about the future or the present, and in its place any other would have. He had no family, guardians, or a home. He was at that private school because had been granted and so easily blended with the sons of industrialists, diplomats, and all students of an elite that in no way deserved to be there. And Iren ... Well, he did not even tried to look interested.

"He hates you." - Iren listened to his back when he returned to his chair. The boy who was behind him in line was talking about the teacher.

"And you must envy me. Don't bother me. "- He put the examns into the bag and then sighed bored. He did not know what awaited him outside the walls of the college, but was eager to find out. Certainly it was less boring than to sit and hear people talking through the whole day.

"I want to talk to you later."

Iren arched an eyebrow, wondering what the other had to tell him. They entered the same year and had known each other since childhood. Shared the same bedroom. But still no one could say that they had developed a friendship. In the early years, his roommate spent teasing him, calling things unpleasant for Iren: sissy, cry baby, little flower, mama's boy. He remembered how that felt terrible with that situation. Iren was very shy and insecure, and his only reaction to the merciless teasing of fellow was crying, and later, indifference. He lost count of the times that he wanted his older brother showed up to get him out of that place.

As time passed, the provocations were decreasing gradually to almost disappear completely. Iren finally got used to the presence of that boy. However, he could sense that something was changing between them, and Iren was not able to say whether the change was a good thing.

"Can't I know what it is now?"

"It's not something that I can talk with so many people around."

Iren still thought to insist on the colleague, but the sharpened look of the teacher an them dissuaded him from the idea and he preferred to wait the class to finish to know what his colleague wanted to talk so much.

That was the lunch interval. Just at that time does he decide to want to talk? Iren was hungry, but the curiosity to know the contents of the conversation was much greater. He walked to a large, secluded patio, almost behind the gym and still half hidden by the hedge that divided the beginning of the garden. Leaves scattered on the floor of stones denoting that it was not commonly frequented, except for dirty meetings.

Yes, Iren had heard comments and nasty stories about this place, but he never had the curiosity to come here and didn't expect to see there was something else beyond what he found: a dark corner rather abandoned, at least at that time of year, where the trees formed a dense shade there.

"You came." - Iren listened to his back, turning and waiting. His roommate approached to him almost running, but that was not why he was flushed and panting.

"What do you want to talk that was so important?" - Iren frowned, a little angry, and also uncomfortable with the look of a guy he could not even call his friend.

He then looked from one side to the other, making sure no one was nearby. With a gesture, The other boy asked Iren to follow him to the dark corner of the garden under an old tree, which due to lack of maintenance, had its overhanging branches to the ground. There was a small stone worn bench.

Iren felt a slight nausea of nervousness. His hands were cold as he sat next to the colleague on the bench. The comments he had heard from some students specifically about that place didn't help to calm him down. Judging by the smell of his colleague, he felt he wasn't the only one there who was nervous.

The boy beside cleared his throat, ran a hand through his brown hair, and began snapping his fingers. It seemed to expect the best time to talk. But that moment never came. Iren grew impatient and finally asked:

"I don't believe you made me lose my lunch time just to be staring at you, Joseph!"

Iren then stood up, intending to go, and then Joseph had one reaction: held Iren by the hand, preventing him to leave.

"Iren, please, wait!" - Joseph had risen, and was very close to Iren, facing him.

The scent of the boy had changed its nuance. Iren seemed the other boy's smell more musky, almost sweet. Iren somehow knew that he was not supposed to be so aware of it, or so clearly perceive the smell of someone.

Iren swallowed hard, now was his turn to blush and look away, because Joseph approached his face. Oh no ... In the deep, deep down, Iren knew what was happening, he was just delaying the inevitable and tried to pretend to be stupid.

"It's not a good idea, Joseph ..." - he whispered, feeling the hand of Joseph on his waist, bringing him closer, and shook with a deep fear when the lips of his roommate hit the corner of his mouth . - "No. .."

"You say no, but it means yes." - Joseph gasped, clearly more nervous.

"Yes" - Iren moved his face, his mouth finding Joseph's. None of them had no experience, not theory that had prepared them for practice. Iren shivered, clumsy, shaking and shivering. Joseph's hand on his waist gave him a sense of ownership, slightly submissive to another, but never under control. - "Joseph ... Why? "

It was a stupid question, but Iren was carried away, allowed Joseph to pull him back to the bench, sitting next to him, under that slight darkness. That same musky scente rising from the skin of Joseph rose now from Iren, who perceived it with greater intensity.

"Shut up, Iren." - Joseph mumbled, now embracing him indeed, and the awkward kiss of before started to get aggressive and possessive.

The breathe of both began to get more out of sync and intense. Iren imitated his colleague, linking arms around his shoulders ,then Joseph took the opportunity to bring his body next to Iren's, feeling his warmth.

They stopped when they felt that they lacked the air. They looked up briefly and kissed again. This time, Joseph put his tongue into the mouth of his colleague, totally inexperienced. Their tongues awkwardly bumped into, but Joseph still insisted, until he could find the right rhythm.

Iren then felt the heat radiating from his lower abdomen. The smells of the two became increasingly strong and mingled, as well as their bodies. This aroused Iren in a way that he never imagined would happen. He only knew about sex through books and lectures in biology, which only limited to scientific theories and contained brief descriptions. That which they was experiencing now couldn't be learned in any book. Sex was made by caresses, kisses, touches, and much more than he could ever learn from any book.

Joseph decided to venture further down the hand to the belt of the uniform pants of his colleague. He undid the buckle and then was to open the zipper. Joseph's hand then went free, bold, Iren playing so that he gave a loud moan of pure surprise.

"Uh ... Joseph "- Iren let a moan of pleasure slip away at that point to be touched even slightly.

Joseph's hand went further now, overcoming the barrier of clothes, and directly touching his skin. The touch was so inexperienced as the kiss, but in the same way, acquired skills, the desire guiding every gesture, and both were driven by them.

Iren nor waited to talk for Joseph what he wanted. He has made it a good idea, and his hands were eager, running around the waist of Joseph and coming under the uniform jacket, pulling the shirt, finding warm skin underneath it, and involving his back, scratching.

"I'm afraid ..." - Iren groaned louder, it was like successive waves threatening to bury his conscience. He knew what would happen. He already had touched his own body, but never imagined that could feel like this having the hand of someone else so intimately caressing him. - "Joseph ... no!"

Joseph ignored him, intensifying the caress, fingers tightening around the cock of Iren, covering his mouth with a kiss, suffocating that order, trying to ignore and take it further. And he would have done if Iren hadn't pushed Joseph away from him, almost despairing, clumsily trying to close his own clothes.

"I'm afraid" - he moaned. Still felt the impending orgasm filling it with chills. - "No! Not here! "

Joseph Iren looked incredulous and a little angry. Everything was so good, and certainly would be better. He did not believe it was over in a way so blunt.

"You're an asshole, Iren. Fear of what? To get pregnant by accident? "- Joseph rose up and began to adjust his own clothes, making sure that no sign of what had happened to be noticed.

"Don't be ridiculous, it's not that ..."

Iren would try to explain, but his colleague did not listen, and that didn't make difference. Nothing what happened between them had an explanation. Joseph did not say anything, just went through Iren, purposely bumping him with his shoulder.

Seeing from his colleague, thought about what might happen at night in the bedroom, when everyone was sleeping and he tensed. Deep breath trying to calm down and lifted his head, trying to get distracted by the sound of branches shaken by the wind.

XXXXXXXXXX

In return for the second round of classes, Iren went to great lengths to avoid Joseph. Still, the musky scent and striking chasing him, remembering the time he was the target of the glowing eyes of his colleague, and not only him. That was as if the other boys of his class suddenly cease to be indifferent to him, watching Iren with some surprise, unconsciously excited by the smell of arouse coming from him. They couldn't keep their attention in class.

As the afternoon wore on and evening approached, Iren felt the tension take him. Was an inexplicable fear, instinctive feeling. Something that layied under his skin, made his body seemed pressed by unseen hands. Was inevitable to think about Joseph and what happened between them, hiding in the corner of the garden.

He thought several times to communicate the principal that he wanted to move out, but faltered because of the reason. No man would have to deal with the subject of it, much less go into details so embarrassing. Although cases like Iren are common in school, everyone pretended not to see what would happen in a few dorms and in the abandoned garden of the gym. After all, were the children of important people and opposed to scandals."Don't ask, don't tell" was the implied slogan of the school.

Iren never had stopped to think about any option as far as the other one was welcome, he would feel the same way if that had been with a boy or a girl, and felt so much attracted to both genders.

The night came quicker than he'd like, and the only reason not to go straight to the bedroom shortly after dinner was to take a bath. He took it on purpose, leaving the last time on the showers, so when he finally went to the bedroom, it was late and the halls were empty and silent.

Iren pushed the bedroom door, giving a closer look inside before entering, and doing it slowly, step by step. The bath had calmed the feelings that chased him all day, but had not the thoughts away, the possibilities that were kindled in the presence of Joseph. And he was there.

Joseph sat on the bed waiting for Iren. He was dressed in pajamas, but he came to meet him as soon as he saw Iren. He did not give a word. Anything that one of them wanted to talk now, that wouldn't matter. He cupped Iren's face on his hands, hitting his mouth in a hungry kiss, clumsy but much more skilled than the first, and was received with much hungrier than before, opening the mouth of Iren almost immediately .

That was a kiss of complete surrender and desire. Iren never knew if he liked Joseph, but now he surely desired him, and felt a great pleasure to see that Joseph was crazy about him as well.

"So ..." - Iren muttered at last, losing his breath, pushing Joseph on the bed and pulling off of his clothes. In the dark, his hands were trembling for the body of Joseph, grasping it, moving it the same way Joseph's hand explored Iren's body that same afternoon.

That was it, he feared to allow Joseph to touch him, but didn't fear to touch him, caress him, and that boldly take him where Iren didn't allow himself. He tightened his fingers, closed his hand around it, and rubbed hard the cock of Joseph, who now was who seemed afraid, and even tried to resist, but his body reacted savagely to caress and arched on the bed on the now-broken and crumpled quilt.

"Iren ...!" - It was almost a scream. Iren even feared someone could listen. Joseph had completely arched, and his joy sproud on the sheets in a white trail.

Joseph is now panting, exhausted but satisfied. Iren then lay down beside him. The single bed favored closer contact between the two. The other boy then turned to his colleague and kissed him, with a little more calm this time.

Iren was embraced by Joseph. The initial nervousness gave way to a warm aura of serenity. Iren lowered his head against the chest of Joseph, hearing as the heartbeat cooled down. That time he wasn't that afraid, but still felt something stretching under his skin, something wild and restless.

"I'm sorry. I was an idiot with you this afternoon. "- Joseph whispered.

Iren was surprised. After years together, he realized how Joseph was proud and could not admit being wrong to anyone, even that was not right.

"No matter. This is past."

Joseph smiled. Iren then nested in his arms trying to asleep.

"We gonna go out, won't we?" - Joseph whispered, making Iren open your eyes.

He did not know if it was a good idea, but curiosity got the better. He even had to ask for what. It was 's what they both wanted, and were desperate to go to the end.

"Where?" - Iren whispered lazily.

"Out of the wall. We can walk out the part that has not been reformed. "- Along the woods surrounding the school, the wall has been neglected, so it was almost possible to leave at any time, and never slipped Iren there was only for convenience and keep within the rules of the place. Unlike countries colleagues, he was not paying for no privileges there.

"When?"

"Tomorrow. After school. "

Iren took a long time to respond. And when he did, his voice was very low and sleepy.

"I'll be there." - His response, simplicity and certainty of his words were not what Joseph expected. Joseph thought he would not accept, they would be afraid. But then it was Joseph who almost gave up.

XXXXXXXXXX

The day seemed longer to Joseph and Iren. Unlike the first meeting, the willingness to yield to his colleague and was fully conscious. His usual shyness abated, at least with Joseph. It was the disturbing and wild feeling came over his skin that made Iren to do it. In the fast breaks, sought ways to be alone for embrancing and kissing. They were addicted to each other and in a few hours they could enjoy the relationship without fear of being caught by someone.

When the last rays of the sun could be seen on the horizon, there were the two, each with a backpack. They carried a change of clothes to go unnoticed by people outside. Other students also followed the same path through the woods.

On reaching the wall that gave access to the outside, tried to hide their uniforms and backpacks in a strategic place.

The vibrant and colored lights and neon signs just fascinated Iren. Joseph had to call his colleague a lot of times when he was distracted looking at a building, a shop window, a sign ...Amazingly, his contact with the outside world had always been limited. First, the dark and sad house of his father, then later the orphanage and now, the boarding school. Almost always remained a recluse, almost caged, and the taste of freedom seemed incredibly sweet. What was frightening for him as a child, and then caused his indifference was now cheerful and inviting.

The two following the small group of other students, some of last year. As agreed, each one would take their destiny in the city and only return to school in the pre-programmed time not to raise suspicions.

Joseph knew those streets. Now Iren knew where Joseph went when he would disappear almost all night.

"Too bad we didn't do it before." - Joseph spoke, showing his teeth in a relaxed smile.

Although Iren had not so much sympathy for Joseph and only the day before the roommate had proved more than just a snotty and stupid kid, Iren returned the smile, but in a shy way. Still afraid of some police have seen them jumping the fence or to be recognized them from the school. Joseph would not have any problem, while the last thing that Iren wanted now was to be returned to the orphanage.

"Where are we going?" - He said, because they could not only be walking all night.

Joseph did not answer immediately, but took him to see what the town had to offer, which ended up being fun, and as Joseph was from a wealthy family, money was far from his concerns. So they were walking, as well later, to a point away from the main streets, and judging by the ease of Joseph, he had also been there.

Iren did not have to ask, when they stopped in front of a small building of undefined color, where Joseph went in and returned with a key. They went by an external staircase to a room in the corner of the building.

It did not look anything like the room of the boarding school. The room which door Joseph opened was mostly poor of furniture, the bed was old, with a naked mattress on top. The floor was of wooden boards and walls had a faded blue wallpaper. The only other furniture was a chair in a corner.

Iren was surprised by his coolness when Joseph pulled in and took off his coat. In fact Iren was more than anxious, and tried to ignore the fear and the feeling of something under his skin, pins and needles and sometimes burned as if it were open. What could not ignore was the very nervousness, and an opportunity that might not have the same soon.

"Take it off...!" - Iren muttered, going against Joseph as he closed the door, pulling the coat of the body of his colleague and pulling his clothes, as well as allowing Joseph also get undressed.

The clothes were falling one by one on the floor, forming a kind of track as they approached the bed, kissing and fondling each other. Joseph sat on the edge of the mattress, Iren bringing to him. The other remained standing between the legs of his lover.

With eager hands, Joseph was groping Iren's pale skin, caressing him clumsily, as if he had many things to do and all at the same time, tightening, experimenting. Then Joseph made Iren to lie down, and then stood over him, crawling on his body and looking skin was marked by the bold touch of Joseph, and both were aroused, without there is no barrier between their bodies, touching the skin freely.

It began to get hot there, sweat springing from the skin of both as they rubbed, playing one with the other sweaty hands. The moans became louder when they broke the kiss to catch his breath.

"Now, Joseph ..." - Iren groaned, trying to Joseph's hand and taking it between his legs, guiding his cock into the caress, and he pushed his hips against the other hand, hard, faster, culminating in a moan interrupted, and another, higher and afflicted cry.

For a moment the pleasure clouded the view of Iren, who fidgeted and finally relaxed, letting his weight on Joseph, who seemed to just wait for it.

Joseph stood up, rolling over in bed with him, pressing Iren on the mattress with a certain violence that was nothing more than his lack of experience. The bed creaked loudly, and continued to creak as Joseph began a new caress the body of Iren, the hand going beyond between his legs, trying him with fingers wet with sperm penetrating Iren little by little.

"Joseph ... I don't know if ... "- Iren at first tried to resist, the fear threatening him again, as the requirement for Joseph was impossible for him.

"You want it too!" - Joseph moved his fingers slowly inside Iren, deliciously aroused to see how tight he was, and how Iren's body reacted promptly , upright once more and as much as he did not want to say, shuddered and spreading the legs and wrapping them around the waist of Joseph.

Iren felt the heat on his face, he was very red, felt feverish, frightened, and open your eyes and face Joseph saw that it was not he who was so. Joseph was not as experienced as he wanted to look like, and his gestures were almost raw, doing away Iren more legs and lift his hips, vulnerable and unable to resist.

"I will do everything Iren ..." - Joseph was very erect and rubbing against Iren, looking for a way to penetrate him, and began to force penetration, pushing against Iren with impatience.

If there was a moment when Iren regret of all that adventure, for sure was that. There was no way out from under Joseph or was going into it slowly, but did not prevent impatience was about to hurt him, and though he knew he was going to hurt, Iren didn't have an idea how much.

Iren squeezed his eyes wide and dug his nails in the old mattress, tearing the fabric faded in an attempt to restrain their unsettled pain. The impression he had was that was being torn inside himself. The fear of Iren increased each partner invested. It was as if something, perhaps a kind of sixth sense, to increase their state of alert, ready. Joseph did not realize that, in their anxiety to continue. It felt so good and so intense that Joseph just thought to penetrate him deeper.

The smell of sex was intensified, more and more, filling the walls of the room. The bodies of both bristled, trembled before the flurry of new sensations. Finally Joseph felt completely within kissed him with passion and urgency, before the first stroke.

"Iren ..." - Joseph mumbled and groaned in ecstasy, repeating the name of his colleague, while investing her body against his body.

Iren wrapped his arms around Joseph's neck, bringing him closer. No longer was desperate with the pain, which was gradually replaced by the pleasure and arouse, the taste of the forbidden. Joseph felt like going deeper in his body, no longer resist, and just wanting to move forward, eager to find out where everything would take them.

"D-don't stop ..." - Iren moaned into the ear of Joseph, the whole body glowing with pleasure, rubbing his erection against Joseph's stomach and it was like he was about to enjoy at any time, but still so far the end.

"I will not stop, Iren ... I will not ... "- Joseph repeated in response, but was not aware of anything else but be deeply attached to his body for Iren, sweaty, hot and feverish, sliding against him faster and faster and stronger, as every groan became louder, more distressed. He took his hand away from his own Iren body when he tried to play to hasten the end.

Iren clearly felt his skin burning as if it were open, as if his whole body was burnt in a fever that he could not control. His moans became little screams, and then it all arched, his body became tense and rigid, that fear before it became a wild arouse, so that his hands were closing the skin of Joseph, opening a trail of scratches in the back of the boy, making Joseph moaning louder than just the orgasm that shook the whole bed and grinding.

"Iren ... You're crazy! "- Joseph turned away as if he began to be afraid of roommate while Iren just stared at the ceiling as if he had discovered the best thing in the world and he was almost certain that there was nothing that compare to the impact.

Iren was feverish, soaked in sweat and sore in places he never imagined, but the crazy stare of satisfaction that gave the direction of Joseph would have been sweet if it had not been really scary.

Joseph rolled off Iren, confused, disturbed by that look so piercing, it seemed that Iren will devour him whole. He sat and stood leaning against the headboard of the bed, waiting for his colleague to come out of that mad torpor. He thought of calling him to dress and leave, but was too shocked to do that. Iren seemed another person.

Iren blinked suddenly, and how to regain consciousness in a hypnosis session, sitting stood and hugged his legs, leaning his chin on his knees. Not this time Joseph faced.

"Did you .. like it, Joseph? "- Iren said quietly, the words were spoken almost inside.

Joseph sighed, stumbling through a reflection of what his body had felt moments before. Approached a little of Iren and said:

"It was great to do with you Iren. And. .. I think by your face, you liked it much more."- the last words came out with a touch of pride. It was more relaxed when he saw Iren smiling shyly.

"I liked too. So much... "

The next moment, Iren approached Joseph, hugged, exchanged a kiss with him, making him lie on the mattress. Joseph thought that Iren wanted more, but his heart just dropped when he saw Iren lazily leaned his head on his chest, and at times, it was clear that Iren had fallen asleep.

Joseph doesn't know exactly what to do, then, he thought to do the same, just passing an arm around his roommate, but then realized that his skin was warm, almost too hot, as if in a fever.

XXXXXXXXXX

Iren gave a jump. He immediately remembered what happened to sneak out of college, that skimpy and ugly room where Joseph took him to ... He looked away noticing that Joseph still was there, snoozing.

When Iren moved to lift, not avoided looking at his own arms, his skin had a strange feeling, too sensitive. His joints were aching ...It was like a fever, but he knew it was not that. He could not explain, but it was not anything I had ever felt before.

In addition to fever, Iren began to feel a tingling sensation spreading across his chest. Worried, he went to the small bathroom that was in the bedroom. Maybe a bath would make that bad feeling stop . Came in and turned on the light yellow and thick dust of a dirty and dark. He felt a severe nausea, and leaned on the sink. By repairing in his hands, barely uttered a cry of horror: the skin of both was tearing, opening up and letting them something black. The nails were grown, resembling claws. He felt the fever further increase, and pain seemed to crush his chest. He lifted his face to the mirror in time to see the skin tear apart, a large dark spot appearing in the reflection. Iren had never seen something so horrible, neither in his worst nightmares: his eyes, which were of a clear blue, were yellow now, like a big cat.

The next moment he felt his consciousness slip away and fell with full weight on the ground damp and cold. He saw the light and dim light, yellowish becoming a blur, until the darkness involved everything.

XXXXXXXXXX

Iren opened his eyes staring at a ceiling completely unknown, white, a fluorescent bulb lit over there, and his head popping the worst pain he had felt so far.

"Iren Gallier?" - Was a female voice that he did not know. He even tried to look in that direction,slowly to don't make his head hurt even more. There was something stuck in his arm. - "He woke up."

By moving his head to the side, Iren understood that this was a nurse and behind was the principal of the school. The first thing that crossed his mind was to have been discovered in his escape, but did not know where to fit the fact of being in the hospital.

"Hi, Iren." - The director was a lovely and robust lady that was good to him the few times they spoke, but Iren did not expect her to know his name. Usually the boys were treated by last name.

"Wha. .. What ... Did something happen? "

The woman shook hands with the bag that she carried. Her face took on a deep and sorry expression.

"Iren ... Don't you remember anything of what happened? "

The boy felt chilled. That question gave him the assurance that they had been caught. He was very ashamed and did not know what to say. He feared for his scholarship, because guess which way the rope would break. He had no idea where Joseph had got into. Iren had to admit that Joseph had a lot of ease at making excuses. Surely if there would have invented something almost preposterous, and had hoped to take it off of that trouble that had gotten into, not, indeed, he had played.

"Joseph ... Where is he? "- A stupid question, it is true, but it was the only thing that could Iren do.

The woman jumped. It looked like she had something to say but could not. Iren was nervous, his intuition warned that something bad had happened. When he realized, a tear started down his cheeks.

"Joseph is no longer with us, Iren ... Something horrible happened ... "

"What ... happened? "- Iren held his crying, trying not to burst into sobs. Iren imagined the worst things that Joseph had gone, thought absurd, but after all, he knew that look of the principal wanted to say more.

"He's dead, Iren." - She whispered, coming closer to the bed and pressing her hand on Iren's forehead, causing him to remain lying down. - "Someone ... Something ... did a terrible thing and to almost did the same to you ... You were lucky. "

"I don't understand ... I'm so sorry ... I. .. "- Iren tried to speak,he tried to put in his confused mind the pieces of his memory last night. He did not know how much time had passed between what happened in the bedroom and wake up here in this hospital bed.

"Shhh. Do not say anything. "- She moistened her lips, looking for words. - "Relax, all right? There was nothing to do. You are a very lucky boy. I have to talk to the family of Joseph now. We'll talk, but not now. "

XXXXXXXXXX

When Iren returned to school, he was surrounded by an atmosphere of absolute tension. No one else, students or teachers knew how to handle it, or how to mention what had happened. Although the curiosity of other students was huge, no one knew how to ask directly, and in fact nobody really wanted to know.

It would be best. Remember what happened in the last days was still too painful for Iren. He had to give his statement to police, hearing the story of what happened that night he was tormented, almost bordering on the surreal. Witnesses to the disreputable guest reported that they heard screams coming from one of the rooms and ran there. They found a big black panther attacking Joseph, giving him no chance of survival. Without an alternative, one of them locked the room and informed the police. When the police arrived they found only the shattered body of Joseph and Iren lying on the bathroom floor. The panther had disappeared mysteriously.

The forensics team confirmed what seemed a great absurdity: Joseph had been killed by a large animal. Iren escaped by a miracle. Searches were made to find the black feline, but he had disappeared without a trace. At the end of all, the case had to be terminated. The principal knew, or at least suspected what had happened in that bedroom before the tragedy, but decided to omit it to the Joseph's family. They were just kids looking for a little fun, typical of this age. However, the school would not escape a law suit, since it was silent on the safety of students, while neglecting the wall by which the two had left.

Iren followed the hallways like a sleepwalker, living a could feel the looks of pity and morbid curiosity in him. He went to his bedroom. He stopped briefly in front of the door. He supposed it was just a bad dream and that once that door opened Joseph find him laughing, talking that Iren was an idiot to believe in a preposterous story like that.

Upon entering, he found another student sitting on the bed which had been hitherto and that Joseph was empty. His new roommate, it was almost totally unknown, but the way Joseph's death affected him could set aside any curiosity that Iren would have on that boy.

His new friend was reading a book when Iren came and stopped, looking at him with some interest, but all it took was one look far and away an answer. That same way, Iren was ready to respond to anyone, especially those who showed a special interest for him. That same fear he had felt before handing over to Joseph should have been some kind of warning, and he believed that he had learned the lesson. Whatever it was it meant, Iren was determined that only one fear would guide his decisions thereafter.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Years later ...

The phone rang once, twice, several times, until finally the apartment door opened. Iren practically threw himself over it. That feeling haunted him day and night, he imagined hear the phone ring , dreamed with it, and he thought almost all the time then, but the last thing he thought was that would be just the phone that he kept in his apartment.

When Iren picked it, he said nothing, that was like he didn't need to say a single word, because all the time he knew who was on the phone. Iren was waiting for this since he had left high school and joined the university. When he was old enough and did not have to give satisfaction to anyone else, the first thing he did was to look for his old orphanage, and his brother.

"Paul." - He whispered breathlessly. He knew who was him, not expecting to be someone else. He was the earliest Iren's memory, after all imagine that he would find his brother.

"Iren." - Iren felt a shudder, a strong emotion when he heard that voice on the other side of the line. In fact, he was his brother who was separated a long time.

They two spoke at the same time, and they keep quiet soon after. Obviously it was because of the nervousness and the excitement of being on speaking terms again. So much to talk about, but they did not even know where to start. After a few seconds, Paul broke the silence:

"How are going the future biologist?" - Was an attempt to start the conversation.

"I already have concluded the college degree, Paul ..." - Iren sounded almost sorry to say that.

How could he expect it to be different? They were practically strangers to each other. At that instant Iren found himself wondering what his brother would be like, if somehow would recognize him.

"Really? Well, I knew you were studying biology, but I didn't know what year it was. Well then, congratulations! "- Paul even laughed a bit embarrassed by what he regarded as a gaffe. - "I'm sorry for I'm not be present to your prom."

"Lucky you. It was long and boring. "- Iren ended up laughing too. He felt comfortable talking to that stranger who was his brother, wanted to tell all of your life for him and also know all about phone conversation would never be enough. - "I missed you. A lot. "

"Me too." - Paul took a deep breath, a long and harsh noise on the phone. That didn't seem as something coming from a human being. - "I want to see you. Do you still live in Columbia? "

"I'm working here. I didn't know what to do after graduation and. .. "

"Come live with me." - Paul did not let Iren finish. It was a thought that haunted Paul since they went to different places, and Iren felt the same.

Iren almost lost his breath. He was not good at dealing with people, he preferred to lock himself in a laboratory or in the research department of the zoo, and never considered travel, move away. But the desire to see his brother was bigger. Much bigger.

"Where do you live?" - Iren was regretful after spoke that. He was afraid of seeming to be intruding in the life of Paul. But he had no idea exactly where Paul was. From what he learned in the middle of the long bureaucracy when looking at the orphanage for his brother, Paul had been adopted by a family in Missouri, and thence inform nobody knew what had been done to him.

"In New York."

New York, a larger, more bustling and busier city than Columbia. Iren imagined what that choice in housing reflected the personality of Paul. Certainly he liked the life of a bustling metropolis, and could be more sociable than Iren. And probably he did not live alone.

"Come here, employment opportunities are much better here. And I can help you in what you need. "

"What do you do?" - Again Iren regretted having asked a question like that. But the curiosity about his brother encouraged him to learn more about Paul.

"I am a photographer, I opened a studio not too long ago. I can assure that you will not starve. "- Paul laughed, this time more comfortable, and had to reassure Iren with the possibility of his brother have been offended by the question.

"I will. I'm going to move to New York "- Iren was so anxious to say that he felt his breath almost disappear. That was a hasty decision, but he could not think of another. For a moment he thought he was getting crazy.

"I'll wait for you." - Paul said, his voice lower than before. Iren started to think that it summed up a good part of their lives until then, since he always waited for Paul, and even if there were time consuming, he did not disappoint Iren.

XXXXXXXXXX

The taxi travelled through the chaotic traffic of Manhattan. The night was already falling and it was rush hour. People walked on the streets at a brisk pace, an impersonal and indiscriminate wildlife wandering through in the jungle of stone that was New York. The profusion of lights, signs and noise got to be stunning. Iren from times to times looked at the driver. It was the first time that Iren walked through New York and knew nothing, and only had for guide the adress that his brother had passed and where they would meet. He was not sure whether or not trust the driver, judging by all that heard. It had been long since left the airport and Iren was given the best he could the way.

Iren glanced back at the paper that he had written down the address in a hurry. A pub. What a strange place to check off a family reunion, at least that's what Iren thought. In other hand, was less impersonal than make an appointment at a restaurant and less invasive than invite him into the house of Paul himself.

"Are we there yet?" - Iren spoke from the back seat of the cab.

"Three blocks away. Not much, if the traffic helps. "- The driver shrugged, and indeed a few blocks later, he stopped on the street corner at the address indicated. Iren would still have to walk a block or two in a narrow street and relatively empty.

All what Iren brought with him fit in a bag on his shoulder. Despite the hasty decision and sure to live with his brother, it was only when he was in front of the pub that he realized he had no idea of how his brother was. And for sure Paul didn't know who Iren was. The memories one had of the other should have been undone over time, moreover, they were too young to remember anything clearly.

But that was too late, Iren thought, taking a deep breath and entering. The pub was less obscure than it looked, but still more like a cave than anything else, although a ladder in a corner that seemed to take to a terrace above the establishment. From there came a cold and cool wind. There were few people over the bar and the music was low.

"Can I help you,sir?" - The bartender asked as Iren approached the counter, taking a good look around. The problem was not he be in a pub, but being so close to people. His work and his lifestyle kept him isolated from social contact, and Iren took a moment to digest the question.

" A bottled water. Thank you. "

Although the place was not stuffy, Iren began to feel hot while the bartender brought his request. He loosened his shirt collar to feel more comfortable. He thanked when the bartender brought the glass. He felt very thirsty, and was also suffocated, began to get dizzy there. No one had given much importance since he entered, but he had a feeling that he had been watched the whole time.

Just to make sure he looked around and did not see anyone giving him any attention. It was easy to be invisible in a big city, Iren thought, however this did not lessen his discomfort. Might have had the idea of asking Paul to send a photo, or at least they had hit some detail so they could recognize each other. The memory that he had of Paul was vague.

He drank the water with relief, as if he's trying to calm down. What was suspicion became certainty. Someone was looking at him so intensely that Iren shuddered, his back broken by a long hot chill. He took a deep breath, stifled. He took the last sip. That presence got even stronger, dominant. Iren did not know how to explain, just sit back and be overwhelmed by it. He shuddered again to feel a pungent smell, striking, stand out among others and could not avoid breathing deeper.

It was a trait that was reminiscent of a perfume, but wild. Iren moved the head from side to side, breathing as quietly as he could, trying to get more of that smell. It was irresistible. But while he understood that it was not possible to be so aware of it, he didn't avoid the urge to look around, confused between being attracted to that presence or frightened by it.

Iren left the glass on the counter and paid the bill, keeping his eyes down, realizing that now he was alone at the counter. That was as if who was doing it was close. And it could all be perfectly just his imagination running free due to the exhaustion of travel and the anxiety of being in a new and unknown place. At least, he tried to convince himself as he turned, pretending to get better the bag's belt over the shoulder.

A couple talking in a corner, friends in another, a man typing on a laptop at another table, and most other people in the dim light of the pub, but no one was looking at him. Iren was definitely not used to such places, or having people around. He took a deep breath, shivering again, the hands were cold, but his skin was burning, sensitive.

It was only then that he moved, stepped aside, and noted that there was someone else he hadn't noticed immediately. A person he didn't know and neither had seen once entered, sitting in a dark corner, staring in his direction.

Iren was concluded that the man sitting in that dark corner that gave off the scent which so strongly intoxicated his senses. He looked more closely, and as his vision got used to low light, the appearance of man was revealed: even he being sat, Iren realized that he was tall. His silhouette was long and slim, elegant and feline. The face features were manly, classic, reminded him of an actor of old movies. The hypnotic eyes that seemed to be green, had a shrewd and animalistic lively. When he found that incisive stare upon him, Iren felt as if his skin was on fire, an almost wild feeling radiated from his chest, something that had been asleep within him over the years and now he even had thought that was dead.

The stranger then stroked his hair away from his face, avoiding a portion that threatened to fall on his face, never looking away from Iren. He took out some money, leaving it under an empty glass. He stood up and started walking toward Iren. His scent was both seductive and intimidating, and made Iren inhale in a rough and loud sound, almost as if he lacked the air.

Contrary to what Iren thought, the man didn't stop right before him. He just merely looking at Iren as if he could see deep on his soul. Iren had never found a look so deep, so intimidating and could say so much with so little. He didn't question, or divert that gaze. The thoughts vanished from Iren's mind. He was only aware that he desired and was desired.

That completely unknown man started walking toward the half-hidden stairs that led to terrace. His steps were slow and undulating, his walk was not like anybody else's, a constant fluid motion. Pushed by an instinct that he never knew, Iren diligently followed him, submissive and given that presence so strong, even obbedient to that single stare the man gave to him.

He did not notice that his own walk through that reflected the other. He was not aware of anything around, and walked up the stairs, looking up only to see the other disappearing at the end of the stairs.

Once reaching the terrace, Iren was received by a cold wind. His face flushed, Iren felt his body getting hotter, seeing himself alone with the man, the terrace immersed in near total darkness, lit only by far the light from the street. There weren't more than two steps between Iren and that stranger, and he watched every detail of him as if devouring him with the eyes: broad shoulders, high cheekbones, the strong shape of his jaw, the eyes which watched Iren back with the same interest .

None of them said anything. There was no gap between them that needed to be filled with words. Iren even groaned when he was grabbed by the arm and pulled closer so tightly he even hit against the other's chest. Iren dropped almost unconscious the bag he carried, don't caring about what was inside it.

The stranger looked at the face of Iren from top to bottom, devouring each detail, breathing and panting of both of their bodies made contact with their skin prickled. Iren has not deviated when the man approached his face, searching for his lips, which at that time were almost red, inviting. Then, Iren lost consciousness, find himself returning with anger that passionate kiss. The long and strong hands slipped over Iren's back to the waist, and then went down again, squeezing his buttocks tightly. Everything about that man was guided by the instinct of possession, was almost violent in their attacks. This attitude could scare anyone, but didn't fright Iren. Quite the opposite. The fear that once used to take him was completely absent with this man. His body cried out for more, and even Iren moved his hands into his partner's suit, seeking his skin, pulling the dark coat he wore and the shirt, an eagerness bordering the despair.

The man stopped the kiss and licked Iren's lips seductively. In response, Iren nibbled the lower lip of the other, provocative. The blue eyes of Iren was eclipsed by the darkness of his pupils dilated with arouse, shining a lusty fire, almost animal. His partner pressed his big hands again on Iren's buttocks, who growled at him, showing his teeth. In response, the unknown man made a strange sound, like a menacing hiss, deep, displaying large, canine teeth slightly larger than they were supposed to be. His eyes also reflected this wild array, also with very dilated pupils and the color changing to a darker and undefined tone, and the color is not clear as before.

Iren breath deeply, as aroused as his partner, staring deep into the eyes, breathless, until his eyes go down to watch it from his mouth open, hitting him with a violent and domineering kiss, in a way that had never been ported Iren. Iren never acted that way,even with Joseph. But now ... that moment is not like anything he had experienced. He bit harder the other's lip, taking another bite back, and now the arm of the man, strong and long, passed round Iren's waist , pulling him closer, making him turn to the back of Iren and hit him in a wall, his body squeezing Iren's body.

None of them remembered the barrier of clothing, this is simply did not matter. Both hips moved against each other. Both were upright, too sensitive, exuding a warmth and a strong smell of arouse. The stranger passed a hand behind one knee of Iren, anchoring his hips against his thigh, rubbing more like a promise of what would happen there, and none of them hesitated or resisted.

The kiss was interrupted so that both panting. Iren shivered and shook as if only one contact was enough for him achieve the banks of the climax. And he was not afraid of anything, did not regret anything, ran his hands inside the man's shirt , his hands was scratching hard, pulling him closer. The groans of both were vague between human and animal and their gestures and caresses became more wild, animalistic, but at the same time intense and passionate.

Iren almost screamed when he felt a bite on his shoulder, at a point where the skin was visible and vulnerable to the other possessive lust as he pushed his bulge between Iren's legs. Iren's next move was to unzip the pants of the unknown man, his hand's looking for space between their bodies. The other understood the gesture, and he smiled mischievously, showing coarse teeth with prominent canines. With permission granted, Iren licked his lips while looking eagerly free the erection of the partner, who imitating Iren, tried to do the same.

The hands were confused in the dark, hurried, and Iren managed to win the belt buckle another first, sliding his hand between the hot skin tissue, and the very urgency and lack of experience meant that he scratched a line soon reddened to the other side of the navel.

"Hn! ... Go slow!"- the man wounded, groaned, but not the pain that seemed to disturb him.

Iren knew that voice. In a flash of consciousness, he faced the stranger, with eyes wide with surprise:

"... Paul?" - Iren whispered, wishing in the depths of his soul a refusal of the other. However, the expression of his partner ended up doing their ray of hope suddenly dissipate.

"Ire ... Iren? "

He almost jumped back away from his brother. It was evident embarrassment on his face. Iren remained glued to the wall, wanting to cross it and run away from sight of his older brother. He felt the tingle head, legs limp. He averted his eyes down, trying desperately to distract himself with something, finding the floor a few cigarette butts and used condoms. Better that than to see Paul trying to compose himself, straightening his clothes, overwhelmed.

The wind blew, cold and harsh, sharp. Paul had his back to Iren, who finished well to compose himself. Neither of them was calm, but at least they were decent. In Paul's shirt, a small spot of blood was visible where the nail of the Iren cut his skin.

Iren joined the pack left in the courtyard and went towards the stairs. He glanced at Paul, who followed him a little later. They hurried, almost running, without bothering to run into the couple embraced that climbed to the terrace.

XXXXXXXXXX

None of them gave a word in all way home, and the whole time they avoided looking at each other. Iren's face and neck were still intensely stained, and it seemed that his heart would jump at the mouth at any time. Paul called a cab and stood all the way looking out the window, not pretending that Iren was not there, but really trying not to increase the discomfort of both.

None of them could ever have predicted what happened, and it was hard to just pretend it never happened. What had given in their mind? Of course, they didn't known. There were two complete strangers. If not for the eyes, Paul would not be able to say for sure the young man next him was Iren.

Eyes of a compact, electric blue, pale skin and brown hair, smooth and dark, were the only things that had not changed him. For the rest ... Paul had a vivid memory of their father, and how much of Iren had no traces of Oliver, could only imagine that his brother looked more alike their mother. There was something dangerous in those sweet eyes, especially when Iren's face moved down.

"Here. Here we are. "- The driver muttered with a Middle Eastern accent. A city full of foreigners, it was easy to get lost there. Or find.

Paul paid the cab, now they were in a darkened street and filled with people coming and going of the bars on the corners, and there was a distant sound of electronic music, from the clubs set up in some basements.

They walked in the opposite direction to the group of people, Paul going forward, Iren a bit after him, following. Iren saw the looks of interest of people to his brother, women and some men, too. The slim, elegant and imposing presence of Paul drew attention. But Paul was indifferent to these eyes, went his way, trying to pretend nothing was happening around him, as if this interest was a nuisance, a huge hassle.

They went by an alley where he could see a row of terraced houses made of brick, and Paul stopped in front of one of them, whose walls were a shade darker than the others. He ascended the small staircase, took the keys from his pocket and opened the door, and always followed by Iren, in silence and staring at the floor.

The interior was not what one might call an example of organization: objects scattered on the furniture, some newspapers on the floor, and a large rustic wooden table covered with photographic supplies. Rolls of film, photographic papers and cameras of at least three different types and sizes, competing for space with notebooks, a laptop and a phone. If it was not an organized place, at least that wasn't dirty.

"Go ahead." - Paul muttered, turning on the lights. Not that any of them needed any light to be able to see in the dark, but they never said that nothing about it to each other, so they didn't know they shared that strange feature.

Seeing each other under the fluorescent light, they looked rather different than in the light of the pub, but not less surprising. Differently to what Iren thought, Paul's hair was not so dark, but a warmer, lighter brown, cognac. It was a fine and full hair, which could almost buckle. Even the shadow of Paul Beard was copper. Iren had dark brown hair and smoother, straight, and hadn't too much to do with his brother in all that features.

"Thank you." - Iren's voice came out with difficulty. He hadn't stopped to think about what happened in the pub, trying to decide if they would talk about it or not.

Paul took off his coat, taking the opportunity to take a good look at Iren. It really was not wrong about it, the shape of his face, the way he looked ... Features were certainly on the side of their mother. Between him and Paul there was a difference of three years of age and about a foot high, and on the whole, Iren looked more interesting than threatening. Hidden by the baggy clothes, it was difficult to guess whether or not he was thin. False thin, Paul decided, hating himself by looking at Iren even with such interest.

"Where will I sleep?" - Iren asked, repeating the gesture of his brother and taking off his coat, hanging it on the hook near the door. There was some confusion between what was the working space and what was the place where Paul lived, and Iren only hoped they hadn't to share the same bedroom.

"There's a bedroom for you." - Paul stepped forward, picking Iren's bag and walking in front, to a wide corridor, where there was a half-opened door. At the end of the hall there was a door completely open, closed only by a curtain tracks that seemed linen, as used in offices. - "That's my room. I don't like doors. "- Paul laughed, explaining.

It was the first time Iren saw his smile in the light, a wide smile, big teeth. No doubt it was threatening, but it was far from ugly. The laughter did appear a few lines of the sides of the eyes of Paul, and unfortunately for Iren, it made him extremely attractive. He averted his eyes that smile away.

Paul broke a smile and ran his hand through his hair, and swore softly.

"What my head. I have nothing ready to eat. If you want, I can order Chinese food, or a pizza ... "- Paul apologized for his carelessness, embarrassed, still living the tension of what had happened on the terrace.

"No, don't worry, I'm not hungry." - Iren did not know what to say. He was more than obvious why the lack of appetite. After a few seconds in silence, he spoke: - "Where is the bathroom? I wanted to take a shower ... "- Iren completed quickly to see Paul's face look a little flushed. - "... To relieve the stress of travel."

"Oh, of course, travel. It must have been too long. You'll find one in the room where you will have sleep. "

"Thank you." - Iren hurried into the bedroom, looking sideways at his brother.

The shower helped to dissipate a little the heat Iren still felt. He left cold water run for his tired skin. If only he could get his thoughts pouring down with the water, hoping that it would also vanish from his memory the feeling of those hands on his skin. Big hands, who seemed to know his whole body, holding it firmly and knowledge and. .. Iren shook his head violently away from the memory. He even stopped to look in the mirror, see how much fear was still red, and dressed quickly, because that was not even late and it would be rude not to talk to Paul that night.

So many years apart, of course they had a lot to say, so Iren left the room and tried to find his brother. Did not hear Paul in his room, and neither he seemed to be on his workspace. The sound came from the kitchen, or at least he thought it was the smell of tea that came from there.

"Paul?"

In fact Paul was there with his back to the door. The kitchen and the rest of the apartment, was simple and seemed little used. Nor was dirty, but had no decorations, or even fruits in the bowl on the table, or even seemed to have any food anywhere.

Paul turned to him. He was holding the edge of the shirt with his teeth, as seemed to be cleaning the cut that the nail of Iren did in his belly. It was inevitable that Iren also looked, and blushed so intensely that action did not say anything.

"Do you ... I'm making tea. "- Paul said with difficulty, also feeling his face heat up. That kind of situation was the craziest he could imagine.

Iren hastened to do as he said, even to hide how much he was aroused. He looked away from his brother to the open window, where he could listen to music overlapping that played in nightclubs in the neighborhood. It was funny how these sounds seemed so close, even though they were far away. Iren got distracted for a moment, until his brother's voice called:

"Do you smoke?" - He held a pack of cigarettes for Iren, while he himself was one of the fingers, already lit.

"No, thank you. I quit have some time. "

Paul was leaning against the sink counter, took a drag and exhaled slowly, watching the smoke dissipate into the air.

"You were right. This would end up killing you here. "- Paul said, good-humored, with a half smile.

Iren can not help laughing at his brother. Concluded that Paul was not as methodical and attached to rules and routine as him. Perhaps it would be good to live for a while with someone like that.

"And you must be immune, right?" - Said Iren, a little more comfortable

"It's like faith. It only works if you believe. "- Paul shrugged, still grinning. - "I'm joking."

"You're not religious, are you?" - Iren suspected, but it was best to check. His brother grew up within a state far away from the big cities.

"Not a bit. And neither do you. "- Paul took the kettle from the stove, serving a cup for Iren. - "The family that adopted me was ...Very extreme. "

"Fanatic?" - Iren had to laugh, but he was a little ashamed of it.

"Yes. That's right. "- Paul also served a cup for himself and sat in another chair. By stretching the legs, his just bumped on Iren's, and both gave a leap that would have been funny if it were not embarrassing. - "The house had no electricity and no telephone, and I just saw people in school and on Sundays. In the church. "

"My God ..." - Iren said. Looking at Paul, no one would say he had been created in a such place. Certainly something happened to break with it all, but Iren thought that was best not to ask his brother. Maybe it was too invasive at the time.

"And how life was in boarding school?" - The question came out very natural, almost casual.

Iren looked at his brother, his eyes wide open, and then looked down at the smoldering cinnamon tea. Iren knew that Paul was obviously wondering this phase of his life, but bring it up was a bit ... thorny for him.

".. Nothing special. I got up early, then classes and extracurricular activities after it and then bed ... just to sleep. In short, not very different from the idea that you should have an internship. "- Iren looked up at his brother, afraid that he seemed unfriendly. He would not talk about what had happened to Joseph. Paul did not need to know.

"I see." - Paul nodded slightly, Iren aware of what was counted. Of course, one life at a boarding school should not be too exciting. - "But when you finished school? How did you choose your college degree? "

"It was interesting. And I didn't want ... I didn't want a career that I need, you know ... To see people all the time. "- Iren just whispering the end of the sentence. He never explained to anyone as well, but felt ashamed for being so anti-social. - "And you?"

"Me what?"

"Have you always been ... working with photography? "

Paul laughed, showing his big teeth. He tapped his cigarette in an ashtray next to him and said:

"Nah! I got to attend Economics. I started shooting by accident. In the end I discovered that photography is what I enjoy doing. Good, because if I had continued I would have gone crazy in Economics ... "

This time they both laughed. Iren was amused to imagine how Paul should be a few years before. He should be quite rustic, shy and acting as a hillbilly. He could almost imagine Paul as a teenager, living in an isolated farm overwhelmed. The image was vivid, almost too realistic, and Iren preferred look back at his brother, staring him. The years was doing well to him.

"I can not imagine you in an office." - Iren tasted the tea, even in a good mood. - "Only when I was on the plane I stopped to think ... And what if you've lived with someone here? I almost gave up to come."

Paul looked at him with wide opened eyes of surprise. That was a bit unexpected.

"Did you think I lived with someone?" - He smiled, laughing a little himself. - "When we spoke, I thought the same. I didn't even ask, when I said I wanted you come live with me. I dunno ... Did you let someone in Columbia? "

"If you think at the animals of research center where I worked as someone... To be honest, I like to live with animals than with people. "- Iren gave a nervous laugh. He took another sip of tea, which was beginning to get cool.

Paul stared at his cup of tea thoughtfully.

"Me too." - Paul whispered, a little embarrassed to admit. - "Shooting places is good, but shooting people is what pays the bills. If you saw my pictures of out of work, would realize that. I spend more time at the zoo than at home sometimes. "

Iren didn't expect to hear that. Paul did not seem far from averse to people. Really they knew nothing of each other.

"I want to go with you." - Iren said without thinking. Only the impulse that moved him to speak. - "I want to see what you do. But ... "- He felt his face blushing again. Was becoming invasive, too intimate, and it was not good. - "I'll take a curriculum vitae there." - He immediately explained.

"Of course." - Paul smiled. His eyes seemed to get a lighter shade, something between green and blue. Iren found himself staring into the eyes of his brother, admiring that feature that seemed so unusual.

"I think I'll sleep. The fatigue of the travel is already affecting me. "- Iren got up and took the teacup to the sink. - "And you will probably also have a full day tomorrow ..."

Iren began to wash the cup, but when he finished and turned off the water, he had no time to escape. He noticed two large hands, one on each side where he was. That was Paul, almost pinning him against the counter, a very hot and noisy breathing on his neck , that made him shiver. Iren had space to turn around but not to avoid looking at him closely.

"Paul ..." - Iren groaned, suddenly he could feel the heat even through the clothes, radiating from Paul's skin.

"About what happened in the pub ..."

"I'm sorry ... I. .. "- Iren swallowed. He was so nervous that his voice was no more than a whisper. - "I... I'm not like that ... Usually. "

"Neither I am." - Paul said, very low, moving his head to face him better. Paul had a look that was hard to ignore or escape. It was not the best way to Iren thinks about the change of the color of Paul's eyes, according to his mood. - "But what happened ..."

"It was wrong. It was very wrong. "- Iren felt his eyes sting, like the face. He didn't want to cry in front of Paul. His brother was almost a stranger, and Iren felt almost like a child again, alone in the boarding school. - "That will not happen again ... Nevermore. "

"No." - was all that Paul said in agreement. It still took a deep breath, seemed to be smelling Iren's hair , yet took a step back, taking your hands off the counter.

"Good night, Paul." - Iren muttered, then out to the room reserved for him.

"Good night, Iren." 


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

It was a relatively quiet morning in the Central Park Zoo,and the cold wind blew insistently. That hour was more frequented by tourists and student groups. It was also the time that Paul used to frequent the most. He was carrying a backpack and a camera around his neck. By his side was Iren. They walked in a distance considered safe for both ,not so distant, but not so close.

They were leaving the birds section , when two children appear across their path in the opposite direction, almost bumping into Iren. They were two boys. The oldest was running after the youngest, who was further on, trying to catch the ball that had escaped from his hands.

"Sorry, mister." - Spoke the older boy, while he picked up the other little boy's hand and led him to join a young woman who was waiting ahead. The two should be brothers.

Paul and Iren watched the boys. It seemed to be a warning of their condition, the type of bond that united them, and that there could not be different. Paul had a faraway look. A few and vague memories appeared like ghosts in his mind.

"Do you remember when our father took us to the zoo in New Orleans?"

What a dumb question, that was what Paul thought. Of course Iren didn't remind, after all, he was too young to remember that time. Not even Paul remembered. Maybe the only memory that remained vivid from that place in particular was the big female panther that lived there. Paul did not understand why he remembered just that black feline. Or maybe he finally understand ...

"A little." - Iren was honest to tell. The memories of Oliver when he was alive were remote, but he remembered the old zoo in New Orleans, old cages, the hall full of animals. - "Do you remember our mother?"

On hearing this, the only image that came to Paul's mind was the black panther at the zoo. There wasn't a memory of a woman, but an animal. Not the welcoming arms of a mother, a smile. Only black fur, huge claws and fangs that were never a threat.

"No." - Paul said softly. It was not a lie, but the reality. It was not possible to find that animal were their mother. But that was how he felt.

Iren nodded thoughtfully. They continued walking to where were the leopards, due from the public, which was very different from the zoo where Oliver worked, and indeed ... Maybe that place even exist anymore.

"It's a new animal." - Paul said, seeing a different animal in a smaller cage and separately from the others. The intense smell of the cages was familiar and disturbing at the same time. The leopards were always in the main cage, but the other was a leopard that he did not recognize. Larger than the others and very agitated.

"It's huge." - Iren also looked almost hypnotized. It was like the leopards of the Sahara, in the shape of spots like roses on a coat almost orange. Iren shook his head, avoiding the eyes of the animal, because he had the impression that the leopard looked back before turning to roar loudly. - "I'll... I'll be back. The administration of this section is there. "

"Of course." - Paul was looking more suspiciously at the leopard, which then became more agitated when Paul approached and Iren departed for the office, a building through the trees and that was linked to the cages.

That's when Paul watched the leopard, seeing something familiar in it and undefined. Something ... too smart. The anger of the leopard increased, and he walked from one side to the other, hissing and growling bass, but when Paul took the first photo, the animal threw himself against the fence with such force that the iron came to shake.

XXXXXXXXXX

Iren was able to speak with the head of the sector, leaving a curriculum and combining with him a trial period as soon as there were vacancies. By definition that zoo, which was not as far as the Bronx, demanded fewer people and didn't have an emphasis on research, but it was good to know that someone was willing to perform tasks that were not of their vocational training.

"Hey, watch that." - The man who was responsible for coordinating the feline sector was a big guy and looks very authoritarian. A noise outside drew his attention and he looked out the window now. Iren could see the leopard almost cross the grids toward Paul. -  
>"Someone prepare a sedative before that beast breaks his neck." - said the coordinator.<p>

"What happened?" - Iren following just behind the charge of a corridor, while what seemed an intern rushed to deliver a pistol with anesthetic to the man.

"They found that male leopard under some rubble last month, after a fire in a house in Boston. Nobody knows how he got there. "- The man shrugged. They were now in what would be the back of the leopard's cage. - "But surely someone wanted to get rid of him."

"Why is that?"

"Nobody would let a leopard chained inside a house filled with gasoline without a good reason."

"It may have been something related to illegal animal trafficking. Maybe the person who was with him wanted to get rid of him to erase evidence. "- Commented the intern, a skinny boy with auburn hair.

The three down the feline's hall toward the leopard's cage, which was even more aggressive. Paul watched the animal grunt and growl at him, but there was not fear that was reflected in the animal's eyes … it was a feeling hard to describe. Paul knew that his simple presence strangely disturbed the animal, but could not get away from him. He took another shot. The flash made the animal roar louder, shaking the cage near the leopards.

"Get away." - Spoke the coordinator to Iren, holding the pistol with the anesthetic.

Once pointed the gun, the leopard went back to the grid, and in a stroke of his powerful jaws, made the man drop it, leaving a trail of bloody fillets on his arm. The man was lucky, because the beast nearly ripped off his behavior was not common in the species. The impression they had was that the leopard knew for what is use the gun. The coordinator cursed loudly while he protects his wound and walked away. The trainee was asking for help and a woman who was the veterinarian carrying a bag of first aid.

"Son of a bitch! You should have turned barbecue! Hey, you there! Take this gun, quickly! "- The man screamed for the intern, who was trembling, barely able to carry it right.

Iren was animated by a strange excitement. The smell of blood sharpened his senses and affected him like have never seen before, when that same smell sickened him. He could feel that Paul's smell was more present and strong. At that distance, mixed with others, but one stood out. Iren looked at the cage and shuddered as he crossed his eyes with the leopard. He stared at him, it was as if the animal wanted to see in the depths of Iren's soul. A low rumble became audible. The big feline had stopped moving from one side to the other, but his long tail whipping still restless.

"But what are you doing, asshole?" - The coordinator snapped surprised to see Iren approach the cage. The leopard did the same, moving to the grid, a winding and slow wandering . Iren seemed hypnotized, ignoring everyone, including Paul.

Iren ducked when he arrived in front of the grid, the animal was already waiting. The eyes of the beast seemed bigger for a moment and his mouth opened in a low growl, showing huge teeth.

"He's scared. That's it. "- The leopard growled again and lower, approaching the muzzle and was smelling Iren's face. The tension slowly left the leopard, whose fur was previously shaggy, returned to normal. Iren thrust his hands through the bars, stroking the head of the beast, scratching behind the ears round, until the leopard closed his eyes and sat up as well, quiet.

"If you lose an arm, I don't care." - The veterinary muttered, trying to stanch the blood from the arm of the coordinator.

"Shoot that thing right now." - The coordinator told the intern, who was still trembling.

"No need." - Iren was used with animals, but had not yet dealt with that species. - "He'll be fine ..." - He looked up, seeing that Paul had been away from the cage, and was now under the trees, within a reasonable distance, but still watched them. Iren has watched as his brother was holding the camera in his hands. - "Just ... He was startled by something. He was afraid. "

"Did you work in a circus or what?" - The Veterinary stranged the change in behavior of the leopard. That animal was almost impossible and too smart: once he nearly stole the key from the responsible for cleaning the cage. It was scary to imagine that a leopard knew the function of a key ... - "If you can do this with our other little kitties, I even marry you." - She joked.

"If this guy can keep this son of a bitch calm, even me can marry him." - The coordinator was still cursing because the arm, but the patch was almost ready. Meanwhile, the leopard was silent, only to be content with smelling Iren and close his eyes while being scratched under the chin. - "I don't know what kind of voodoo you do, but can start on Monday. It is not a job, it's just an experiment, right? I don't want anybody doing stupid things like that ... "

XXXXXXXXXX

Iren had no doubt that was the presence of Paul caused the leopard's agitation at the zoo. But thinking about it was so absurd that he merely remarked that a trial would begin soon. On the way back home, they spoke a little, but the tension slowly fell apart last night.

During the day the street in which Paul lived was very quiet, almost empty, but by far they noticed that someone was waiting on the stairs in front of his house. Paul let out a long sigh of boredom to seeing the BMW parked in front of his house and the woman who was on the steps with a cell phone in one hand.

Iren glanced at the woman, she was still young, was elegantly dressed, and judging by the finish of the clothes had to be very expensive. Iren was quite familiar with that type, he had known so many girls like her when he was in college. She has tidy hair, a light blonde shade, fall in light waves until they reach a little below the shoulders. Her face was interesting, with the sharp nose and small mouth, painted in a lighter shade of pink. She took with her a hand bag, where she was a nested a fluffy and white Chiuaua.

She looked up the designer sunglasses above her forehead, revealing gray eyes. Once she saw Paul coming, smiled and waved to him.

"Finally I can have a few minutes with you, Paul. You don't answer my calls. Are you avoiding me? "

"Sorry Cindy, but my schedule is already full, I cannot take pictures of your wedding. We already had talked about it. "- Paul did not seem as excited as she was.

"Get a time for me." - The simplicity she said that irritated Paul. What was that chick thinking?

"I can't." - Paul shrugged, opening the door. More than fast, Iren slipped into the house. He was sure Paul would close the door and leave the girl outside.

" Why are you leaving me standing here? This is not how a lady should be treated! Paul! I am talking to you! "- Paul continued to ignore the girl, and was about to say goodbye, when the girl called for Iren, pulling his arm, which actually almost made him loose the balance. At that time the Chiuaua started barking, which was already becoming a little scandal at the door of Paul.

"Talk to him, please! Tell him to receive me. "- She seemed slightly desperate, did not know who was Iren but thought he could help. - "Please, please, please!"

Iren looked at the girl and then to Paul, really undecided.

"Paul ... You.. should meet the girl. "- He said, receiving a glare from his brother as a response. - "For education!"

Paul rubbed his forehead. Decided to accept, at least to end the confusion that the girl was doing in front of his door.

"Right. Come in. "- Paul spoke, gesturing for them to come.

"Thank you" - The girl almost bounced, still clutching the arm of Iren, and walked in. Iren has looked at his brother, almost laughing in his irritation.

Cindy Berkley was the only heir to the rich heritage of her family. She always had everything she wanted with just a snap. Differently to what many could imagine, she did not fit the standard "poor little rich girl."Cindy liked the life she led and made sure to take it to the fullest. It was common she's stamping the gossip columns and tabloids, by her presence at social events of the most disputed, or the scandals she engaged.

Cindy met Paul at the wedding of one of her friends, when he was photographing the event. Since then, she called for Paul to photograph as well, further increasing harassment when she became engaged to a wealthy from Texas. Paul could attend to it promptly, as often as she wanted, if not for the fact that she was not only interested in his work as a professional. The resistance and negatives from Paul seemed to stoke the girl even more.

"I wanted to see more photos of your work, Paul. Although I really liked how Alicia's photos looked like ... "

Paul hung up his coat and left the bag on the table, beginning to take the camera and rolls of film inside.

"Paul, she is talking to you."

"Cindy. My name is Cindy. "- She tightened Iren's arm , seeing that his words to take effect, and Paul pointed to a chair for her.

"Nice to meet you. I am Iren. Brother of Paul. "- He smiled, a little embarrassed by the intimacy from Cindy's side. The girl was almost hanging on his neck, but her attention was for Paul.

"I didn't know you have a brother. When were you planning to tell me? "- Cindy finally dropped Iren, going around the table to be closer to Paul.

"I don't mix my personal life with work." - Paul spoke to Cindy somewhat cold. She was very naughty, forcing an intimacy that did not exist.

"To tell the truth ... does little we meet again in time. We didn't grow together. "- Iren said at last, almost without thinking. Cindy looked up, curious to learn more.

"Really? Oh, I love these stories of meetings and reunions. They're so pretty alike those from soap novels! "

"I'll ... make coffee. "- It was a good excuse to let Paul take care of his work alone, but he looked almost pleading for Iren, which could bet that Paul hated the girl.

"Mine with sweetener, please." - Cindy spoke naturally. Paul looked back at his brother.

"If you can, mine is very strong, Iren." - Paul annoyed and muttered in a low voice. The day would be long apparently.

While the girl chattering nonstop in the room, Iren expect the water to boil. He thought again about the way the leopard looked at him. His eyes had a ... human sparkle. And the feeling was familiar. Where had he seen anything like this before? He tried to remember a similar moment he could have lived, but wasn't able. Wanted tell Paul about his impressionsl, but didn't consider that was the right time.

When Iren returned with the tray and the cup, found Cindy trying to calm the pet dog, which growled nervous toward Paul. Since he was more resigned, and Cindy had left flipping through the book of some models as well as photographs of interiors of houses. Although photographs were very good and clean with light, did not compare with the pictures of animals, and these he didn't show.

"Your brother knows how to treat a girl better than you." - Cindy nudged Paul's arm while Iren served her cup. There was not a sweetener, so he had put sugar, anyway she was so thin that she had no need to worry about the weight.

"I bet he does." - Paul took a deep breath, finishing cleaning the lens of a big and heavy digital camera. - "Let's go straight to the point. What do you want ... for today? "

"Aaaah!" - Cindy almost cried, and embraced Paul's neck in a gesture of a bit too excessive happiness. Iren had to restrain himself not to laugh. - "I want something ... different! Daring! Just you and me ... Photographing me as no one has done yet! "

Paul looked a little disbelief.

"Why are you looking at me like this? You are an awesome professional,Paul. You have experience with artistic nudes, don't you? " - Cindy was trying to steer the conversation into another direction, as usual, but she still had not been so straightforward.

Iren scratched his neck. Cindy spoke it without even realizing his presence.

"No." - Paul was emphatic.

"Please! Paul, I need ...!"

Paul was so terrified that he began to take it away, falling back in his chair. Cindy noticed, and tried to soften the tone of the conversation below:

"It's a surprise that I want to do for my boyfriend ..."

"The day is cloudy. I work with natural light and this is terrible today. "- Paul returned a vengeanceful look on Iren's direction. - "I need someone to hold the spotlight."

Iren stared at his brother. He knew in the end Paul would find a way to go to the rematch. Iren and his big mouth and his soft heart.

"You just need to do all what I say." - Paul was so incisive, that Iren couldn't say no.

"Does your brother also go to the studio?" - Cindy was a bit surprised. In fact she wanted to find Paul alone at home. One more person ended up postponing his long-sought test full of ulterior motives.

"I need help with lighting, and since he's here, he may help me with the equipment." - Paul spoke, trying to look for Iren, who shied away, looking around the room. - "If you want to change ..."

"No, I think we get better at something more traditional. I'm not even produced enough today. You have to hire a makeup artist to work with you, Paul! Every time I need to get an appointment at the beauty salon before coming here." - She paused for a moment, then shook her head and asked for Iren: - "You're not a makeup artist, are you? "

Now that was Paul who almost laughed at Iren's annoyiance. They went to the attachment that led to the building next door, whom Paul had recently purchased and had turned into a studio.

"No. But he also loves cows. "- Paul said, getting the support of the camera, and not even looked at his brother, thinking Iren should be left to fend for himself with that preppy.

"I work with research." - Iren mumbled, trying not to blush to the roots of the hair.

"Research? What kind of research? It's something to do with television or politics? "- Cindy Iren riddled with questions while trying to accommodate the dog in the bag.

"I work with animals. I am a biologist. "

Iren Cindy looked for Iren like someone who looks for any inhabitant of an exotic land. She briefly arched the eyebrows and finally said:

"I can't see you in the middle of a bunch of stinky animals ... You're too cute for that. "

Paul chuckled discreetly on the other side of the studio, while opening windows and closing curtains to break the direct light.

"Hey, 'cute' boy ... Get that spotlight there. "- He could not keep a straight face, but continued to work, while Cindy went to the front of a mirror on the wall, starting to get ready, combing her hair and dropping again.

Cindy seemed electric, frantically getting ready, and taking an array of mysterious things in the bag. Iren had the impression of seeing a leather lingerie bouncing away on her bag.

"Iren ..." - Cindy called. - "Do you wear lenses?"

"What?"

"I asked if you use lenses."

"No. .. Why do you ask? "- Other people had commented on his eyes, but it was the first time he heard a question like that, and Iren did not understand. In his opinion, everything in himself was absolutely normal.

"Because your eyes are ... weird. " - Cindy changed seats wondering if that was the effect of light or Iren was lying. - "It seems they are ...lighted."

"Cindy! Are you ready? " - Was Paul's voice calling her. She immediately turned to him, forgetting almost automatically Iren.

"Of course not! Please don't rush me. I need time to get ready. "

"Lighted ..." - Iren snorted as he held the spotlight waiting some more guidance from his brother.

A few more long minutes, Paul was already done with the studio, just waiting for the girl. Occasionally exchanged a look with Iren.

"Hey, cute boy with blazing eyes." - Paul finally said, almost jumping to escape a sudden hit Iren gave him, in a rare outburst of genius.

"I'm ready." - Cindy finally announced. She didn't look much different than before, but she said she was ready, they had no reason to doubt.

Surprisingly, Cindy behaved. She was bothered by Iren's presence, but did not appropriate and sought to collaborate. Even seemed to be doing it only to please Paul, or at least not bore him further. They got it done before the end of the day and Paul resigned himself, while Iren was surprised because the work wasn't as simple as it looked.

"I think we have enough." - Paul said, after a few rolls of film.

Iren was exhausted and hungry and thought that Paul was so. Incidentally, Cindy was very tired, although she was extremely proud with the results - and frustrated by not having achieved what she wanted.

"What will you do now, Paul?" - Cindy stopped in front of the mirror, starting now for Iren what appeared to be cleaning the excess makeup or something. It was all very mysterious to him, as anything related to that woman ...

Paul exchanged a look with Iren. He was exhausted and just wanted to see her far away, but the devilish girl did not seem willing to go away anytime soon.

"Why the curiosity?" - Paul asked as he stashed it work properly.

"Oh, I dunno ... You're all alone here. And you don't want to keep his brother prisoner, do you? "- Cindy was combing her hair one last time and replacing the buckle before. - "Consider yourself kidnapped. You gonna have lunch with me, eh? "

"Cindy, I don't ..."

"So it is to celebrate the reunion with your brother, Paul! A lunch in family! It's going to be beautiful, isn't it, Iren? "

The blonde rubbed the arm of Iren, bringing him closer to her. She smelled very sweet because of the concentrated perfume, which has diverted a little face of aroma. Iren lowered his head and looked up at Paul, as if to say he was inclined to accept. The gesture left bewildered Paul. It was that same sweetness and dangerous gaze that he had recognized in the pub.

"_Shit_." - Paul swore mentally.

XXXXXXXXXX

The three were gathered around a table in one of the best and most expensive restaurants in Manhattan. The brothers felt a bit intimidated by the grandeur of the place, with its marble coverings, fine furniture and silk curtains. A gigantic crystal chandelier hung from the ornamented ceiling. The brothers wanted something simpler, but the insistence of the socialite was much bigger.

"You can ask whatever you want, it's on me. I am very happy to play the reunion of you. "- The blonde spoke with a glass of wine that was served as input.

Still no way, both made their request on the menu. The food of Paul, the most seasoned possible, and Iren, one of the most diverse types of steaks offered. Rare, almost raw. The dish Cindy boiled down to little more than some lettuce leaf with an olive solitary resting in the middle.

Some time after, and lunch was served. The brothers were so focused on eating, and Cindy noticed it watching them. Maybe it was just an impression, but both ate much the same way. It should be the same family thing, something in their "blood". There was not a lack of good manners, both seemed polite in this sense, but a matter of persistence in food. Cindy felt watching the scenes of a wildlife documentary.

"Your beef is practically mooing, Iren." - Cindy just watching, because the dish, as the meat was cut, there remained a small lake of blood. - "I thought you were the kind veggie ... Or they would ask for a light barbecue. "

"Me?" - Iren licked the own lips. At that moment he seemed particularly dangerous, but still slightly shy when he smiled at her. - "I could not live like this. I can't explain. And I can't even imagine myself with a plate of salad. "

"But I can." - Cindy shrugged. - "You look like a good boy. You has this sweet face which gets red for no reason. You're not like this ... Caveman. " - she turned a look straight at Paul.

He also had done his meal, but despite his plate not be raw, there was so much pepper on it that could burn half of the city. He seemed eager for sensations, and most obvious, intense sensations. The juice he had asked for had been a Swiss lemonade, with ginger.

"But this caveman didn't eat raw meat." - Paul was not offended. He also somehow did not expect Iren had a taste so... unusual. - "While you were just watching us, so to say. This is a bit invasive, did you know? Watching others covertly."

"I don't have much opportunity to look at you unless you are blowing smoke in my face. I hate cigarettes. "- She narrowed her eyes. - "I bet your girlfriend also hates your cigarettes."

"Here we go ..." - Paul sighed. That wasn't the first time Cindy touched on that subject, and it deeply bothered him.

Iren looked from one to another. Although invasive, the girl had just touched on a subject that Iren would like to know more about his brother. What Cindy said only confirmed what Paul had mentioned last night. Like Iren, he was not accustomed to living with people around.

"Was of it you brought me this far, Cindy? To sift through my personal life?"

"I just want to see you well, Paul. It's not good for a person living alone forever. You scare everyone away from you, why? "- Cindy wanted to hold the hand of Paul who was on the table, but he moved back.

She narrowed her eyes and let out a upset sound. Then she turned to Iren, who blinked surprised by what she said:

"By just looking at you I can really tell you're not like your caveman brother, Iren. I bet your girlfriend must be suffering too far from you. If I were her I wouldn't let you be all free out there."

Iren blushed. That was always very evident having such fair skin. He looked at the other table and found his brother staring at them. His eyes were darker than usual. Paul began to emit a smell similar to the night in the pub, but now it was something much more menacing.

"I have no girlfriend."

"I don't believe. You're lying! I know, you broke up with her before you move to Nova York. This is typical of you men. "

"Did you have gathered enough information, Cindy? Because I still have many commitments to solve. Thanks for the lunch." - Paul stood up, rising from his chair. - "When I get your photos ready, I'll call you."

"But ..."

Not even occurred to Iren to try argument with Paul. Somehow the change on his eye's colour worked as a warning about that. The clear color of always came to a deep green. What he did not understand was how Paul had been offended by a question that was not addressed to him. Iren nodded a brief farewell to Cindy, who was watching extremely pissed while they went away.


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Iren is no longer imagined himself doing anything else for the rest of his life. The work at the zoo went far beyond what had been used in research, and had allowed a direct contact with the animals, which alone would be pleasing to him. But where had been assigned to his trial period, was also unexpected, and much more interesting.

The whole crew were surprised by the extreme naturalness him with the animals. And it was surprising as the animals, especially the big cats, seemed to accept his presence. Iren was required as necessary by the veterinarian or one of the handlers, or to any treatment or simple tasks. Even the huge leopard that was rescued in mysterious circumstances spent his days quietly, almost always on top of the trunk that was in his cage, just coming down when seeing Iren.

Only Iren approached him. The big cat didn't allow others to do the same. Iren was his handler and veterinarian. That was his routine. Iren became increasingly amazed at the wit and intelligence of the beast, and it remained a mystery. That was beyond the size of the credible. Even if the animal was trained, he wouldn't behave that way. And often Iren caught the leopard staring at him, as if he thinking of something.

"He only remains to speak." - Iren thought aloud as he walked to the cage of leopards, taking the daily meal of the animal, fed pieces of fresh meat, packed in a container similar to a deep tray. He took with him the keys to the cage, given by the attendant, who was busy feeding the other cats.

Iren entered the cage without any fear. He was used at it, despite the complaints of the coordinator, who made him sign a liability waiver in case of an accident. He found the leopard already waiting, sitting, the restless tail wagging. The beast let out a low rumble, but not in a threatening way. It was his way of greeting.

In response, Iren stroked the animal, scratching behind the ears and stroking his powerful jaw. There was something familiar in that leopard. Of course, the cats were all basically similar, but ... He knew it. When light fell in the eyes of the leopard and they went from yellow to a lighter color, a variation that was very similar to Paul's eyes. Iren got surprised. Actually now he could say that Paul was actually the one who resembled a leopard, and not the opposite.

"Behave yourself." - Iren said, going to walk among the other leopards - that kept the whole time a distance between that and the usual pride. They just never mixed.

He left the food in the usual spot, looked into the ears of some and played with the cubs, taking the opportunity to examine their teeth. Everything was in order when he turned to leave and noticed that the leopard was in the same place, looking at him and still whipping the air with its tail.

"Don't even think about jumping on me." - But if he jumped, that would be a joke, and Iren knew it. He didn't get scared in the first week of work when one of the jaguars from another cage did it, but the intern almost had a heart attack.

The leopard just blinked slowly, only moving when Iren was near the gate, opening the latches, and when he moved to the other side and hit the lock, it was only then that the leopard jumped up, piercing the paw between the bars, the opened claws hooking in the ring of keys hanging on Iren's belt, pulling them from him.

"Hey" - Iren didn't believe what was happening. If he loose those keys, he'd be fried. How would he explain it? - "Give it back! Oh no ... I'm talking to a leopard. "

He was almost crying when he saw the leopard rolling on the floor with the keys in the mouth, stuck between his paws, and the crackle of the spring that closes the ring. In an instant all the keys were scattered on the floor near the bar.

"I don't believe ..." - The only thing Iren didn't want was discover the leopard had swallowed a key, but did not seem to be the case. The animal was sit again, looking at him while Iren started picking the keys from the ground, putting his arm through the grid. No one usually would do such thing, but he wasn't afraid. Iren just did it.

He seemed to have gathered them all, which were more than a dozen. Great way to end the day.

"Gallier. There is someone here looking for you." - The intern said, down the hall.

For this or any other reason, the leopard seemed to have received a blow, arching up and roaring loudly, in a sudden restlessness, which also affected the other animals around. The animal's fur was ruffled, and he started to emit a menacing hiss.

"Paul." - Iren not expect someone else. His brother was carrying a heavy backpack, certainly the work material.

"Which bug has bitten him, Iren?" - Paul said nodding to the huge leopard which growled dangerously.

"I. .. I don't know. A minute ago he was calm and now ... "

Basically, Iren knew the reason for the sudden change. That was Paul who disturbed the animal to the core. And seemed that Paul also knew it. Although Paul didn't provoke him, he neither moved out of the animal's sight, staying in the same place.

"I just finished a job, and how it was near here, then I thought it would be nice to get back together. Do remains too much for you to finish?"

"No, I've finished. I only have to take a shower and pack my things. "

"Go on, I'll wait." - Paul put the hand on his brother's shoulder. The time and sharing the same ceiling was just breaking a little the distance between them. They still hadn't a brotherly feeling for each other, but also the tension of the first day turned out cool.

The leopard went over the fence, stretching the paw toward Paul, in a swift and violent attack. It almost hit him. The leopard roared loudly, Paul stared at him with a disturbing stare, the look he returned was not much different. At that moment Iren almost feared more by the leopard than by his brother. He could hear coming from Paul the same low rumble, like from the leopard.

The leopard fell into the cage, climbing up and simmering away in the trunk, not less angry, but it seemed that Paul had established a boundary between them. A threshold that was too dangerous to cross.

Some time later, Iren appeared. He was in clean clothes, and his hair was already almost totally dry. The leopard seemed quieter, but he almost dragged Paul away and only when they reached a certain distance from the cages was noticed that the hiss of the leopard was reducing and fading.

"This is very strange. Did you know? "- Paul finally spoke.

Iren looked carefully to Paul. The eyes of his brother were tending more to the blue that day. What that change said about his mood was a mystery.

"What?"

"That leopard. He seems to understand things, what goes on around him. He is ...too smart. No use to tell me otherwise. You also feel that, Iren. "

"You are right. It's really strange. Do you believe he wanted to get my keys? "- Iren said it lower, fearing that any employee of the zoo to hear that talk. - "It seems like he knows what a key is made for."

"And another thing ... He seemed want to challenge me. He didn't like when I was near you."

"And the way you were then, I thought you would go into the cage and take care of it personally." - Iren just laughed while Paul frowned at him.

"That's it. I think he prefers the cute boys with blazing eyes."

"What?" - Iren felt a wave of heat rising on his neck and his whole face. He didn't know how Paul had picked that conversation, thinking that had been closed days ago.

"Shall I repeat?" - Paul stopped, staring at him steadily, which only worsened the blush of Iren, who tried to speak, snorted, grunted, but ended up shutting the conversation before slipping on a lot more dangerous one.

They came back home in silence, only to avoid another discussion. Iren had got used to the dominant personality of his brother, his disregard for rules and a certain widespread impudence. Only he was not accustomed to having to look at everything at once.

As they approached to home, Paul handled the keys to him.

"I'll be back soon."

"Where are you going?" - Iren surprised.

"Do you want to pasta for dinner again?" - Paul handed his bag to Iren, starting to go toward the corner where was the convenience store.

Iren understood that they were without food in home, and in fact was not like they two could live of instant noodles, while none of them had much talent for cooking.

He was alone at home, and while entering, was opening windows as Paul liked, even on a cloudy and cold day as then. Open windows and doors. Iren then went straight to Paul's room, to leave the bag there, and was actually the first time he went there. That wasn't like if Paul had forbidden to do so, just happened to ... Iren didn't think he should.

The bed was just the mattress on a low base structure on the wooden floor. In addition to the bedside table and a closet, there was no other furniture. However there was nowhere else in the house look so much like Paul. It was definitely his room. A darkl gray wall behind the bed, the dark red bed sheet. The carpet had a raw fiber appearance. Just enough, and more than that, the whole place was filled with the smell of his brother. It was as if Paul was there.

Iren practically ran away when he realized that he was sniffing around the place, and went wait for his brother in the kitchen.

"I'm here." - Paul's voice almost made Iren fall off the chair. Paul was barefoot, only with socks and stepping without making any noise. That was strange a man of his size moving so silently.

"You scared me." - Iren said nervously.

Paul went to the table. He had a few bags and put those on top of it. From the smell, Iren didn't need to ask his brother what he had brought for dinner. There were some fruits, coffee, and a package of meat. Iren inhaled deeply.

"You're weird. You never got scared before. "

Iren blushed and looked away. In fact, he was still under the influence of Paul scent permeated the room, especially on the sheets and bed.

"That's no biggie. Maybe it was because of that leopard ... I was somewhat impressed by him today. "

"Don't be so impressed. It's not like he knew how to use the key ... Or would simply open the door and leave. "

Iren agreed with a nod, as he removed the food from the packages.

"There is a new restaurant. We vary our diet this time. "- He served a steak on Iren's plate. The steak was what one could call thick, and just barely-past. Almost raw. - "Is that how you like it?"

Iren said yes and thanked his brother. The vision of the flesh and the smell of blood flashed an active instinct in him that he could not control, something that went beyond hunger. He pulled the plate and cutlery and ate with ravenous appetite.

That was perhaps the only portion of Iren had not been domesticated, Paul thought. He smiled to think how someone with an almost angelic appearance had a peculiar taste, rather, wild. The reasoning finally did Paul get into another field, and cursed himself by recalling the moments of lust he shared with Iren, when that should be the reunion of the two brothers.

"You're doing like Cindy in the restaurant that afternoon." - Whispered Iren, he had raised his eyes and caught Paul watching him. He seemed to have no other interest, just sitting in front of him, watching him eat that steak. - "A penny for your thoughts."

A chill ran down Paul's spine when asked. He tried to be as natural as possible, and not to let his brother know what in fact filled his thoughts. He didn't want that tension between they two to return. That's what its called because at any moment, fighting that primordial and animalistic instinct, which does not recognize family ties.

"Maybe one day I will tell you." - But why did he say that?

Iren sighed restrained, tense. He tried to return to his meal, which earned an increasingly bloody appearance with the small red puddle form at the bottom of the dish. By sticking the last piece in the fork, he again felt the gaze of Paul. If Iren himself did not feel very human as he ate, his brother hadn't a very different feel right now. It was as if he had thoughtlessly become closer.

Iren took the fork to mouth, bite, pulling out a drop of blood from the juicy meat, coming down slowly by his chin. And Paul was close enough to tilt further to Iren prying eyes. Paul's eyes were low, looking at his mouth as he opened his own to lick Iren's lips and chin.

Iren did not flinch, and his skin bristled at the whole feel of Paul's tongue going through the bloody and salty drop. He opened his lips and moved his mouth against his brother's. He felt Paul's big hand in his head, pulling the strands of his dark hair.

Both lost their sense and reason, and kissed hungrily, sliding both tongues, invading each other's mouths. The taste of blood seemed to feed more than the lust of the two.

The sensations of pure instinct that took their bodies was even more violent than that night in the pub. Iren pulled his brother's shirt with force, bringing him closer, digging his nails into the fabric and ripping it. Paul did the same inhuman hissing, harsh and domineering for Iren. He grabbed his younger brother, his hands gliding over the hot, feverish body, invading under his shirt, trying Iren's bare skin.

Paul's hands closed on the fabric, pulling it from his body without finding any resistance. He had stood up and pulled Iren with him, and swept the table surface with the arm, pushing him there, holding Iren over the table. That kiss became violent and desperately urgent, the gestures were motivated by a desire that he saw no limits.

Iren just groaned when he was sat on the edge of the table, Paul between his legs, rubbing it into the fabric. The heat grew between them, the bites were increasingly strong, nails left marks one on the skin of other. Iren groaned again, louder, squeezing his thighs around Paul's hips, finding space between the edge of his jeans and his skin, sliding to guide trembling hands that caress with more strenght. Iren's hands clung to Paul's rear, as he listened to the zipper running down, that sound like any other made no sense. All that mattered now was the touch, the feel of the Paul's skin on his hands when his pants slid to the floor. Paul was naked in Iren's arms, who was left lying on the cold surface of the table, his own pants torn from his body in a vigorous tug.

He pulled his legs as if Paul had longed all his life for that moment. And Paul was over him, all his weight on Iren, devouring his mouth, his neck, filling it with bites, licking him, holding him by the wrists and rubbing between his legs. Iren swung his legs around Paul's waist, who held him and rubbed against the other's belly. The liquid that flowed from his manhood made him slip, increasing the sensitivity of both. Paul snorted, almost uncontrollably. His muscles strained by the maddening arousal, the touch of his warm skin against Iren, in violent and passionate caresses. Paul felt that at any moment he would explode. He moved his hips, looking for Iren, wanting to penetrate him, sliding between the buttocks of him. At that moment, Iren gave a long moan, and called the name of his brother:

"A-aah ... Paul ... "

Suddenly, Paul pushed Iren away from him, like he was stricken with a contagious and deadly disease. Astonished, Iren saw Paul take a few steps back, stagger, fall up on the kitchen floor, among the pieces of the dishes that had been thrown off the table. Paul had on his face an almost irrational fear. Heaved and trembled, his body still feeling the effects of sex not consummated. He curled, the hands over his head, in a quiet desperation.

Then, Iren realized that they have surpassed all limits of morality. Iren felt his face burn and his eyes start to blur. What they were doing and how they were doing was monstrous. They didn't resemble humans. Paul was left in the kitchen for Iren, who retired to his room and then locked the door.

XXXXXXXXXX

Iren was shaking, sitting at the closed door of his room. He had spent a long time under the cold shower, and had wept not seen for a long time. Did not know why he was crying because he did not feel sad. He did not feel as dirty as he thought that he should. It was precisely this lack of regrets that frightened him.

Now it was late, and he was exhausted, unhappy and frustrated. He thought about leaving, even thought about going to talk to Paul. That situation that had formed between them since ... Since when? Since always. Iren remembered the first time they talked on the phone, his heart pounding just to hear Paul's voice. None of this situation was supposed to be happening, and neither reach that proportion.

He slowly realized that silence could be worse. They could not pretend nothing happened, and that tension between them only grew, threatening to throw them against each other in a wildness that scared Iren.

Iren shrank more, wrapped in the robe, looking away from a sudden chill, shaking him more than nervousness. If they were to talk, discuss, argue ... It had to be now. Before they... Iren shook his head, opening the door to his room, almost wishing that Paul was there outside in the dark hallway.

The hallway of the apartment and the rest were dark and silent. And cold. The windows were open. Iren tightened his arms over his chest, moving in the dark, in the direction of Paul's room. He felt that he was there, felt his strong presence, his scent, was conscious of his strength.

Iren inhaled deeply, trembling. A shiver passed on his back when he looked between the tracks of the curtain, the fourth cut the fabric in saw the same quarter plunged into the dark hallway, and saw Paul there on the dark.

Paul's skin was clear and rippled, shiny and sweaty, as he moved, caressing his own body, masturbating. Iren breathed deeper still. He recognized the smell of sex, semen and sweat, and felt affected by it, the heat rising around his neck.

Paul biting the tip of the sheet, trying desperately not to make any noise, just breathing cheating. More than seemed to enjoy, he seemed to feel pain. The awareness of Iren warned him to get out, but some unknown force holding him. He tried to hold his breath, fearing that his brother would notice his presence. The heat increased, spreading throughout his body. Iren felt feverish.

Iren took a step back when he saw Paul's body to move in a sudden gasp, followed by a muffled sound. Then, the movements were more sinuous, faster. Before long, there was the climax. The smell of semen was now much sharper. Iren had a dry throat with arousal. Then he saw when Paul relaxed the body, shrinking and becoming immobile. There was a trail of sweat spills on his stomach, and semen over the dark sheets.

Slowly Iren knelt. His thighs trembled, and his hand moved alone to his own member, closing around him. It was hard, very close to the climax itself, aroused by danger and by what he saw. His body was dissatisfied had a very long time, and Paul lit up like no one else did before.

The wail of Iren was barely audible, but that's what Paul did open the eyes, which were very clear, between green and blue. He rolled on the bed in one fluid and flexible motion in a way that Iren never seen anyone move. It just made him more handsome, in a simply threatening way. Paul was looking for him. He knew Iren was there, and Iren could not stop touching himself, desperately looking for his own relief, nor Paul could do more than just observe.

Each one attached to his own fear, they made no move to touch each other. It was Paul who came crawling toward Iren. For a moment the muscles of his bare back curled in a very little tension, waved their own pace without weight slowly until he got close to the curtain, looking into Iren's eyes.

Iren has not deviated from that penetrating gaze. Went on to touch with more emphasis, looking at Paul. He opened his robe, leaving his body on display, even with the vivid marks and scratches on the skin. The groans were low and choppy, and as did the strength of caresses, became more audible. Paul sighed long and deep.

When he felt the orgasm, Iren moaned loudly and arched an unusual flexibility. The spray jet tarnished his belly and the ground floor, leaving a white trail, very close to Paul. Panting, Iren looked at his brother who was partially hidden by the curtain.

A cold breeze came from Paul's room, making the tracks of the curtain move, revealing the two points of light in his eyes had become. Iren gasped when he realized that Paul approached in the same sinuous and fluid motion. Then, he bent down toward the trail of semen on the floor, and licked it. Iren shuddered at the sight. Paul seemed so little human, but at the same time, he was so seductive.

Paul followed the rest of the splash, not leaving out anything of the essence of Iren, delighted, finally going into the belly of Iren, whose body was startled to feel the tongue go one erogenous zone.

"Paul ... stop ... Please ... "- Paul would not listen. The daze of lust had already possessed him again. His hands were already sliding down his thighs and Iren were going up to the waist. - "Stop!"

Iren has given a jolt in Paul, and break free and fled down the dark corridor, and entered the room, slamming the door.

XXXXXXXXXX

Iren was alone again at the dinner table. He looked puzzled for an empty table, avoiding remember exactly what happened there a few days ago. Days. He had given up counting the days he did not see Paul. His brother had been missing since when they ... They went beyond the limits.

He slipped between shame and relief by the absence of Paul, and the fear that something has happened to him threatened to take it every time the phone rang. Paul had not just moved away, his things were in place, and even his wallet was on the bedside table. The last signal of Paul's presence in the house next day after that wild night,was the plate pieces had been swept into a corner on the kitchen floor. No phone calls, no discussion to indicate if he had just gone. Iren went with the routine, but could not stop thinking about it.

The routine... In a strange coincidence, the large leopard disappeared just as mysteriously as when it was found, without a trace. No sightings were reported of him all these days, making the zoo employees live in a apprehensive atmosphere. That animal always messed with the nerves of everyone there, and it seemed that his presence was still disconcerting to haunt the place.

Iren was thinking about that when the doorbell sounded for the first time in days, and he ran to answer the door. His heart beat wildly as he turned the latch. However, it wasn't Paul who had returned.

"Where is your brother, Iren?" - Was Cindy, who walked in the door without ceremony. "Don't you even try to hide him from me, Iren, I know that rogue is here! Paul! " - She called.

She spoke quickly and angrily exaggerated. The sound of high heels on the floor boards seemed to Iren sound of hammering.

"Did he forget my photos? It was to have been delivered! "

"He is not here, Cindy. And I have no idea where he is. Has been missing for days."- Iren spoke softly.

Cindy noticed that Irene was not lying by seeing his face. He was shot down, with the stubble and the hair a little in disorder.

"You look terrible ... How did that happen? Did you already informe the police? "

"I did. They are doing searches, but so far no sign of him. "- The consensus of the police was that Paul was an young adult and single, could be just having some fun. It was considered a possibility for Iren, yet let the name of Paul to the police, though not as a former missing person.

Cindy pulled Iren by hand, making him sit on the couch with her. She eyed him as wanting to make lots of questions. She kept holding firmly Iren's hand.

"Paul is a Neanderthal, but he would never do something like that. Did something happen between you? Did you discuss, or something? "

Iren looked up to Cindy, his blue eyes wide opened. His hands suddenly got cold, and he was afraid of losing something to denounce what had happened the night before the disappearance of Paul.

"No. .. nothing happened. We went to sleep and the next day Paul was no longer here. "

"I understand. Poor thing, you must be very concerned about him, don't you? "

The blonde put her hand on Iren's face, trying to comfort him. She stroked his cheek with the thumb. He felt so strange about it, usually Iren fleeing this kind of contact. And it was different from what was with Paul. Cindy's touch brought a wave of fear, almost disgust, as happened years ago when he was with Joseph.

"I am. But Paul is not stupid, and he isn't a child. "- Iren said quietly. - "But of course I'm worried. But as for your photos, they are ready. "- Iren moved from the couch, trying to keep a distance between them, but Cindy kept in place, linking her arm through his.

"Then you should not be so sad. You should do the same ... Go out, see people, meet someone. I bet your brother is doing that now. He didn't fool me with that serious face. "

Paul with another person. It was a very likely possibility. Iren's sixth sense began to warn him that Paul was hiding something. He recalled that in Paul's room there wasn't a single condom, something unusual for a single man living alone. He thought again about Paul with another person. That possibility made a bad feeling erode it. He imagined his brother in the company of someone then returning happy and quiet while he spent his days alone and worried. Iren was angry at that time.

"You're right." - Iren hated to admit it, but agreed. - "I will just not bother you with this conversation. I'll get your photos "

"Don't worry about it. Let's talk a little. "- Cindy giggled a bit evil. It was clear she wanted to fill Iren with questions and gossip about them. She stroked Iren's arm, with a little more of intimacy than the necessary.

"I don't think it's a good idea." - Iren said, standing up and almost slipped away from Cindy. - "I'm not an interesting person, and I'm have not too much to talk about."

Cindy stood up in a jump, kind in a threat to follow him. He could not even argue that Cindy was not attractive - though her beauty was too much plastic, even artificial.

"But I ..." - Cindy made a dull look to him, stopping to realize that that strategy the same as happened to Paul, did not work in Iren. - "Don't you like girls?"

"Wha .." - Iren laughed, surprised by the question. He felt blushing. It was not the first time someone asked him this, but never with such a fierce curiosity. He shook Cindy's shoulder in a gesture of sympathy. - "Yes,I like girls. There's nothing like that ...But I think you're more interested in my brother. "

"Now you're being unfair." - She pursed her lips as the girl who was spoiled. Again, Iren didn't fall into the trap. - "Why wouldn't I interested in you?"

"Because ..." - Iren shrugged, looked over Paul's table and picking a blue folder with the name of Cindy on the label. - "I'm not your type." - Iren could laugh at himself. If he did not mix with their peers even in college, but with Cindy was like he was from another planet. - "But you are very beautiful. Really. And your boyfriend is a lucky guy. "- Bullshit. Iren and Paul had commented on a day that Cindy's fiance was left on money was missing on brain.

Iren handled the envelope to the girl. Cindy then picked up the envelope, touching Iren's hand by purpose, and remained so. Ignoring the comment about her boyfriend, she replied:

"Every girl would like a man like you: smart, cute ..." - She touched his face, a dangerous distance. He was in a state of alert, the fear running through the fibers of his body. Cindy did not even realized what was happening with Iren. - "And ... so sweet ..."

Cindy put her lips over Iren's pinkish lips, he froze in the spot. He never knew why did that, but parted his lips to kiss her. There was a mix of curiosity and grace that he did not know how to solve, and if that was not the solution, at least was not at all unpleasant. At least not until a wave of fear go through him when Cindy encircled his waist and he became aware of her body against him.

The front door creaked and snapped, calling his attention with a shudder that he could not stop. Paul had returned, and apparently, he had just seen what happened.

"Paul" - Cindy jumped toward him, a look alternating between Paul and Iren and she stepping further, but she ended up going back two others steps, almost going to hide behind Iren.

Paul had blood in his mouth. He was almost unrecognizable, very pale, wearing only pants that obviously didn't belong to him, and was barefoot. On the whole was fairly dirty, and also injured, with bruises and scratches everywhere on his shoulders. And the smell that Iren recognized promptly. A strong smell of sex wafted from him: the smell of a woman.

Iren's first impulse was to approach the brother, but retreated when he saw the stare that was directed to him. Cindy gasped, startled to see Paul in that state. Not even the most ragged beggars in New York went that way. She concluded that wherever Paul has been, it was not a respectable environment. In the end, Iren took courage and said:

"Where have you been Paul? What happened to you end like ... this?"

"Out there." - Paul was emphatic, dry. He left the two and went to his room. Cindy put her hand on her nose when Paul passed through them. Iren turn inhaling deeply, what only confirmed his suspicion. He wasn't relieved to see Paul. He was furious.

"Ew... Did he walk through the trash or what?" - Whispered socialite to Iren.

"I'll talk to him. I think it's better you go now, Cindy ... "- Iren said with restrained, trying not to show his displeasure. My God, he thought, had no right to be jealous. Feeling possessive about his brother was something as wrong as what happened between them.

"When may I see you again?"

Iren was surprised by the question of the girl. He muttered something for education and went to the door. She even kissed him lightly on the lips goodbye, leaving Iren confused. When he was alone, took a deep breath and went to Paul's room, apprehensive of what would happen.

Iren stood in front of the curtain in the entrance of Paul's bedroom. He heard the sound of water in the shower, and soon, he could do more than wait. Fortunately the smell of the woman who was in him had slowly dissipated. Now it was like a ghost, but it was there. The certainty that Paul had been with someone else.

He sat on Paul's bed. It was the first time he did this, and could not forget what it was like seeing him there last night before Paul disappeared. When his brother returned from the bath, was looking better, but still was tired and did not seem willing to talk.

"Where have you been?" - Iren asked after watching him for a time, while Paul walked wrapped in the towel, going to the closet and looking for a clean change of clothes. - "Don't ignore me."

Iren realized he could not claim much of it not in these circumstances. Paul didn't even look in his direction.

"I'm talking to you!" - Iren's voice rose as he seldom did, betraying a certain aggressiveness, which was also in his eyes as he lowered his head slightly, driving a sharp look for his brother.

Paul stopped where he was on the way back to the bathroom. There were scratches on his arms, his back and also a ugly bruise on his face near the chin. The look he finally rose to Iren was not better than what they received, and the color made clear by the change on his mood.

"What do you want to hear from me?"

"Do you think you can just disappear without further notice and without giving less?" - Iren lowered his head slightly, still staring at his brother.

"Why would I notice? Did you not want me to scare Cindy? Or rather ... didn't want me to make you two stop? "

"What?" - Iren grew red with anger. He never imagined that his brother had an attitude like that. - "I spent all these days thinking that you could be dead!" - Iren raised the tone of your voice. - "And so you go home like ..."

"Like what?"

Iren did not even know how to explain what he had seen, a intruder smell from others. It was obvious to him, but had no idea how to describe it, then he decided that there was no getting around the reason for his anger.

"You were with someone. You had sex with someone. "- It was not a question. It was a finding that was confirmed solely through Paul's eyes.

"I shouldn't answer to you, Iren." - Paul said, turning away from Iren. - "Now, get out."

"No! I want you to explain! "

"I have talked you to go out!" - Paul shouted, his voice strangely turning into something like a snarl. That didn't sound as Paul's voice. Even the way he walked from one side to the other, that made Iren remember much more of the leopards in the zoo than a human gesture.

"What's with you ...?" - Iren whispered, falling back on the bed, as Paul approached.

"So is it with you too!" - Paul's voice became a hiss of menace. The color of his eyes changed again, but not yet in a way that indicated anger. Slowly Paul also sat there, leaning toward Iren, like leopards do when they are on the trunks, Iren thought. - "I'm here, am not I? Yes, I was with someone. Yes, I had sex with her. But I came back. I interrupted your play with Cindy, do I? If you want, stick with her. But don't say I didn't warn you. Now get outta here. "

"It was an accident." - He did not intend to justify about anything, but even so he did.

"It was also an accident that has happened between us?" - Paul punched in bed.

"It will not happen again because ... I decided I'm leaving. I'm no longer able to live under the same ceiling with you."- Iren did not look at his brother to say that.

Paul winced, livid. He leaned his face in his hands, and breathed deeply. Just spent a few moments in silence.

"If you think is the best thing to do ... So do. I also can't stand this situation anymore. "- Paul was speaking low. "- Now get out, Iren. These last days have been bad for me. "

Iren obeyed the will of his brother, retiring, but not before turning to look at his brother sitting on his bed staring blankly.

"It will be the best for both of us." - He thought, and still looked back before leaving the room.

Paul was in the same place, still inclined that strange way, his face resting on one hand. More than ever he did resemble the leopard of the zoo. No. He now resembled of a sphinx, full of answers to questions that Iren himself couldn't make.

XXXXXXXXXX

The television on Paul's apartment was so little used soon that was turn on a low hum began to interfere with the sound. Iren wasn't used to watch, but could not think of anything else. Didn't want to leave, nor thought he still would have something to talk to Paul after the last conversation they had. Nor was planning to sleep, while his brother was sleeping like a rock, obviously exhausted.

He wasn't paying attention to the news, unless when they were shown pictures of the zoo where he worked, were actually images the way of illustration only, since the news was another.

The report was about the mysterious big cat attack nearby Long Island, who in addition to the animals that appeared dead, then killed a homeless person. That caught Iren's interest, who approached a bit of TV, as the sound was impaired. He thought that was the leopard might have been missing from the zoo. But what witnesses reported was that it was a big black cat, very similar to a panther. One of those witnesses got a few seconds of video, recorded from a cell phone. Despite the low quality of the image, Iren could clearly see the huge black panther entering in the woods. Iren shuddered when the animal turned to the camera. Just as the leopard, the beast had something human in its eyes.

Search expeditions were made, including dogs. At one point led to the search for a police team from the woods, and then the trail was lost, he did add that story to others that were part of the urban legends that area.

The story ended and another began. Iren stared at the screen for a long time before switching off, thoughtfully. It could, of course, be a panther living in the city, as well as that of the leopard zoo had been found inside a residence in Boston. Strange things happens in big cities. There was also, as quoted by a reporter, the possibility that someone had deliberately committed crimes simulating the attack of a wild animal, although the DNA report was not conclusive.

Iren blinked, looking toward the bedroom of Paul. It did not take a genius to put two and two together and find that he was involved. An absurd, however as absurd as possible.


	6. Chapter 5

Iren was shivering inside his jacket. He wasn't afraid of go out alone in a city he knew so little, and late at night with his mind full of suspicions that he didn't dare to name. His fear was only one, and that he had left in the house. Paul was his fear.

He had almost gone from the house, had taken only the coat and stood on the stairs for a long time trying to decide what to do. Go to the police? Iren didn't know anyone in New York. There was Cindy. She was the only option and Iren's despair didn't let him think in another. Now he was on the corner, waiting anxiously in the empty street, trying to warm his hands with the breath.

"Here" - he saw the car stopping at a certain distance, Cindy jumping and waving her hand. - "What happened to you?" - She did not believe when Iren ran toward her. He was very pale.

"Please help me. I didn't know who to call. I need to talk with someone or I'll ... I'll ... "- He didn't know. He was in a permanent shock to think that his brother could be a killer. But what could he tell her, anyway?

"You're starting to scare me, Iren. Did Paul do something? "

Iren closed his face with his hands. The situation became increasingly untenable. He had no other choice.

"You know Paul more time than me, Cindy. Have you noticed any strange behavior from him? "

"He always was strange, Iren."

"No, that's not what I mean. Have you ever noticed any suspicious attitude on his part? "

"Despite the fact that he always liked to be alone, I don't remember any."

Iren seemed even more nervous, snapping his fingers. Cindy stroked Iren's arm, and stroked his hair. The proximity made Iren's body feel warm, leaving him a little more comfortable in cold weather.

"Come to my house. There we can talk better and calmer. "

It seemed that Cindy did not realize the seriousness of Iren's situation. In her mind, was just another fight between the brothers, a little more serious one, but that would be resolved soon. Iren accepted the invitation and accompanied the girl to the car. He would go anywhere but he didn't want to stay in Paul's home. As he walked, Iren had the urge to look back at the house. And he was there. A chill ran the back of Iren to realize his brother's silhouette in the window, and he was sure that Paul was watching them.

XXXXXXXXXX

Cindy's house was in outer boroughs, where much of the elite of New York society resided. The classical-style mansion was surrounded by a beautifully landscaped garden and flanked by the heated pool. If it were otherwise, Iren would be amazed at the fact that such a big house would make home only for one person. Now the only thing that occupied all his thoughts was Paul.

Cindy asked Iren to follow her to the terrace, where there was a large window showing the exterior of a winter garden. Part of the pool penetrated the environment, around which the floor was marble, and the only furniture were white leather Barcelona chairs. She always walked arm in arm with Iren, fingers moving in a gentle caress, Iren which gave little or no importance. They sat in a large white sofa.

"Would you like a drink? A little wine will do you good. "

Iren only neutrally agreed it was better to have a drink to relax and release his tension. He was not accustomed to drink, but understood that it was the kind of situation that only a good dose of alcohol can help address.

"Here." - Cindy returned with a glass of white wine for him. Oddly, she didn't bring any for herself. Iren first noticed she was wearing an evening gown, and she noticed his curious stare at her. - "I was at a cocktail party when you called." - She explained.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I prefer a thousand times your company. "- Cindy sat beside him, pulling Iren so he leaned back on the couch. By touching she realized that the tension in his shoulders was enormous. - "Let's start from the beginning. You fought with Paul, didn't you? "

Iren breath. There was no point going into details, which would be embarrassing in an unbelievable way. In fact, everything up there was unbelievable.

"We had a fight. Rather, we discussed. "- Iren tasted the wine, which just seemed to hit it hard. He felt dizzy at first sip. He remembered that he hadn't eaten anything the whole day. - "Cindy, I want to know what you know about my brother."

Cindy's eyebrows arched, and she crossed her legs, getting more comfortable, though the hand was still stroking Iren's shoulder.

"I told you ..."

"No. I want to know ... If he does not have a relationship. What does he do anyway? Paul is my brother, but I know nothing about him. "

"Paul ... He has friends, I've seen them going out. But relationship? Pfff ... I thought (please don't be offended, Iren) he was gay. But no. His brother doesn't like anything. I never saw him with anyone. And even my friends never saw him dating anyone. "

It all was very strange. Or perhaps not so strange, after all Iren had a behavior similar to Paul. In other hand, Iren never killed anyone. It hurt in his soul thinking such things of his brother. Iren felt for him something indomitable, hard to explain. He took another sip of wine, the drink began to take effect. His body felt lighter. A slight dizziness came a little later, causing it to tilt his head back.

"Cindy, I suspect Paul is in something very serious ..."

"What is it?" - She asked, now with his hand making a slight pressure on his shoulder, like a massage.

"He's a murderer. A psychopath ... "

Cindy frowned. She supposed it was the wine. And thought that Iren was also weak for drinking.

"This is very serious, Iren! Do you have any proof? "

No, he had no proof. Iren then drank the wine of the cup almost all at once. Now that he had touched on the subject, would no longer stay around.

"He spent so much time off! Have you seen in which state he came back! There was blood in his mouth! Don't you think that's proof enough? "

"Calm down Iren. I dunno, maybe he has got drunk and fell on the floor and hit the mouth. Or even got into a fight ... "

"The blood was not his. I know this because I smelled. That wasn't his! "- Iren's voice was a whisper. If this were possible, he was even paler. His mind was light but full of images, many of them confused.

"What are you talking about, Iren?" - Cindy refilled Iren's glass with more wine.

He looked at Cindy, knowing that he had said too much. He never spoke it to anyone, and she would just think he was crazy, or just would not believe. Iren shook his head.

"I know, Cindy. I just know. "- He sighed, drinking some more. The soft wine down his throat, that vertigo becoming pleasantly uncomfortable. He no longer felt so cold. - "My brother is a dangerous man. I don't want to imagine the things he does ... And there are things ... About our family. "

"What things?" - Cindy leaned toward him, not only because Iren's voice was low as well, but also enjoying how the wine affected him. When Iren closed his eyes, visibly stunned by the drink, Cindy touched his hair, watching him closely.

"Dangerous things." - Iren could not forget that grew up with them. On his father's madness, he sunk on alcoholism, many disparate things. Paul himself did not seem to want to talk about it. And if the madness was a seed planted in their blood? And if Paul was going the same way as Oliver? - "I don't want to go home ..."

"You don't need to go back, Iren. You can stay here. The time you want. "- There was a smile in Cindy's voice. - "Paul doesn't know that you're here. Don't be afraid ... "

Iren felt when Cindy's hand moved inside his coat, then no longer felt the coat, pulled by his arms, and himself being pushed on the couch.

"He knows. I feel that he knows ... I just know. "- Was the same feeling when they were separated at the orphanage. When Paul left, Iren had a very present feeling that Paul always knew where he was, and when he needed him. - "I'm afraid." - Iren tried to get up, but not because he thinks Paul would be there, but because Cindy was on him, kissing his neck and trying to open his shirt. It was only when he realized her weight in his hips that Iren had a vague idea of what was happening.

Iren looked at her, confusion in his mind was much greater because of the alcohol. Cindy looked into his eyes, engaging, provocative. She took the hand of Iren around her waist, and led them, making them go through her body, breasts and neck. Iren felt the warmth of his body increase in the same proportion as the sense and reason have been decreasing. He also came into an almost irrational fear, but this was alternated with an increasingly dangerous arousal.

Cindy hugged and kissed him, and when he noticed, Iren was undoing the clasp halter dress she wore. After that, they were already rolling on the floor, over the carpet of Siberian tiger skin.

The alcohol had dulled his senses, Iren was only aware of the smell of sex that exuded from his body, the smell of satisfaction that came from Cindy. He could not even tell if there was good or not because it was a requirement, as he ... Iren had only been so obedient.

Opening his eyes as he sat, the room spun. There was an undefined spot in the gap that led into the garden. He opened his eyes, and when he realized it was only the Cindy's exclamation that made him become conscious.

It was Paul who was there.

"But ... Paul, how did you get here? "- Cindy asked, covering herself with Iren's shirt . She, like he, was naked. The house had naturally a security system, and even a mouse would sound the alarm, which made the presence of Paul impossible.

Paul just looked back at her. His expression was cold, but his eyes burned in an intense and dark shade of green. He exuded a contained tension, an accident waiting to happen. He had no shirt, only dark pants covering his legs, but the cold did not seem in any way to affect him. Was only when Iren looked down he realized that something was very wrong. Paul was barefoot, and there was blood on his feet.

"You .." - Iren started, but had lost his voice. The possibility that Paul had gone all the way to meet them was daunting. And his expression, to imagine that he had been there all the time, watching Cindy and Iren ...

"Paul, get out of my house. This is invasion of privacy. "- Cindy spoke nervously, getting behind Iren. The presence of Paul at that moment filled her with fear.

"I can feel that you're like me, Iren ... I late to realize it. "- Paul did not listen, and began to move in a slow walk, winding around them. The way a man of his size could move so lightly, so fluid, it was scary.

"I don't want to compare myself with you. You are crazy! "- Iren changed in a sudden outburst of aggression. He lowered his head, with the same keen eye and challenging to his brother.

"You can not stay here any longer, Iren! You must come with me. Now."- Paul hissed, staring him straight in the eye.

With an unexpected agility, Paul moved on Iren, grabbing him by the arm. However, Iren resisted. His heart was pounding in his chest, his skin was burned like that time years ago, like something was under it. He let something like a low hiss, showing teeth, facing Paul. Startled, Cindy crawled near the sofa. She thought of shouting, but fear it deprived her voice. Considered calling the police but could not even remember the emergency number. She was scared and thought it could never happen.

Paul and Iren had been locked in a horrible fight, violent and wild. The roar issued from Paul's chest in no way resembled a human sound. He noticed when Cindy finally reached the bell of employees, and he advanced toward her.

"You won't call anyone. You don't know what is happening here ... "

"Stay away from her!" - Iren jumped between them, pushing his brother away from Cindy. Iren had blood in the lips from a punch that Paul had given him, and the taste of blood has made him more agitated. He was cutting off by successive waves of chills in his body. - "Murder! I will not let you hurt Cindy! "

Paul took a step back. It was his turn to head down a little, look at the fiery animal. That was a warning. Iren could feel that the warning look.

"It's not me who will do it, Iren ..." - he whispered. Paul's eyes were clearer, the green had become clear, and now acid. Gradually changed to yellow. There were more like the eyes of a human being. - "You don't understand ... I told you so! "

Paul fell over, breathing deeply, letting out a groan of agony as his bones cracked. At that time an employee at the home of Cindy came running, stopping at the scene unfolding before his eyes. Iren himself did not believe his eyes. He winced in place, when Cindy shook him, terrified. Iren could not help but shudder as well, but because the heat in his skin increased to the limit. He opened his mouth to scream, but never knew it came to drop some sound when his skin broke.

XXXXXXXXXX

Cries of despair and horror echoed through the mansion. Cindy ran stumbling onto the garden, the thigh bleeding, torn by claws, in a frantic attempt to survive. She screamed for help, sobbed and cried, but not a living soul appeared to rid her of that beast.

She saw horrified when Paul fell to the ground, his body twisting and his features changing him in a monstrous appearance, realigning the bones noisily, until his skin broke and he became a completely black panther. To her utter despair and disbelief, the same had happened to Iren, who in the next instant hit her with his claws, knocking her down.

The smell of blood made the beasts even more aggressive. The employee impulsively ran against Cindy, trying to help her and save his life, but was taken to the ground by a blow of the other panther. The blood poured in torrents through the floor. The white carpet got immediately dyed in dark red.

The panther was trapped behind Cindy while jumping on the branches of the tree in the garden that passed beside the pool and cross ahead in front of her. There was no where to run. Blood splattered on the marble, pooling up and ran to the pool water, melting into red spirals, which only shook his head when Cindy fell on them.

The panther dragged Cindy's shattered body along the way, leaving a broad trail of blood. Across the room, the employee still stared at the panther with static eyes, staring, while he was torn to pieces. The panther lifted the muzzle drenched in blood, facing the other returning.

They exchanged a loud roar, deep, frightful. It was like the cry of a human voice. One of the panthers shook his head as if he was searching for the source of that sound, and came upon a large mirror that went through an entire side of the room along the wall. It was only at that moment that he saw and realized what he was and what he had done.

XXXXXXXXXX

Iren woke up with a start. He had just awakened from a nightmare. He sat on the bed and looked around and realized he was in his room in Paul's house. The last thing he remembered until then was that he followed Cindy to her house and talked to her. He had no idea what had happened after that. He moaned in pain and put a hand on his forehead. His head was throbbing painfully, and his stomach heavy. He remembered having drunk white wine, and little else. He rose to the cost, to search for analgesics. He remembered he had a medicine cabinet in the bathroom and went there.

Upon entering there, he met with his reflection in the mirror and almost screamed in shock. His face was smeared with dried blood, as well as the hands and part of your chest. Iren started shaking, terrified and confused. Quickly brought to the shower and let the water fall and cleaned all the blood. The water got dyed red down on the floor.

He did not realize when he began to cry, at first a pain clutching his chest, suffocating him, and went for his throat like a tight knot, culminating in the first hiccup. Iren has trembled so that he could not even stand up, and ended up sitting in the shower, sobbing incessantly. That blood was not his, he knew that wasn't. Then he remembered having drunk, he remembered to had sex with Cindy, and remembered ... Paul.

Paul, watching them. Paul furious. The threats. Anger and jealousy that emanated from him, coming from an area beyond rationality. Iren groaned in despair. He wanted to believe he was crazy, but he saw with his own eyes when his brother ... When Paul's skin broke up, and he became ... There was an animal under his skin. A panther.

"A monster ... Paul is a monster ... " - Was the only cohesive thought that occurred to Iren. He cried just exhausted, and no longer trembled sobbed. His head was empty, he felt all alone. - "And I am too."

He had no more tears, just fear. He remembered Joseph, remembered his own fear. A life guided by fear. Now he knew why, but only felt worse.

Iren left the bathroom and walked, water still dripping through his body, to Paul's room. He knew he was there by the smell. The smell of Paul along with the blood of another person. Iren crossed by the tracks of the curtain and found his brother asleep yet. The room in a layered half-light, broken by the closed curtains. The covers were also marked by tangled crimson spots.

He hesitated, bit his lip, but the next moment, Iren was lying next to Paul, and with him, hugging his back. He wanted comfort, protection and wanted heat. Paul was the only one who could do it for him. It was the only one left in his life. Iren wished he could go back in time when they were still children and the world seemed much simpler.

Iren heard Paul giving a deep breath and move, awakening. It seemed that he had noticed the presence of his brother. Paul turned and found Iren's very blue and sorry eyes staring him. He did not flinch at the sight of Paul's blood brands.

Paul's eyes won a bluish shade, almost gray. Without saying a single word, Paul brought Iren with him, embracing the younger tenderly. Iren wasn't the only one who wanted to be comforted for a lifetime of fear, loneliness and anxiety. He also knew that the only one left in his life was his brother. At that time they were everything one to another. Everything.

Iren moved into the Paul's arms, his eyes closed, sharing the heat that emanated from him, his strength was only a small part in that firm embrace. The smell of blood didn't disgust or scared Iren this time. He shook his head, taking deep breaths at Paul's neck, and that was the instinct that made him open his mouth, the tongue touching the other's skin, tasting the blood, causing Paul to roll back onto the bed, while Iren climbing over his body, licking his neck with an animal desire, until he got into his brother mouth.

Paul's mouth opened to him, readily accepting that fiery kiss, embracing him around the waist. One explored the mouth of the other lasciviously. Iren started to rub his body still wet on Paul, his hips moving on impulse, while the older slid his hands and nails back to Iren's buttocks, pulling out a grunt from him.

Paul turned over Iren, rolled over him with violence, getting over it now, holding his wrists against the mattress. He bit his lower lip, chin. He slid his eager tongue on the pale skin, leaving a trail of saliva. Iren was left numb with pleasure, without guilt, without fear.

Iren arched in a spasm when Paul went down to his lower abdomen, mouth going against his hard sex . Now Paul's hands were clutching Iren's waist, while he clung with trembling hands to the other unruly hair. There was no need for words, they did not need anything except a brief look of consent when he opened his lips around Iren, taking the entire phallus with his mouth, deeply, at once.

Iren's body arched up hard on the mattress, he laced his fingers in Paul's hair, and now stroking the legs away more around his brother shoulders, hips moving up and down following Paul's mouth. And his tongue ... It was not like a human one. It was a fine roughness, and seemed to be everywhere, and when Paul left his mouth away from member, was to slide it further down, filling it with saliva.

Iren's mouth opened again, in a deep gasp, before he was staring at the ceiling in a lost , dreamy expression. Now his eyes closed in a loud moan of pure pleasure. He was feeling Paul's mouth between his thighs, then he felt the soft bites there, up through his stomach, putting his tongue in his navel without any delicacy. When he dropped the weight on the body of Iren, was to make sure that he would not run.

The look they exchanged was so deep, so wild that no one knew where one ended and the other began. They were just part of the same desire, the same single movement. Iren growled angrily when he was grabbed by the arm, Paul's hand leaving a red mark on his pale skin. He put Iren on his back, kneeling on the bed, pulled his hair, and finally deteined Iren with a bite, grabbing his neck, while holding him by the shoulders, digging his nails into Iren's flesh. There were almost more angry than desire that time.

Paul began to rub his erection against Iren's entrance. Realizing that he was in the right place, Paul gave the first thrust, deep and violent. Iren shook hands against the bed headboard, releasing a high and garble noise . His whole body trembled, he barely holding his legs, wobbly. Paul was too big, and too strong. Iren had not recovered well from the first assault, and others were then became stronger. Iren shouted again, wanted to move, but Paul held him with another bite.

Iren could feel Paul's hot breath in his skin, hear his panting of pleasure, and felt that pungent aroma which he knew so well, but stronger and intimidating. Paul made Iren turn to face him. They kissed with animal lust, being matched in the same way as with a final thrust, finished putting himself entirely in Iren's body.

Paul began to move his hips against Iren. The thrusts were vigorous, deep, and increased the pace as their arousal grew, knocking him to the brink of irrationality. He pushed with all his strength and Iren accompanied him, pushing his hips against him, following the penetration. Paul closed his hand on Iren's member, and started to stimulating further, following the same rhythm of their movements increasingly fast and undulating.

Paul's moans were becoming gradually in long howls, sound, very close to the animal, being accompanied by Iren, which emitted a low rumble in response, a sound almost angry, that could be both anger and pleasure. Their bodies glistened with sweat, Iren's bare skin was marked by scratching, biting and hickeys. Iren turned against Paul, showing his teeth every time the older went beyond the limits of his thrusts, sort of a warning, but also as a challenge.

The senseless way they moved one against the other was beyond anything that any one of them had ever experienced. There was no fear, nor limit. Paul moved into thrusts deeper, more violent, while Iren arched his back, spreading more the legs so that his brother took him more vigorously. He now belonged to Paul, only to him, and shivered in a wave of pleasure that only grew and gained strength. Paul rolled his hips in a move even more intense, his teeth closed on Iren's shoulder, who cried so much in pain and pleasure. He could not recognize his own voice when he shook in orgasm, wild spasms that he could not control. He felt Paul shed his cum into him, running down his legs while Iren soaked the messed up sheets beneath them.

There was not time to return to their conscience. Paul had to hold Iren tightly for not let him fall. Iren's gaze was fouled, he was missing the air, his breath heaving reduced to a noisy and rough pant.

Paul's arms closed around Iren's body, pulling him into his lap, still not out of him. Paul was kneeling, sitting on his heels and did let Iren's back rest against his chest.

They stayed there for a while, Paul embraced Iren, with his head resting on the shoulder of the younger. Both felt their heartbeats slow down, returning to normal. More relaxed, Paul withdrew from within Iren and helped him to lie on the mattress, and then lay down beside him. Both stared at the ceiling, half amazed and a little frightened by what had just happened between them. Iren slid his arms to Paul, moving to stay with him. Didn't look at him, preferring to hide his face in his brother's shoulder. Paul kissed Iren's dark hair. How ironic. Paul remembered that it was exactly what he did when Iren was very young when he could not sleep because of the noises he heard outside on stormy nights and went to his bed, scared as a kitten. This sudden recall didn't make Paul feel remorse, or guilt. He felt something close to affection, tenderness.

"Paul?"

"Yes?"

"Is it going to happen?" - He moaned. The fear returned almost violently, to remember that sex had always been a threat to both. - "Now ...?"

"I don't know." - Paul replied in a whisper, inhaling deeply into Iren's hair. - "Had to happen ... It would have happened. Otherwise ... "

"We... We'd kill each other? "- Was a possibility that startled Iren. But he didn't feel anything but that delicious lassitude throughout his body, just the desire to stay in Paul's arms. There wasn't the burning sensation under the skin. The animal that was within him was at peace. Was not?

"I don't know."

Iren thought for a time, waiting in silence. Nothing happened, and it seemed that neither would happen. Like him, Paul did not seem to have any effect.

"How ... How happened with you? "

Paul sighed at length. He didn't like turning these stories. But thought Iren had the right to know, after all, they were together in that great absurdity that fate drew.

"After I ran away from home ..." - Paul could feel the slight jump in Iren. He had not yet said how he got out of the house of his adoptive parents, and not worth telling him the reasons. - "... I got a job. I had, you know ... World hunger. I wanted to do everything I couldn't do before. Included... "

"Of course." - Iren understood. He felt so when the opportunity arose to Joseph, and he didn't even really like his roommate.

"She was the wife of my boss. She was bored, annoyied and I was convenient. I could not say anything, and neither she. One night I was arranging the store's storage... That was one of those convenience stores of small towns, selling everything, even weapons. Well .. She came with a lame excuse and that happened. It was horrible." - Paul would have laughed if it were not so clear remembering what happened next. - "That happened to me. I thought I was going to die, I thought for a moment that everything what my father had talked about sin, punishment and hell was true. I didn't have much time to think, I wanted help, but she had taken an axe and was coming to me. She kept screaming. "

Paul took a deep breath. He was conscious, was the strangest thing he ever felt, being stuck in that form, and still able to think, even if driven by so dense instincts.

"I just defended myself. I had no intention of hurting her, but that happened." - He continued. - "I thought I was crazy, or that was the punishment that my father talked so much. I didn't stay to see the consequences, I was gone. And then it happened again and again ... And I was sure. And... I died every day. I just tried to pretend that was not happening."

"How old were you, Paul?"

"Seventeen."

Iren stroked Paul's arm. He thought that Paul's situation had been even worse than his. Iren at least did not remember anything that happened when he was with Joseph, as his brother was aware of everything going on around him while he was imprisoned as a panther.

"It happened to me with a roommate, when I was at boarding school." - Iren blushed, admitting it to his brother. - "Well .. you know, only boys studied there and... "

"If it was as bad as it was my first time, then you may have reason to be ashamed of." - They two still managed to laugh in the midst of so much misery. It was the first time that happened since they parted in childhood, shared a sincere laugh. Iren then continued.

"Things were happening quickly, and I was curious. I was not sure if I really liked him or not. But anyway I wanted it. One day we could escape to the city, and... happened. I don't remember anything after that, only when I began to feel ill and was lying on the bathroom. When I awoke, I was in the hospital, and it was there that I received the news that he was dead." - Paul was thoughtful. - "Even without knowing what had actually happened, I felt that evil came from me. I was always afraid, and... I let the fear take over my life. "

They were silent for a long time, Paul's hand stroking Iren's back, who finally looked up, staring at him.

"It didn't happen now."

"Because we are of the same species, maybe." - Was the only explanation that Paul had to give. - "Do you understand what that means?"

Iren's eyebrows got closed in an expression of anguish. He practically jumped from near Paul, rushing to curl up on the sheet, suddenly stricken with that shame of his body and with happened between them.

"He was crazy! Our father was drunk and he was mad! "- Iren said, in a lowl voice, but rest assured that accompanied him all his life faded away. The fact that they considered a panther as their mother, the animal's own tenderness for them… Everything now fits. That made sense.

Paul sat up too, staring at him very seriously.

"And is not it?" - When Paul himself realized his nature, years ago, understood better the man who was his father, and forgave him for what happened. In the end, they were all victims. No exceptions.

"We killed people. You suggest that our father was right, that our mother was an animal. Paul ... And what happened between us ... It ... It's wrong. It is an abomination! "- Iren spoke in a whisper, almost fearing the conclusions which arrived. All came together in a snap, and he was unable to grasp or accept, while Paul seemed to feel very natural toward their own destiny. Even happy. - "It should not have happened!"

Iren heard himself cry of surprise more than pain when Paul grabbed his hair, staring at him closely, staring at his mouth.

"I regret nothing."

"All this ... Our mother ... No, I can't accept ... It's too absurd! This goes against all laws of nature, Paul! "- Iren's eyes reflected the fear he felt. He had no strength to sustain the look of Paul, nor power to refuse his kiss. Iren's entire body relaxed against him, in a long groan. - "What happened between us ... It should never have happened. "- Iren finally whispered, arms entwined around his brother's neck. He could not say he felt dirty or sorry, but demanded it from himself.

Half by anger and half for revenge, he got a bite on Paul's shoulder, who only held him tighter, pulling him over his body again. He wouldn't let Iren escape.

"There are others...? Others like us? "- Iren said.

"I. .. I don't know. "- In fact, if there were, he didn't know. That was also possible that they were the last ones. It was also possible that the odd leopard from the zoo was not only an animal too smart.

"When it happens ... The only way is to return ... is killing? "

"Yes."

That meant that their mother had chosen to live that way, like an animal? Iren felt his eyes sting while hiding his face on Paul's shoulder again, he was also hiding tears. His brother pulled the blanket around him as if to protect him from that fate that pursued them.

"Our mother ... she should not have borne such a burden. And our father did not ... "- Paul said with a sigh, the scenes of the fateful night at the zoo shuffled back to his confused mind. He shook the inert body of the panther, calling her in tears, Iren scared screaming and crying, finally the sound of the shot that ended the life of their father and the black cat's body falling apart in front of their eyes.

"We will bear?"

"Do you want to end up with a bullet in the head, Iren?" - The question was cruel, but the answer could determine the way they would handle it. It was easy to go crazy living like that, but at the same time, the fact of being together changed everything. If this was his destiny, love his brother without any sense of right and wrong, and no limits... Paul was ready for it. As for Iren ... He wasn't so sure.

Iren didn't answer Paul's question, squinting and taking a deep breath next to his chest, and at least before they reach a true repentance, he chose to ignore everything he've learned to be right. At least for that moment, he'd try to live by the laws of their own species. Iren slowly drifted into sleep, and soon he was deeply asleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Iren stretched between the messed covers. He had no idea how much time had passed, but certainly should be more than half a day now. He felt a lightness as he didn't feel had a long time. And hungry too. He looked around the room, looking for Paul. Iren was somewhat daunted by the absence of his brother and looked at his hands and body, making sure that there was no blood. He was relieved to see that remained clean.

He felt the smell coming from the kitchen. Coffee. He then stood up, going to his room and dressed. He found Paul in the kitchen, on the stove, preparing something. He wore only a pair of jeans. He already had seen him like this before, but now no longer made sense to look away.

The vision of the bare, well-defined Paul's chest made Iren blush. Long and flexible muscles, ligth skin marked with the scrapes made on it. Even his walk betrayed his true nature, as Paul almost slipped as he moved. He then looked at his brother who was in the kitchen door and smiled to him.

His blushy face and the big bright blue eyes made Iren adorable. Thinking about that, Paul came up and softly kissed Iren's lips, with an intimacy that initially bothered Iren, because that was going against everything he believed. Or thought he should believe ...

"Good afternoon, Sleeping Beauty ..."

"If you call me that again, I will pour kerosene on your photographs." - Iren sighed, looking at him in a dangerous manner, as a warning. - "And on you."

Paul bit his lip, containing a smile. He stepped aside, leaving Iren go to pick coffee and one of the toasts he left over the stove.

"What will happen now?" - Iren asked, leaning on the counter too. He decided that if Paul could accept their part of that ... Curse ... He could do the same. After the first sip of coffee, his mood began to improve, and it showed in his pupils that dilate now, darkening the blue eyes of Iren.

"The police will come." - Paul shrugged, looking at him closely.

Iren looked at the steaming cup of coffee. It was just a matter of time before the police find them. After all, he had been the last contact Cindy had before...

"They will not get evidence to incriminate us. At least not while we are in this form." - This form. Iren was surprised to say that. As their human appearance was just a shell to hide what they were in reality.

Iren turned to his brother and saw him shed a lot of pepper sauce over his toast.

"This will end up melting your stomach."

"It will not." - Paul said quietly, gently. - "Like most human diseases don't affect us. We just... We aren't like them. "

Iren was surprised, and tried to get a difference in memory. His body was strange, he could say, but didn't think there was a real difference. He looked at Paul from head to toe, imagining him now more like a panther walking on two legs than a man. That wasn't a fun image to have in mind ...

"You seem calm about it all, Paul." - Iren continued his coffee, but did not look away when Paul looked at him. They were between the green and blue, very clear.

"Despair is not going to change anything." - He said, eating his toast with satisfaction. He was alive, and wanted to enjoy every moment of it, every sensation. - "And surely their laws were not made for us."

Iren dropped his cup on the counter, linking arms around Paul's waist. He understood that his brother also at some time was consumed with the same course, Iren thought, pressing against him, his brother grew up with the constant threat of a hell that did not exist.

"Iren, I ..."

The doorbell rang. They looked at the same time toward the front door. They did not need to work hard to guess who could be. Paul went to put a shirt while Iren went to open the door.

Upon opening, Iren faced a team of police officers. The oldest among them showed him his badge, identifying himself.

"Homicide. Iren Gallier, I suppose? "

"Yes, I am." - Said Iren, strangely very calm for the situation.

"I'm in front of the case of the death of Cindy Berkley. Cindy's body (or at least what's left of it) was found in her house, along with that of an employee. Experts have not yet completed the report, but it seems that this was not the work of a human being, at least not directly. In any case, we must work with all possible lines of investigation. We searched for her mobile phone, and saw that your number was the last call received. We need some clarification to help the investigation."

"Of course. Come in, please. "- Irene nodded and stepped back, allowing police to enter.

By the appearance of their coat, it had rained and they were awake since dawn. Iren carried into the kitchen, offering coffee with a gesture, showing the teapot. The police agreed and the oldest of them did not hesitate to take a chair at the table, already feeling at home.

"And did you see her after that?" - He was asked, as soon as coffee was served. At that time, Paul came back and looked at the door, watching the movement.

"Yes, of course. I asked her to come. "- Iren did not lie. There was no reason to lie.

"Did you go somewhere after that?"

"Her house. Cindy took me there. "- Iren neck felt hot, blushing. - "Okay. We... We had sex."

One of the officers kept staring at Iren, getting ever closer. It did not seem to pay much attention to what he said. The others just grumbled that it corresponded to the security camera recording of the garden, which recorded the entry of Iren and Cindy at the house.

"And after that, what happened?"

"Shortly after I left by the back door, on the sly. You know. She is ... was engaged. "- This time Iren lied, fearing that the police caught him in a contradiction.

The detective gave a sigh of boredom. Just the backdoor camera got broken last night, and there was no way to prove if what Iren said was true or not.

"As absurd as it may seem, a panther came into her house and did what did. Images of the cameras recorded when it attacked Cindy in the garden. "

Iren lowered his head slightly, staring at the cop, aware of what he said. He then frowned. The cop had seen this gesture before. It was practically equal to that person ...

"Are you wearing lenses?" - The unexpected question came from the other cop, who watched closely the appearance of Iren since he arrived.

"What?"

"Your eyes, there's something different about them. Look like they're lit, like the eyes of a cat. "

"No, I don't wear lenses. And there's nothing wrong with my eyes. "- Said Iren with a hint of irritation.

The detective rebuked the cop by asking a question unrelated to the that moment, Paul appeared to door, wearing a black tshirt. Iren wondered how far he really reminded a panther.

"This is my brother, Paul." - Iren Paul stepped forward to introduce him to the team.

"Paul? Paul Gallier from New Orleans? - Interviewed the older detective with some surprise, who was at the table. He almost choked with coffee to hear Paul's name.

"We were born there." - Paul said, going close to Iren, who greeted him with a look of gratitude. At least Paul's presence served to scare a little the cop who was curious about his eyes, or to stir more his curiosity, because Paul's eyes weren't less strange, that clear and with the color changing every moment.

The officer nodded, thoughtful, giving a good look at the two.

"I met a Paul Gallier when I lived there, I had just joined the police. He disappeared, then his sister. It happened a mess with animals there too. Nobody ever knew what happened to the Gallier from New Orleans... "- He said, puzzled. - "Do you have something to do with these Gallier?"

"Who knows? We were raised in an orphanage. And separated later. "- Paul said without lying. They knew nothing about their own origin, and the stranger was Oliver have given them that name instead of his own. Was by looking at the booklets where Paul was learning to write at the time that the police learned their names.

"Strange ... But you know ... "- The detective looked better for Iren, noticing again the way he moved his head away. Everything was familiar. - "You look like the Gallier girl. Irena, I think that was her name. I do not know what you have from her. But there is something. "

Iren had the impression that the blood ran from his hands. That name told him something, besides being the source of his own. Irena. Was she their mother? That's how she was called? He had to use all his will to hold to ask more. Any question there could generate a curiosity about them, which they didn't need. By Paul's eyes, he was also confused and curious.

Paul and Irena. Brother and sister. It could not be a coincidence of names. The investigator then took another sip of coffee and asked Iren to accompany him to provide a formal statement. It was just a procedure to be followed, because the investigator felt when looking at the brothers, that the case of the death of Cindy Berkley would end as of the deaths in New Orleans: closed, but inconclusive.


	7. Chapter 6

He almost lost his balance when taking the first step. He looked down and saw that he was on sand. He was barefoot. He felt the sand between his toes, the heat that emanated from its. Iren was in a vast desert of red sand, with the sun emerged as a fireball on the orange and irregular horizon. Dunes and rocks formed the most intriguing and elaborate ways, making the atmosphere even more bleak and howling wind blew fiercely, beat on his bare chest and his face, causing small grains to scratch his skin.

He was alone in an unfamiliar place, but he never felt so free.

Iren walked through that desert which strangely felt as if he at home.  
>Then he saw a huge and withered tree with its gnarled branches pointing to the cloudless breathed deep, looking at everything closely, devouring the details, absorbing the sensations, the perfume around, hungry for recognition. He knew the smell of that place. It was a memory printed on his mind, that the time could not a large black panther appeared, winding path through the rocks.<p>

The cat walked around the tree, raising his head, looking at the branches, smelling its trunk. It seemed that he recognized the place as well as Iren recognized. Iren wanted to approach the animal, but a roar long and loud, from the other side of the rocks, caught his attention.

The panther then stirred, snarling and hissing, with his black fur spiked. Iren saw a leopard with golden fur and large black spots in the shape of roses out between the boulders. The warm color of the coat almost mingled with the sand, but then faded to pale on the paws, nose and belly of the animal. The leopard growled then, a long, deep roar, echoing on the surface of rocks around. Reverberated in the air, reverberated in Iren's chest , in full recognition.

He was between them. The panther answered with a roar that sounded loud growl, threatening, and walked so fluid from one side to the other, crossing in front of Iren. By doing it, he could see the eyes of the panther. There was understanding in was something disturbing human there. So he found the eyes of the leopard, which also went down the rocks, wandering beneath the leafless tree, drawing a semi-circle, and measuring with the panther.

Another snoring. Iren realized that the sound came from himself, from the bottom of his chest. That was an animal sound, he could not refrain, as well as his movement. He also walked from one side to the other, as much a part of it all as the desert was also a part of it. The leopard tried to go in his direction, and the panther crossed between them, until their attempts have become almost an attack, and the growls came with kicks, teeth exposed, and in an instant the two fought each other, while Iren watched the fight with wide opened eyes, reverberating throughout the body of an excited cruelty, a craving for blood that left him nearly blind. He wanted to stay and wait to see who would win. The fight continued, becoming more and more cruel, bloody and fierce. The sand quickly got soaked by the blood of both, feeding like a thirsty vampire. Crimson splashes dotted the Iren's white skin, further sharpening his senses.

The animals were separated, each of them in opposite sides of the tree. The exhaustion and injuries were visible and has affected them. Snorting and looking, always sending down the snoring and threatening, the aggressiveness of both resonated on Iren's body, who had tight muscles in his cruel expectation.

The panther advanced to the leopard, but eventually went to the ground in a slow and inescapable fall. The panther tried to resist, but eventually fell to the earth, only his head moving in a last attempt of reaction, which was contained by a fierce bite, the blood spurting when the leopard's fangs were buried in the black fur, soaking the sand around. The agony lasted for a long time, the panther was tensed, as leopard missing air was suffocating. Finally his eyes lost their expression, staring into space, and the whole body limp, the life leaving it.

The leopard roared loudly, his head high in triumph and bloody nose making it more terrible. He looked at Iren with his golden and enigmatic eyes, and went his way. Iren felt a searing pain through his body, followed by an irrational despair that made his muscles lose strength. He no longer was aroused by the sight of blood like before, but afflicted. He recognized the glazed eyes of the panther as his brother.

"Paul ..."

Iren joined forces and ran stumbling along for the feline building. But was too late. As he approached, reached out to touch him, but an invisible force prevented him from realizing his will. He cringed, terrified and remained away from the body. Looking up, he saw a creature half woman and half panther, the likeness of a sphinx, extended on the thick branches of the tree.

The tail whipped the air, while she just laied there, resting on her elbows. Part of it belonged to a woman who was thin and slender. There was something sharp in her bones, so that the cheekbones were high and her eyes were large, a shade between green and indefinite light brown, acquired a dangerous glare as she lowered the face, staring at Iren, the short hair falling on her forehead. That was a familiar face, and Iren shuddered understanding that some of those traits also belonged to himself, as the threat hidden beneath the sweetness. Also turns some of those traits in his brother.

On impulse Iren looked back, seeing what now wasn't the body of a panther, but Paul's, lying in the sand, washed in blood, gradually covered by orange to the Sphinx, Iren understood, after all, where he was and who she was.

"_Mom?_"

XXXXXXXXXX

The silence inside the plane was broken by a short exclamation, not quite a scream, but a clear sound of agony. Iren's forehead had got sweaty.

"Iren? Are you okay? "

Iren turned to Paul, who was sat beside him. He gave a half smile, relieved to see his brother.

"It was just a dream ..." - evaded Iren, turning his attention to the small airplane window

Paul looked at his brother curiously. But he felt that Iren wasn't willing to say anything. He returned his attention to flipping through the magazine.

"There is few to arrive in New Orleans." - Paul said, still staring with fascination to the pages of the magazine, where he saw the pictures of a red and hostile desert.

Iren had withdrawn Paul in the last days, since they made the decision to return to New Orleans. He was aloof, and shunned the hugs and the lips of Paul, he preferred to run away, even if his eyes and his body said the opposite. Iren was not as comfortable as this whole situation with Paul.

Paul already knew that he had to have all the patience in the world to deal with it. He knew that Iren had always been more fragile, more sensitive to what was happening around him. He knew that as big brother should protect him and help him, but the feeling that both fed for each other was ambiguous. There was an urgency to be more than a brotherly relationship. An invisible force pushed one to the other. One caught the gaze of the other, reading in the gestures much more than just a negative word.

Paul however had the benefit of patience. That was cruel to think so, but when you have no options, any one is valid. He wanted to believe that Iren would accept, or at least not rebel against their fate. There was no point judging the passion that existed between them. Maybe would happen anyway, Paul thought, the hand stroking Iren's knee, who shuddered at the touch. The first time they saw each other, they were hardly able to resist the attraction that emerged between them.

The speaker of the plane was activated. Would be in New Orleans in less than ten minutes.  
>The two exchanged glances. It was a mix of excitement and expectation. After so many years, were returning home.<p>

XXXXXXXXXX

Iren and Paul sought to look at the attendant who should be at the reception desk. They were exhausted by the long journey, the delay at check in, the bad traffic. Iren was fanning himself with a brochure that took the bar, visibly uncomfortable with the humidity and the weather sultry. Neither looked like they were in full autumn.

"Finally someone came." - Paul muttered when he saw the clerk come running almost at the desk.

"I apologize for the delay. It is at that time, the hotels and inns are crowded. You already made reservations? "

"Yes, a room for two" - Paul spoke, giving the documents to confirm the reservation details.

"What?" - Iren turned to Paul, his brow furrowed by surprise and then anger. - "How could you ask for a room ... for both of us?"

"There were few rooms, and it's cheaper. And besides, I see nothing wrong with sleeping in the same room, is not it? "- Paul grinned cynically, while searching in his pocket by the pack of cigarettes.

Iren blushed violently, the blood rising in his neck and face as much by the way his brother said and the ease with which Paul was doing all this. Joking, rather. The attendant arched eyebrow to see that scene and then giggled quietly and suspicion, which immediately drew the attention of Iren.

"Here it is: Paul Gallier. Room 405. This room has a beautiful view from here of the French Quarter. It is a nice view after restoration. "- Kindly, she sought the keys and put them on the counter, turning to the computer.

Iren took the keys in a furious gesture, and stomped out, slamming the heavy pack on his back, heading to the elevator without waiting for Paul. Alone in the ordinance, Paul looked surprised and just fun. He did not expect an explosion of genius just coming from Iren, who always seemed the sweeter of the two. Paul lit a cigarette, noticing the look and laughter of the attendant ill-contained.

"He's my brother." - He said.

The expression of the attendant did not flinch at all, she just nodded positively, still staring at the computer.

XXXXXXXXXX

He did not know at first because of all the streets, the chosen one. Many people around, a chaotic mix of perfumes, the smell of alcohol, cigarettes, and more. And too many people. As much as he liked the city, that had been chosen at random. And walk through that street too. He looked around, sitting on top of a side wall of the gardens of a historic house that was part of the town. At first glance, he mingled well with the tourists, students and revelers. But not really followed the movement of people. Just looked over them, occasionally sniffing the wind, inhaling it deep.

The first trace of familiarity came, but not alone. He recognized a person who had a tremendous curiosity and recognized another which would have prefer to keep distance. At least for now. It took a long time yet to really recognize them between people, do not mingle with them, nor seemed to question it. They were just like panthers walking among gazelles. People followed them with the eyes, sometimes with curiosity, others with interest. The ones of more submissive character stepped back.

But he would not back down, he thought, jumping the fence and mingling with the tourists, then taking the lead. He knew of Iren only the last name: Gallier. But he thought he could consider him a friend, or at least a relief in the midst of a very confusing time of his life. But the other ...

He did not see him as a friend. The other was a direct rival. And at the time. Smelled that smell, he knew him very well. The scent that exuded from the taller was a constant alert, a warning to others to stay away. He noticed that he was always a little behind Gallier, in an attitude of protection.

He was not sure about the kind of relationship the two had, only knew it was a very close relationship. His only certainty was that both were like him. That sure made him tremble with excitement. He knew there were others like him apart from his lineage, but they were rare, especially in human form, and this was the first time he met them in fact.

Inhaling again, wanting to capture the smell of Gallier. He remembered how he felt pleased from the first time, returning him to calm and giving him encouragement when most needed. He moved his mouth into a grimace as he felt the smell overpowering the other, imposing his presence, and that was also somehow ingrained in Gallier. Feeling that smell again let his instinct on alert, and his whole body tensed, preparing for a possible dispute. He licked his lips, looking forward to this possibility. Submission wasn't a word he had on his vocabulary, and was beyond his will that instinct to challenge others in their territory.

He followed the principle in that he thought was a safe distance upwind to avoid being noticed, but the taller turned abruptly toward him. He Felt him. That was clear which one of the two best accepted nature as Gallier was not so keen. He almost had to get into an alley to avoid his eyes to meet, and still had to wait a while before following them again.

They took the electric bus, walked for a while yet, and entered what looked like a office department. With a little delay to get out of there, they brought a sheaf of papers, which read with some urgency. A conversation that he could not get it right was the only indication of where they were going: a residence in a historic district.

XXXXXXXXXX

The house no longer existed. Simple as that. Iren and Paul had gotten the name of their father through the records of the orphanage. That was also how they found each other after so many years, and just made with one relatively easily able to find the old address. It was absurd to expect that the house was intact after so many years, but it would be a start.

The place of the house was now a pile of rubble that was left after Hurricane Katrina ravaged that part of New Orleans, as well as the houses and gardens nearby were also destroyed, and the city was marked by fate. The house no longer existed, and they weren't able to learn more about themselves.

"We came for nothing?" - Iren murmured. He was too young to clearly remember the house, but through the eyes of Paul, his brother felt the pain of losing that part of the past of both. - "There's no more to do here."

"Nothing can be in vain. What was the other place where it takes? "- Oliver had a job for which he was passionate, and not everything about it could be linked to a single place.

"Zoo." - Iren long felt a shiver go down his back. Fear, anticipation. - "I want to go there, Paul. Someone must remember it. "

Paul had a memory of the place, besides being old, and were exactly the big cats of brass, which decorated the tops of the columns. On the nights that Oliver took them there, he remembered that the car crossed a large park, until they came to the zoo.

He didn't even ask the Iren's opinion. If all they had was that it should be worth something. Paul held Iren by the arm, bringing him along, and soon they reached the corner, hailed a cab.

They themselves were unaware where the zoo was placed, but the taxi driver knew. That was the Audubon zoo, and that wasn't even far from there.

Of course, after so many years the place has almost no resemblance to what they remembered, and seeing the park during the day was completely different than seeing it at night. There was a mix of fear, anxiety, and even a little of the old joy of going there.

Iren got pale. He loved such places, but that gave him chills specifically to dig up the memories. That wasn't something easy to do, although even the former corridor of the felines no longer existed. After asking for one and another employee, the administration eventually was found, and now they found themselves in a waiting room, waiting to talk to Alice Perrin, the current director, and - by what was said - also one of the employees who best knew the functioning and history of the park.

"Maybe she knew him." - Iren was thoughtful. He and his brother were almost totally silent since they started that search. In fact they were afraid of what they could find.

"I remember these pictures." - Paul said, but also was tired. It was almost night and they hadn't eaten anything or rested of the trip. He now looked at the pictures on the walls of various sizes and ages. Employees who were almost a family, recognized faces of people he did not know, and his father was among them. There was something of Oliver in them, Paul noted. Iren was looking at the photos with lost eyes.

"This was our father ..." - Iren said pointing Oliver to the group of people. - "I know it's him because he looks like you."

Paul agreed. He even had many traits of his father, though Paul might be taller, and was obviously more slender. He looked at Iren and concluded that he should look more like the family of their mother.

Meanwhile, in the boardroom, Alice suddenly stopped typing the report on the computer to hear the names of the people who wanted to talk to her.

"That's what I heard? Iren and Paul Gallier? "- She has closed the laptop, turning to the secretary. - "Boy, is this some kind of joke?"

"No. .." - He was surprised, showing the clipboard with the list of names of those who had come to the board that day. - "They are waiting. What should I do? I send them in? I send them away? "

Alice stopped and began to wonder, hands clasped on top of the desk. She was tense. Through years she hadn't heard more talk about them. And those names didn't bring her good memories. She reminded of things that she could hardly forget. A wave of anger, indignation and disgust came over her. She shook her head in a firm negative, almost angry.

"Send them away. And say them to don't forget to never come back here anymore. While I'm alive. "

The boy then upheld the order of Alice. He went to the waiting room where Paul and Iren waited for Alice. Their eyes light up. They looked at the boy so eagerly, that he stepped back, startled. The two resembled more the cats in the zoo that he dealt with than people. Nervously, the clerk cleared his throat and spoke:

"I'm sorry, but Dr. Perrin is very busy and will not be able to receive you. "- He spoke in an insecure tone. Insecurity turns in fear at the reaction that the two had. The same fear that he had sometimes with the leopards. The eye color of the taller seemed to change to a darker green, and the other seemed clearer.

"She can not do that. What we have to talk is very important! "- Iren grabbed the boy's arm in a hit, with a rapidity and power never seen before and that he did scream.

Iren then pushed the poor employee and entered into the Alice's room, followed by boy shuddered fallen to a corner of the waiting room, seeing the incisive and threatening look Paul gave to him.

"How dare you?" - Alice's eyes widened in an expression of genuine fear, she searched through the phone with trembling hands wich she could not control. - "I'll call security!"

Paul got off the phone from Alice and pushed her to the chair, which she sat slumped .

"I don't need to ask if you knew our father." - Iren said, closing the door in a thump and turned the key. Whatever they were going to talk, no one needed to know. - "I saw a picture of you out there. With your husband. "

It was a photograph of the celebration of the employees as soon as Oliver married Alice, and apparently that union had not lasted long. They did not give a word about it, but both thought the same thing, and one could guess why.

Alice paled more. The age had made her a serious-looking lady, blonde and gray hair in a bun stuck threatened break up. She knew very well Paul, still come to see him as a child. But Iren, who she had only seen newborn, he was a surprise. There was a lot of his mother on him.

"I thought you two were dead. Or far from here. Far from me. "- She moaned, trying to regain her calm, but never would. She now experienced double the fear she felt when Irena pursued her in a warning that she should depart from Oliver.

"It has nothing to do with you, Dr. Perrin. It has to do with us. With our life. "- Paul mused, squinting to look at her. - "You should not be afraid. You lives surrounded by animals, must feel the same now that we're here. "

"Talk about our father, Dr. Perrin. And our mother. "- Iren approached from the side of the table, sitting in a chair that stood near the desk.

"What do you want to hear?" - Alice spoke with a gleam of hatred in his eyes. She looked at the brothers from top to bottom, considering them an almost exact portrait of Irena and Oliver.

Alice thought the two brothers aberrations that should never have been that Oliver helped to bring to the world, much to her frustration and horror. She took a deep breath, looking for self-control.

"The truth." - Iren spoke, his eyes shaded by his pupils dilated with anticipation.

"Well ... The birth of you was the most bizarre thing I've ever seen in my entire in the worst horror movies I had seen such thing. "- She gave a short laugh, full of bitterness. Alice also laughed inside to see the reaction of both, which gasped when they heard that comment. - "You were born here. At the zoo. In a cage. Where should have remained, like the animals you are! "- Alice's voice rose for a moment, but to look around and see the look of Iren on it, it was like all the rest disappeared.

"That's why your marriage was over?" - Paul's question ended any fun she could be having. He had gone straight to where her pride never recovered, and her reaction made it very clear.

"Your mother has destroyed my marriage. She was always there. As a... A ghost. When she disappeared, I thought I would have my chance. But you were born ... "- She looked at Paul.

"What happened?"

"Irena's brother was a murderer. He used ... "- Alice's expression twisted in fear and disgust. - "... Panthers to kill their victims. He and his sister came from a family of circus. His brother disappeared one night and some nights later, it was time for Irena. On the night she disappeared, Oliver managed to capture the killer panther. "- She laughed, now herself. Though she believed that story. It was easy to believe that, when the truth was much worse. - "At least the official version of the police. The truth was very different. Much worse. "

"Was Irena alive?"

"Yes" - Alice's lips rose a barely-contained expression of disgust. - "But she was not a woman anymore. She was here. Alive. The whole time. "- She sighed. - "Right under my nose ... Right under my nose! And I just knew, you bastard, when she gave birth to you! "  
>- Alice slammed his fist on the table, his face red and a few strands of hair coming off.<p>

Paul took a deep breath, agitated. Despite the vague memory of the panther and unconsciously know the feeling he had for her, never was sure about its origin. He looked at Iren. His little brother was tenser than him. The red face betrayed the effort he made not to cry. Although they are uncertain about their true nature, it was hard to both know about it in that way. Alice realized the game had turned in her smoothed a few strands of gray hair behind her ear and continued.

"It was night and we were about to call it a day. That's when an employee came running to Oliver's room, saying that the panther was sick. How he was concerned to hear that ... Oh! How I was stupid! I never suspected anything. He went to the cage to examine her, and I followed him. By the knowledge that I had, I knew was that kind of behavior. And Oliver knew that too. She was about to give birth to you, Paul. He urged others to leave, I stayed alone with him. If I knew what would come out of her, I would have taken me. "- Alice paused for a moment, breathing deeply. Then her expression became of deep disgust. - "I expected a cub was born, but what came? A baby ... a human baby! "

Alice recalled everything that happened that night, like a movie in vivid and painful details. She recalled her astonishment when she saw the panther approaching the newborn, who was crying loudly, licking him off by removing the remains of amniotic fluid and blood, and then nest the baby between her paws, causing him to calm down almost immediately . She also remembered the strange joy of Oliver, she could see it stamped on his eyes.

"I think that Oliver must have been very proud. He always wanted a boy ... "- Alice spoke in a tone of irony, looking at Paul from head to toe, before giving a laugh of contempt, which began with debauchery, but threatened to become uncontrollable.

"The boy that you have not given to him, isn't it?" - Iren said quietly, but that was enough to silence the laughter of the doctor.

That was another wound in the pride of Alice, which never really healed. Alice could not have children, they discovered it shortly after the wedding. It was the first shock at the expense of that relationship maintained. The birth of Paul was the moment that decided the separation of both.

"Do you think I would have given up on your father so easily?" - She gave her attention to Iren. It was terrible to see the features of Irena on that boy. That look. - "But it was impossible to look at your brother and ignore who was his mother. And I tried. I thought about shot that damn panther. I thought of killing Paul. I thought to kill Oliver. I thought about killing myself. I decided the best strategy would be to stay friends with Oliver. It worked for a while ... Long enough for me to find Oliver here at the zoo in the middle of the night. "

Iren heard all the words as if they consumed him. The expression of both was contained, dumbfounded, as each revelation reaching the blows.

"Do you know what was going on? Can you imagine? I could no longer ignore. "- Alice bit her lip, frowning. - "The panther was sick again. And she never got sick. Oliver was crazy, taking care of her. And you were born, Iren. "

Alice could not sustain that rigid for longer. She sobbed, giving another punch on the table.

"You were born, Iren! I was there, I saw. I was worried for Oliver, because he left in the middle of the night. But again that was her, it always was her! "- She sobbed with violence and hatred. - "Oliver didn't want any woman, because there wasn't a woman he loved! He loved that panther! He had a relationship with her! He... He .. My God! Why didn't I realize this before? "- Alice put her head in her hands, bursting into sobs, almost uncontrolled.

Iren bit his lip. He never imagined how their origin could have been. It was too absurd, it was too cruel. He and his brother were carriers of an accursed inheritance, which would eventually destroy those who carried it and all that involved one of its kind. He felt his face burn and when he saw the tears were already falling from him.

"That's enough. Let's get outta here Paul. "- Iren looked at his brother, also moved, which looked at the floor with sallow eyes, a grayish tone.

At this point, Alice looked up, her face livid.

"Wait. I have something that might interest you. "

Iren and Paul were already heading for the door when Alice said. Alice then rose from her chair and went to a closet that was in a corner of the room. With trembling hands, she opened the door and picked up a box that was on the bottom and put on the table with violence. She tried to hit them with it somehow, in an attempt to revenge.

" I wonder why I didn't burn these junk ..."

Iren and Paul exchanged glances. They went to the table. Iren was who opened the box. Inside were papers and other belongings that the police did not think were relevant to the investigation. Personal belongings, a old schedule where Oliver took notes about the books he read, miniatures which decorated their shelves, glasses, a booklet of Paul, and the yellow folder of photographs.

"You should have burned them." - Paul said in a rough voice, picking up the envelope and taking it with him. He and Iren left as abruptly as they entered, and left without giving a word.

XXXXXXXXXX

Paul and Iren returned to the hotel in silence, each caught in their own thoughts, recalling every word of Alice and the things that it all meant. But not all questions were answered. They recalled the presence of one another with gestures pretending to be random. Paul felt the hand of Iren in his leg and then he stroked it. Iren also did not flinch when his brother placed a long and heavy arm on his shoulders.

At the hotel, they went straight to the room, and asked for dinner to be delivered there, and while waiting, Iren went to take a bath first.

He was in the shower, and decided to turn off the electric shower. He would not even light up the ceiling and the bathroom was immersed in a nice dark, like a cave. He wanted a cold bath, a way to take away the numbness from his body that had gripped him since he walked into Alice's room. He squinted and leaned his forehead against the only opened his eyes when he felt someone else was there.

"Paul?" - Iren was so distracted he didn't even smelled the brother when he entered, having more sense of what it perceived as a human would. In fact, he almost has no smell at all, it was very subtle, and in the dark he was almost invisible.

Paul said nothing. He entered the box and hugged Iren from back, letting the cool water down freely through their skin. Iren shivered, feeling the heat of bare skin against his brother. He sighed contained. It was days he shied away from Paul. The ease with which Paul looked toward incest annoyed Iren, for him that first time was something about what he should be remorseful. And did not. And the obsession to know about his origin, his mother came to know about the idea of strengthening fraternal ties that bound them, making them closer, and less guilty for that inevitable attraction they had for each other. After all ... They were not even human in fact, and as Paul said earlier, human laws could not apply to them. It was only Iren did not understand nor accept this strange new freedom of live ... and love.

But now, all Iren wanted was Paul's touch to comfort him. He wanted to feel the weight of Paul's body over him, wanted his mouth, wanted to have with him the same they had days ago, satisfying each other with the same wild joy. He wanted to meet with him every year of starving which imposed to himself. Paul groaned low in his neck and kissed it, the big hands down from Iren's shoulders to his waist, the fingers claw scratching the back of Iren while gliding.

Iren's body decided by him, reacting promptly to that touch. Paul's stubble scratched Iren's neck in an intimate way as had never felt, and Iren shivered totally, full of desire. He did not notice when he put on his toes, allowing Paul to rub it slowly. Both were aroused, the hands of Paul seemed to be everywhere, big and very hot, rubbing, stroking, squeezing. Paul seemed to know Iren's body better than himself.

It was a matter of time before the first gasp of Iren to break the silence, then his head falling back, neck offered for Paul's mouth, who kissed him, gently biting his skin. Their bodies slid against each other, shivering with delight and by the cold water shower in a long caress which only became more provocative when Iren twisted his body, turning to Paul and pulling him by the neck, kissed him hard without any shame or fear.

It was a deep and daring kiss, completely free. Paul's arms lifted him by the waist, while Iren seeking support on his shoulders, and hips moved by impulse, rubbing his erection against the thick and rigid thigh. Paul also felt his erection bumping his 's kiss became deeper and more intense, more demanding and hungry, as he abandoned his mouth and kissed the entire body of Iren, devouring his neck, his nipples, his stomach and the top of his thighs, teasing and stroking up take the whole mouth.

At the same time, Iren felt pushed against the cold wall, his back against the tile and the sudden joy did cry out below. Paul was kneeling at his feet, and made Iren pass a thigh on his shoulder, and holding him with both hands by the waist, made another pass over the other shoulder. Iren had been raised from the floor by Paul,who was spreading Iren's legs as he could, devouring him with the mouth, tongue, rubbing hard on sensitive skin, sucking with an insistent and intense pressure.

Iren shouted again, his groaning becoming that animalistic sound, hoarse and long. His hands found Paul's head, fingers stroking the wet and dipped in it, the move he made, which Iren responded obediently, his hips moving in a undulating rhythm. He was diving in hot, very wet velvet. He was free to taste that pleasure, all delight to shout to be taken so far as the pleasure was unbearable, and when he did, was the name of Paul that he screamed, cumming in his mouth.

Iren opened his eyes, his body still recovering from the wave of pleasure that took him. He found the avid look on Paul's as he stood up. He then laced his arms around the neck of Paul and licked the edge of the semen of himself still remains in the corner of the other's mouth. They deepened in a long, wet kiss.

Paul raised Iren by the waist, who then involved the legs around the other's body. The contact made Iren shiver and he could feel his member getting hard again, as if when he was with Paul, no relief was enough. Paul then carried him out of the bathroom and headed for one of the beds. He layied Iren on the mattress and stood over him, wrapping his legs on him, as he felt his brother's nails tearing the skin off his wet back, leaving a burning path, the pain only arousing him even more.

Iren made Paul rolled back onto the bed. Now was he who was over Paul, having become the master. He bit his lower lip before sliding his brother's tongue parched by the long and strong neck, scratching his lips on Paul's stubble, and filling it with red marks where the kiss became more hungry. In a gesture firm and unambiguous, Iren held Paul's hands, while he devoured him in every kiss, sliding on his chest, stomach, making Paul gasp painfully and rise to see what his brother was doing when the sound of Iren's breathing made him shiver, touching his skin. Found Iren eyes staring at him, and almost feared it. Almost.

He did not believe Iren could go so far. He opened his lips around Paul and let him break into his soaked mouth in a slow dive, while the sigh of Paul became a long and desperate moan. Iren almost choked, but didn't stop. He was hungry by Paul's body, wanted him and he wanted to test all the limits he could. Iren dropped his hands to touch Paul, scratching his chest and stomach, holding his member in a firm grip on the fingers while stroking it with his tongue, mouth, and he did it all while looking at him straight in the eyes.

In a gesture perhaps the most crude own inexperience, Iren held Paul's member with both hands, a strong caress, insistent that both guided and was guided by his groans, for which he became a loud growl when the caress of Iren's mouth became a complete and painful pleasure. Paul's hands closed on Iren's hair, his hips shaking, the whole body trapped in a long tension, arched on the bed, until suddenly relax, the thighs vibrating, breaking through the enjoyment of his body in a deep hoarse growl, far from coming from a human being.

Iren was panting in a short hoarse breath, his face flushed, part of Paul's semen dripping from his mouth, darkened eyes facing Paul, almost defiantly. He lifted the body, the chest sending the same low and continuous rumble of Iren's. The room, plunged into darkness with the light from only a single lamp, was saturated with the scent of sex and satisfaction, a smell that only aroused them more and more.

Paul pulled him with passionated violence, bringing him close. He walked around with his tongue for Iren chin, his lips, feeling his own taste on his brother's lips. The salty taste, the penetrating smell instigated him. Paul felt the weight of Iren's body in his hips, then his legs entwined his waist in an almost desperate urgency. Iren's manhood rubbed against Paul, as he clung more to his body, nails tearing through sweaty skin, leaving a red trail.

Stifled groans alternated between human and animal, between sweetness and savagery. Paul let himself be guided by Iren, his body trembling with anticipation and surprise by his brother's initiative. His true nature surfaced in every caress, every attitude rampant in search of pleasure. Paul involved both their members with one hand, squeezing, rubbing hard, sharing with him an intimacy that they could only have if that was in the body of the other, a satisfaction that could only be completed for each other. The wail of Iren became louder, his body still unsatisfied, demanding, pushing up against Paul, the skin covered with sweat and semen, slippery, extremely sensitive.

With the other arm, Paul hoisted him by the waist, putting him on his lap so now he was rubbing between the Iren's thighs seeking to penetrate him. Slid against him, provoking, looking for him, his eyes caught Iren's eyes, waiting for the moment to take it, waiting for that silent consent that only they understood, without needing a word.

He placed his hands on Paul's chest pushed him against the mattress, then resting the arms on his shoulders, pushing with his weight on him. He stared close of Paul's face and let out a hiss of menace. The blue of his eyes was clearer, more electric. In response, Paul only breathed deeper, louder, leaving himself to be dominate again, surprised by a glimpse of the beast that was inside of Iren, who played through that scratching that Iren gave on his chest now, a slow and strong scratch moved on Paul's chest, which a start thrilled groaned, moving his hips to try finally penetrate him.

Iren growled again, stronger, dropping his weight on Paul's hips, rolling them forth and back, until Paul had slipped inside him and there was no more space between they two. He let out a scream of agony, arching back, his head hanging, dripping sweat. Paul was deeply embedded in his body, pressed to the limit within Iren, he snarled angrily, about to be shaken by a new orgasm. He did not remember the inexperience of Iren and dug his heels into the mattress, lifting his hips and stocking up on the bed hard. Another cry came between them, Iren relaxing very little, and too much excited to stop the ride he started in response to Paul's thrust.

His body rose and fell heavily, almost allowing Paul to come out of him and then droppring his weight on his hips with the imperceptible wet noises of the penetration, each blow a loud groan punctuating his pleasure. He rested his hands on Paul's chest, riding him, which supported his waist, pulling him harder with every thrust, forcing the upright member of Iren to rub against his stomach.

The groans slowly became ferocious, which rose to become dangerously roars. They were almost going too far, the climax as close as a threat and as far as the pleasure became a torture. A loud threatening hiss broke again from Iren when Paul sit up from the bed, holding him by the waist, his body falling back, lying on the bed and stocking up even tighter, one hand stroking Iren's stomach and chest, palms rubbing on the fair skin all marked, scratching, and also playing down his member, and Paul also going deeper, stronger, and also slower.

The way that the body of Iren writhed on the bed at the time of orgasm, was wild. He clung to the sheets, practically screaming Paul's name, the blush rising through his chest and face, spilling his semen on his stomach, thighs shaking with tension and pleasure, tightening around the waist of Paul, whose only reaction was pure instinct, a deep growl, followed by another, longer and lower.

Both missed the breath and the orgasm was so intense that was almost painful. Iren throbbed heavily, still around Pau'ls hard member, and they did not intend to get separated now. Was Paul who had the strength to lift again his brother's body, pulling him against his, keeping him still straddled in his own body, and yet within him, on his hips, legs around his waist. Hugging him tightly, all what he could do was breathe against Iren's neck, waiting him to rest, and Iren also wrapped the arms on his neck, inhaling deeply the penetrating and burning smell of sex.

The sheets were damp with sweat, semen and had small spots of blood where the scratches were more intense. The edredom was on the floor, and the covers were overturned. Paul went on that mess, laying with him in the bed, taking Iren with his head resting on his arm, still stuck with that firm embrace. When he could think rationally again, Paul wondered if the passion between them was so intense because that was forbidden ... Or if that was forbidden just for being so wild.

Their hearts had calmed down, and slowly parted, both eyes closed, too lazy to get up. Iren was almost falling asleep when Paul pulled the blanket around him, in a protective and jealous manner.

"Now ... I know it will not happen now, but ... "- Iren whispered, hiding his face in the crook of Paul's neckl. He found easier to speak then, after sex, when he felt more free, less shy about his own nature. - "... Paul ... When it happens? "

Iren remembered Paul have turned in front of him, without having had sex with anyone before. He had wondered if that could have happened in any point in his life or the life of Paul.

"In addition to ... ? "- Paul's whisper was hoarse. There was a low, rhythmic sound coming from his chest. That was as if the panther inside him was resting ... purring, satisfied and playful. - "When you get angry ... I am sure of it. "

"Did it happen with you?"

"You saw it." - Paul smelled Iren's hair, rubbing his lips on his ear. For his lazy tone, he was in a good mood.

"But before ...?"

"Once."

Iren's hand lightly scratched Paul's chest, the back of one of his fingers brushing against his nipple and wondered if that had happened only twice in all that time, so it was an anger he rarely reached. Maybe there was also jealous on it, since Paul was there when he and Cindy ...

"Have you ever been in love?" - Iren found out he had that curiosity about Paul.

"Why do you ask?" - Iren strained to hear it from his brother. That question was almost a statement to him. The simple fact of knowing that there was someone in Paul's past and had been the target of his attention and love made a bad feeling torn and corrode inside himself.

"Have you ever been in love, Paul?" - Iren urged the question, this time staring his blue eyes almost electrical to Paul, most notably in the half light of the room.

Paul looked away from Iren. The attitude of the oldest dodged another blow. Iren's hand sliding over Paul's chest suddenly stopped. Jealousy grew like a weed, ready to smother the warm aura that surrounded them until then.

"Yes" - a response was dry, his voice almost in, but the light eyes left no doubt of anything.

Iren turned away from Paul, retracted. Hesitate to ask more and hear what didn't please him. From the start, Iren realized how much his brother attracted many eyes. He could tell the smell of other's interest, the obvious attraction.

The suffocating silence was broken by the voice of one of the hotel staff, making the two turned their attention to the door. Paul stood up, covering himself with one of the sheets and went to open the door.

The man was startled to see Paul, wrapped in a crumpled sheet, the signs of sex still very visible: the body full of red marks, still sweaty skin, and Paul's size and his long muscles were almost scary. The clerk glanced involuntarily into the room, eventually finding Iren, who was with his eyes wide open, lying in bed and in the same state Paul was. Embarrassed, Iren sought a cover on the floor, wanting to protect himself from that incredulous look. How long had him been there, beside the door? Did he listen what happened in that room? Judging by the expression of the man, Iren thought so.

"Here your dinner,sir." - Said the employee, seriously. He seemed eager to go away.

"Oh, yes. You can leave here. "- Paul continued with the same unsettling ease. Not shaken at all, since the first time it was answering the door. - "Wait, I'll get my wallet."

"No, don't worry,please." - The man spoke quickly. He bowed quickly and walked away, shaking his head in a tone of reproach.

They were alone again, and Paul sat on the edge of the other bed, still wrapped in the sheet, and lift up the steel cover of the tray to look at the dinner. That was like nothing had happened.

"But what's wrong with you? Could not you be more discreet, Paul? "- Iren spoke to Paul, who furrowed his eyebrows, as if not understanding why that question.

"Do you owe something to him?" - Paul looked up, pointing to the door, unfazed by the question or the implications. He was aware that maybe someone had heard. He also was aware his appearance wasn't the most decent now. But it all would have shaken him years before, now it no longer mattered. - "I owe nothing. And neither you do. "

They were adults, and Paul thought there was no reason to worry about what anyone was thinking. Or seeing or hearing.

"But ... You can't do this! "- Iren messed up the water, going to the front of Paul and facing him fiercely. - "They know that I'm your brother ...!"

"So what?" - Paul held his gaze. - "I don't regret anything."

Iren felt the blood drain from his hands to the point of feeling dizzy up with the answer. Weighed on him again the collection of remorse. He demanded it of himself.

"You want to live like an animal ... Is that it? "

Paul did not look away, whose color was a very light gray to a blue lens, right were not animals, anyway? That was a nice outfit, but under the skin smooth and white of Iren, which was a beast whose strength was himself unaware of Iren.

"Why not? We are not like them, we don'r need to live under the same rules. "

Iren looked up. Warmth rose from his neck to the face, a wave of anger. His pupils contracted. Iren grinned, full of sarcasm, very different from the shy and sweet smile that he used to.

"Very well! Since we are not like them, let's go turn animals, let's go living in a cage! For you to fuck me as many times as you want and with the audience! It will be great, Paul! "- Iren changed the tone of his voice, the smile disappearing and turning into a grimace of anger.

Paul clenched his fists in anger at the cost contained. Breathe in through your nose loudly. Blue was gradually changing to green, darkening more and more.

"Why are you complaining now? Five minutes ago you thought otherwise. "- Paul spoke in a low voice, almost guttural, almost inhuman. - "Five minutes ago you cared about me, and not ... them. "- Paul looked with a certain contempt for the door. He did not think were there which was his nature, was better or worse than other people. Only it was different. Completely different.

Iren just rejoined a look full of anger and contempt for his brother. He turned away from Paul and went looking for some clothes.

"Where are you going?"

"Shut up, Paul." - Iren said so angry that his voice was no more than a whisper. He could feel the eyes burn with anger. He felt almost betrayed by the attitude of Paul, and that was only to crown his irritation with the very situation it was. - "Why are you worried? It's not like I'd find someone like us in every corner! Don't worry, I don't have anyone else with whom I can fuck! "

Iren could almost bet that Paul was pale with what he said, his brother almost retreating, but instead came in a low hiss of menace.

"What do you mean?" - Paul asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" - Iren faked a laugh. He put on the jeans and now looking for a shirt. To avoid having to go through Paul, who was on the way to his bag, ended up getting a shirt from his brother. - "Let's talk about it ... You will not put a leash on me. Got it? It will not. "

"Iren ..." - There was a warning tone in the voice of Paul, which was ignored.

"You won'tl put a leash on me!" - Iren almost screamed, his neck still red with anger. - "It's very comfortable that I'm here every time you want to have sex! You don't even want to know if there is another possibility ... For God's sake, you're my brother! This is wrong! How can you be so natural with it? "

"If you can't accept how you really are Iren, then solve your problem with a bullet in your head."

The noise of the slap in the face of Paul echoed through the room. Iren had teary eyes in deep indignation and grief. He never imagined that Paul would say something like that to him, and said in that way, very naturally, almost cold. As Iren meant nothing to him. Iren nodded, in a sad realization. That one who was in front of him was no longer his beloved brother. He was just a beast devoid of feelings and moved by baser instincts.

Paul remained static, with his face to the side. Iren did not move when he left the room quickly, slamming the door violently behind him.


	8. Chapter 7

The day in the city was agitated, but the night was almost unbearable. It had rained so it was night, and now the whole place was plunged into a cold moisture, which only enhanced the smell of alcohol, cigarettes and dirt in the street. That in particular. In the French Quarter, bars and all were open and running, and crowded. The streets were crowded and noisy, their voices mingling with laughter and music of various kinds.

It was an easy place to get lost.

He even almost afraid to get lost there, but when he allowed the instinct to lead him, seemed to have found their way, much more than just a sense. Had been some time around the hotel, before being carried away by curiosity about the bars and nightclubs that part of town, and finally repented. He had lost the moment that Gallier left the hotel.

Even it was not a problem, since he was able to smell Gallier for miles, but he might be wasting the opportunity. And what an opportunity ... Gallier was restless, flushed, lost in a black jacket that did not belong to him, and was impregnated with a scent that affected even those who did not know his nature.

He took a deep breath, always following Gallier in a certain distance, seeing him walking the streets at random, until he get there. It was not so random, he was not the type that gets lost in the crowd or forget the way home. On the contrary. Gallier seemed to forget what had left in the hotel, walking that way, leaving behind a trail of looks that ranged from curiosity to wild interest. People unconsciously perceived him a strong smell of sex, sweat and satisfaction, and the smell of someone dominating, and that was why they would not approach Gallier easily.

Gallier went into a bar to ask for a glass of water. Judging by his appearance, he had reason to be thirsty ... There was a sequence of hickeys along his neck where it was apparent, and his mouth was red, his eyes light up under the dim light of the bar. He was dissatisfied. Someone had given him pleasure, but not enough.

He did not need anyone to tell him the obvious: He was mesmerized by Gallier. He breathed in the stuffy air of the crowded bar, a chill running through his body at the prospect. Then, he approached the counter.

XXXXXXXXXX

Iren looked at the leaflet which was the list of drinks that the bar offered. His blue eyes roamed the list mechanically. Paul's words still rang in his ears, macerating his soul like a sharp knife. Iren felt something for his brother that was beyond his understanding and his remorse. It was far beyond the mere physical attraction and beyond brotherly love. It was strong. So strong that sometimes hurt, even physically. But what he heard from Paul made Iren think his brother did not feel the same. Iren was serving only as an outlet for the pleasure of his brother. He breathed deeply and rubbed his face to the dark hair, still damp with sweat. His sight has stopped on a drink. The name caught his attention, and asked dryly, without knowing exactly what it took.

"A Bloody Mary, please." - Iren spoke to the waiter, extend the brochure on the counter.

"Are you sure?"

Iren turned toward the voice. It was a voice, at the same time soft, almost hissing. He turned and encountered a tall, slim and elegant man. He was standing, leaning against the counter. His naturally tanned skin contrasted with the dark hair slicked back in a casual manner. The face had strong features, the high cheekbones indicating a strength that came from the bones, which were wide. This is all crowned by large, expressive eyes, a warm shade of brown, like burnt honey, making Iren remember a desert of burning sands, surrounded by long eyelashes, thick and as dark as his hair. Iren shivered slightly at the sight of that man walking when he moved toward him. Despite his size, he seemed to glide, as if he had no weight, slight movement in the shoulders, keeping pace. Just like Paul.

"I always thought someone like you would ask for something... smoother. But why not a surprise? "- Said the man, sitting on the bench next to Iren.

"Do I know you by any chance?" - Iren looked around a bit suspicious. He felt he should be afraid of that person, but just do not feared him. He never seen that man before, but he was uncomfortable with the closeness of him.

"Not by chance." - He shrugged. He missed the voice of Gallier and his company. So near him again, only it was clear that Gallier was angry, unhappy and anxious. It was not a good combination. He seemed determined to get revenge on someone.

"Very funny. Get out. "- Iren held his gaze, though there was almost some kind of recognition between them. Iren didn't remember the man from nowhere, not even among the faces of the work, college or school, but he was extremely familiar, and acted as if he knew him.

"I will not." - He looked at him steadily, approaching a step back and visibly inhaling the scent that was seductive in Iren. - "What's your name?"

The steadfast and confident as the stranger spoke urged Iren unconsciously. Do not bother with his commanding presence, almost frightening. He was not just family, he was almost ... someone like Iren.

"Iren. Iren Gallier. " - Iren didn't understand why he spoke his name. He was urged to speak.

"Iren ..." - repeated the stranger, the excitement written all over his tone of voice.

"And yours?"

"Adrian." - He said just that, lazy voice, without taking his eyes off Iren.

At that moment the waiter returned, leaving the application for Iren on the counter and rushing to serve other customers. Iren tried the first sip, but nearly choked. It was horrible to him that was not used to drinking. The spicy and strong taste of pepper mixed with vodka made his throat burn. He squinted and shook his head, almost a grimace. All accompanied by the interested gaze of Adrian.

"Paul would certainly enjoy this crap." - That's what Iren thought as he placed the glass back on the counter.

"What are you doing here in New Orleans, Iren Gallier?" - Adrian asked, watching him with such insistence that Iren was getting uncomfortable.

"I'm walking." - It was evident that Iren would not say the real reason for his coming to New Orleans to a stranger.

Adrian nodded in the affirmative, the eyes always addressed in Iren, eager to know more about him. The man sat beside the chair, and drew his hand resting on the glass counter. Adrian smiled, showing strong teeth, the canines slightly higher than expected in the rest of the people. Iren shivered to see this. A fiery heat rose from his neck, while Adrian slowly drank the cocktail in an elegant and sexy way, brown eyes seemed more ardent, letting on what is going on in his mind.

"Don't you remember me, Iren Gallier?" - He spoke the name of Iren with pleasure, as if to make sure to remind it later. He put the glass on the counter with ease.

"No." - Bullshit. Iren was sure that Adrian was familiar. It was his turn to face Adrian with the same intensity that was observed, and this time, a slow gesture, Iren took the cup, and drank more naturally. He was aware that his lips landed in the same place on the lips of the other edge of the cup. He had an unmistakable feeling to be taking revenge.

"Where are you going?"

Iren shrugged. He was still so angry that he was able to do any kind of stupidity. Now the alcohol began to affect him, and Iren decided not to drink more, and remembering what happened last time.

"Do you have any suggestion, Adrian?" - Iren asked, surprised at his own disposal. Thought to have the feeling of knowing him, he could trust him. Or at least he was sure could not hurt him.

"I don't know well the city. But there's music coming from there." - He pointed to the wide stairs to what would be the basement of the bar, a place where dark and echoing electronic music.

Iren turned up the staircase, listening to electronic music almost hypnotic rhythm. The smell of arousal that was an invitation from there. Adrian returned the look and rose toward the music. Adrian knew what Iren mean to imply with that look, and together they went down to the basement of the bar.

XXXXXXXXXX

The hotel room was in complete disarray. Torn curtains, reduced to mere remnants, fluttered in the breeze coming through the window. The same could be speaking of mattresses and bedding. Deep scars, like claws of the surface profile at the furniture. In the midst of this chaotic environment, it was Paul. He took a deep breath, looking for some thread of reasoning, searching desperately not to exceed the barrier of self control. Gradually, the muscles were relaxed, burning beneath his skin fading, heart slowing down. Paul gave a long sigh of relief.

Just a little more and Iren could have been killed. Killed by him. A quick image of the mutilated and lifeless body of his brother passed in a flash in his mind and a chill ran down his spine. Paul collapsed to the mass of foam that had become one of the mattresses. He saw his bag piled in a corner and was against it. He dressed hurriedly and left the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

Paul walked through the crowd, almost running over the hurried with them. He sniffed the air, looking for Iren. Do not let anything escape his gaze. Would have to find his brother before he, moved by anger, reveals their secret, and revealed the in worst way possible.

He then felt a trace of the smell of his brother, in the crowd, drawing a true trail. And the smell of another, which startled him. That smell was not an ordinary human being. He ran toward a dark alley, where the scent left, mixed with many others, sometimes even disappearing. He traveled through the narrow street a few feet until a figure crossed his path.

"Excuse me." - Paul muttered, remembering that he should try to act normally. He did not have the answer if he would call attention to a sound that was not human.

The confuse figure crossed in front of him again, now deliberately preventing Paul from continuing. It was a black woman whose hair was almost white, half hidden by a scarf, and the clothes were just a mess overlapping faded prints.

"I know ..." - She looked up, staring at him without any fear. It was not easy for anyone to face Paul that way, not even his friends could look in his eyes so earnestly.

"I gotta go." - He muttered again. He thought she was crazy or drunk. Or both. It seemed very comfortable to be a tourist and a French accent betrayed something that had become rare at that time. She was a Creole woman.

"I know ..." - She spoke louder, now holding Paul by the arms, hands much stronger than he expected. She had no fear at all, and he hoped she had the strength to make him stay. - "I know the eyes of Gallier" - She said out loud, just enough for him to hear, and nobody else.

Paul's eyes suddenly changed color, going from dark green to gray before the storm, such as mercury.

"What?" - What she had just told him ... She knew the name of his family? She knew his family?

As suddenly as she held, the woman released him, stepping back and looking away deliberately. She took another step and went away, mingling with the crowd. Paul looked at the woman, visibly upset. And he was more disturbed to find that the smell of Iren had disappeared, along with other who accompanied him.

XXXXXXXXXX

The profusion of colored lights reflected in the undifferentiated mass of people almost had an effect vertigo on Iren. The music was deafening, paced by a steady beat, electrifying. Iren let himself in it, dancing with open arms. Not in college Iren felt so free. He no longer cared if what the others thought his way of dancing, nor with the fact that Adrian was very close to him, big hands holding his waist, warm breath on his skin, his lips touched his neck. Adrian then accounted for Iren, tilting his head back, offering his mouth to him. The mouth that moments before was kissed by Paul.

Adrian licked Iren's lips, before starting a hungry kiss full of lust. Adrian insisted on imposing his dominance in the kiss, his tongue invading the other's mouth, covering it with agility, a wild and hungry desire , giving no chance to Iren challenges him. Iren's body pressed close to him, hands sliding down the black mesh with an eagerness almost angry.

When Iren realized, he was already pinned to a wall, the weight of the body of Adrian on top of him. Iren felt that Adrian was a little thicker than Paul. Iren opened his legs, wanting to increase the contact, moving his hips against Adrian. Fear does not exist with that man. Only pleasure and will to go ahead and a full satisfaction at the taste of revenge. Adrian's brown eyes seemed to flare up. Iren felt enveloped by the heat, radiated by the flame of that look. Adrian's hand went down between the legs of Iren, running increased the volume inside the jeans, going further back, until he reach the entrance of Iren, squeezing it tightly. Iren let out a groan as he was kissed by Adrian. By getting rid of the eager lips of Adrian, Iren inspired the air in a muffled blast. He had an anxious expression in his eyes, which was answered by the sight of fangs on Adrian's smile.

"Wait here. I'll get something for you. "- He kissed Iren lightly, and left, heading towards the small refreshment counter.

Still affected by alcohol and the touch of Adrian, Iren left to play for other people. Hands stroked his chest, his arms, as if opening the field to get closer. Iren grabbed one of the girls and kissed her with animal fury. The wild snoring in his chest became more audible, but it seemed no one was there to alert the senses to perceive. While he kissed the girl, Iren felt more someone approaching him, and his sharp sense of smell, he was recognized that was a man.

Iren opened his mouth, deepening the kiss with the girl, closing his hands in her hair. Then he felt his head pulled back violently, separated from the girl's lips and taken in another kiss much more intense. The entire body of Iren seemed to awaken by those feelings, as it did when he was with Paul. He did not think of anything else, just the feeling of those hands grabbing his waist, turning it into place. He had been grabbed by a black man at least a head taller than him and almost twice his size, carved from the solid and muscular body as hard as the member that he offered Iren, holding his hand and rubbing it on his pants.

Iren almost shrieked with surprise, claiming that look with a courage that he never knew, his hand closing around the member of the black man, now another girl rubbing up on him, her breasts pressed into his back, rubbing her erect nipples in his skin through the clothing, their bodies swaying together that pulsing vibration inside the club.

The dark bore no surprise to him, his senses alert to the hands that have walked in his body, lifting his shirt, scratching. Male and female hands, who passed through their mouths, bodies passing in his arms, caressing ever more intense and bold. Everything seemed to tread a single path until Iren felt pulled by the arm, pushed a cold glass in his hand.

"Try this one. It's my favorite. "- Adrian had to speak loudly, and Iren still didn't listen, mesmerized by the feelings that cut his skin with chills. His hair was drenched in sweat and his whole body trembling. He drank immediately when the cup was pushed into his mouth. Not only felt a hot burning down his throat, his body soon reacting a shudder.

"What is it?" - Was only a lapse of consciousness. Actually he did not care. His mouth was taken from Adrian kiss again, and recognized the bold touch of the black man on his hips, trying the firmness of his flesh.

Iren felt he was forced once more, but not to the dance floor. Plunged into the darkness of a hot, stuffy room closed, saturated with the smell of sex. He saw the silhouette of people intertwined in the most crazy variations, and he was taken to a corner and played on the pads, but the body on his was not Adrian's. It was the black man, which was much larger than he remembered, he took his shirt from his body, delighted with Iren's white skin, now practically devouring him.

XXXXXXXXXX

From another corner, Adrian just leaned back against the cushions, oblivious to what was happening around him. His eyes locked in Iren, who was writhing now with their backs against the chest of that huge, muscular black man that was on him. A girl joined them in indescribable confusion of arms and legs and moans getting louder. Then came yet another girl, now a blonde.

The drug was taking effect quickly. Adrian was quick to discover the true nature of Iren. He licked his lips, seeing Iren squirm with delight at the attack of the black man moans high, ending in something like a roar, his nails digging into the skin of the girls, the last onslaught of Iren within one. Adrian was very close to confirm his suspicion. He could feel the smell, the time had come. Within moments, horrified screams echoed through the room, followed by the strong smell of blood, making Adrian smiled sadistically. The fierce roar of the great black panther was a symphony to his ears. The search of a whole life nearly ended.

XXXXXXXXXX

Paul turned toward the desperate cries that were not far from where he was. He started running toward the screams and cries for help. The feeling he had was no good. He arrived in front of one of the many local bars, from where a mob of people running in random directions, acting solely by the instinct of survival.

"Shit!" - Paul whispered.

He clenched his teeth to recognize the smell of Iren. What he feared most happened. Paul ran, pushing people who crossed his path in the opposite direction, giving way for the force between them, until he reach the entrance. Paul smelled Iren coming from a staircase that led into the basement. There was also the smell of blood and torn flesh. He hurried down the stairs, and found the room empty, the lights moving at random and frenetic music playing sound equipment hastily abandoned.

A long and furious roar echoed through the hall, coming from one room to room together. Paul quickly went up there, and encountered Iren transformed into a panther, moving from side to side, growling, and changed very aggressive, jumping on the dark walls, seeking for an exit. There were two bodies lying on the floor, wrapped in a pool of blood. When the animal saw the presence of Paul, got still. It was visible clutter the look of the cat. He roared threatening to Paul, but the smell of fear that panther exuded was now evident.

Paul was not intimidated, and entered the room, head down and sharp, with a dangerous stare. He grunted fast, a mere warning, but still threatening. Iren went to a corner, cornered and snorting down until the sound was becoming a painful whine, like a cry. Paul stared at the panther until it lowered his head, showing that no longer resist.

Paul could be wrong, but he felt that this time Iren was aware of what was happening around. So the and only reason Paul knelt, stretching his arms to the panther, an invitation to approach. If Iren had killed, he would soon return to human form. And now aware of what was happening, the change would be painful.

The panther's tail whipped one side to the other, that whine low continuing for a moment's hesitation, until he took the first step and a glow in the room exploded. Paul's eyes burned with the vision of the panther with his head thrown back with the strength of that light, the pungent smell of blood coming up to him.

"My God ... My God ... "- He heard the policeman say, still pointing the gun forward. The panther had fallen to the ground, motionless.

Paul however did not feel the death of Iren. He didn't know why he wasn't afraid, as it was carried away by memories of his mother also being hit like that. He looked back, finding the terrified eyes of the cop, who just stared back, dropping the gun on the floor and shooting the club empty, fading away.

The panther's tail hit the ground. Iren was alive. Paul approached him, until lie next to the panther, hugging the great beast, which was just bewildered. The bullet was not enough to hurt him seriously. The bullet scraped his head, opening a wound and leaving an irritating smell of leather and burned fur.

"I am here. "- He said to the panther. He did not have to wait long. The panther tensed as if he had agreed, and soon there was the sound of bones realigning, the groan, the agony of breaking skin.

Iren was again his brother in his arms. His head was bleeding and he leaned into a corner to throw up.

"But what did you drink?" - Paul could not identify exactly what it was, other than alcohol. He managed to find Iren's clothes on the floor and made him get dressed.

They were at the door of the nightclub, Iren anchored against Paul's body, dizzy and nauseous, trembling with fear and shame, when the police finally came, pushing its way through the crowd. Nobody paid any attention to them, nor the fact that Iren was barefoot.

XXXXXXXXXX

Both went straight to the bedroom, but they were not free of the surprised and startled stares of the employeed ar the sight of Iren's state. One of the attendants wanted to call a doctor, but Paul stopped her.

"It was nothing serious. My brother did drink a bit too much." - Paul spoke incredibly calm, Iren involving by his arm, the hand holding him firmly, but at the same time comforting him. - "We just need a first aid box. I can even make the dressing. "

Iren stared at the floor, trying to hide his face, his hand clutching his brother's shirt, still shaking. He didn't want to see anyone, and wanted to stay locked in their room for the rest of his days, if possible. Before the attendant came out, Paul called it.

"Do you have another room available?"

"I believe so, sir."

"I also just went too far and. .. I made a mess in the room. "- Paul didn't even even pretend embarrassment, and made no effort to give more accuracy to the excuse. Usually that would irritate Iren, but now he just was trying to stay invisible. - "The losses are on me. Let's be discrete ... It will be better for us all. "

The attendant just nodded his head. What happened in New Orleans stayied in New Orleans, especially during Mardi Gras.

In an instant the damage was paid, and another employee left their baggage in another room on the same floor. Iren did not notice the difference, or did not have time to notice.

Paul pushed Iren with a certain brutality in the room, slamming the door with force, which were the first signs that he was still angry. A lot. The very situation in which Iren was found didn't help in anything. He could feel the smell from several people in Iren's body and in his clothes too, smell of alcohol, sex, and that was an undefined and pervasive smell which from the beginning Paul suspected to belong to someone who was not fully human.

Iren was dragged across the room to the bathroom and thrown into the box with clothes and all, turning on the shower cold hard on him. He yelled in surprise and pain. His head, his whole body ached. He seemed to have taken a beating. There was blood on his clothes, just now Iren realized it, because that was dripping on the box's floor. Paul left him alone while returning to the room and then Iren began to undress, having not so sure he liked what he saw.

At once noticed the smell of other people ingrained in him, the marks that sex had left. He was almost sure there was not just alcohol what Adrian did give him to drink. He sobbed with shame, washing hard, almost hurting his arms. Didn't feel that way when he was with Paul, but this time was seriously ashamed of what he did. Had costed people's lifes, could have cost his, and Paul's. He could have revealed their secret. So many horrible things could have happened, only by his desire for revenge.

Iren wept with anger at himself, still dizzy, hoping that Paul didn't kill him this time. He remembered that Paul might not ever forgive him. His hands trembled as he finished curl up in a towel, opening the door.

With the exception of the lamp on the nightstand, the whole room was dark and the curtains were closed. Paul was in another bed, lying staring at the wall, and a first aid box was on what would be his. Iren swallowed, preferring to remain silent, but could not avoid a shudder when Paul moved, raising in a too fluid motion for a man, coming to him and pulling the towel from his body. Shortly thereafter lifted the covers of the bed and pushed Iren under them.

He had done all this without a word or even look him in the eyes.

"Paul ...?"

Paul opened the first aid box, starting to prepare what would be the dressing, and made Iren approach bringing him with a tug at his shoulder, rubbing an antiseptic swab in your head. The shooting of the cop made a deep gash, and left the skin around burned, on Iren's hairline.

"Never ... more ... do ... it! "- Paul said every time he rubbed on Iren's bruise, indifferent to the cry of pain and surprise that it broke.

"... If you didn't ... if you ... had not done it. "- Iren faltered every word, and stopped breathing when he saw the glare of his brother over him.

Paul said nothing. He let go abruptly the cotton and has cut the tape and gauze to separate the anger still contained in their movements. Iren looked up to him and spoke in an almost gone voice:

"For very little ... very little that cop didn't have solved all my problems. I can't be like you ... Paul, I'd like, but I can't ... "- Iren bit his lower lip, trying to prevent it from shaking because of the contained tears.

Paul dropped his gaze suddenly turning to Iren at that. Now he realized the full extent of what might have happened. The possibility of being alone, without his brother at his side, made him feel bad. Iren had acted like a jerk, that was true, but Paul had also. He got ashamed to let the beast that lived inside him to take control of their decisions and acts that way, hurting the only loved that life had left him.

He then brought his brother to join them in a tender, warm hug. He felt the jolt of Iren in his body. Paul laid his head on Iren's shoulder, and put a hand on his wet hair, as if to make sure he was okay.

"Do not ever say that ... Never again, understand? "- Paul said softly. - "Iren, I'm sorry."

"Paul ..."

"I meant, Iren ... I. .. I let myself be dominated by that ... thing. I swear, I swear I'll never say something like that to you. I swear by our mother. "- Paul squeezed him more, rubbing his face against his.

Iren could no longer hold back the tears. Wrapped the arms around his brother, trying to forget everything that had happened: the Alice's bitter and harsh words on their true origins, the argument with Paul, the club.

"If we continue like this ... We gonna get crazy, Paul. Or end up killing each other."

Paul pressed himself harder against Iren. He also feared that to happen. They would need each other more than ever from now, if they wanted to stay lucid. And there were still many questions to be answered, they simply couldn't go away from New Orleans.

"I did stupid things ...!" - Iren suddenly sobbed against Paul's chest, suddenly furious with himself and his brother, and ended up pounding his chest in a gesture that was quickly contained. - "It's your fault too! I took a shot, and my head hurts ... "

"I didn't tell you to get drunk to get back at me." - Paul sighed, looking for patience. It had been the scare, and now the hangover were they approached Iren, that definitely was not made for alcohol.

"But ... Paul, I went in there and... "- Iren almost began to tell what he did, as he did, but Paul put his fingertips on his lips, silencing him and wiping the tears which still rolled down his face. Iren breath, restoring calm, and looking at it carefully.

"I'd rather not know. If you tell me, it will not end well. "- He had a good idea of what Iren did in the club, but didn't need to have the details. The scene he found there was enough.

Iren nodded his head, blushing a lot, but also relieved. Paul was consumed with jealousy, but at least they were talking. Civilly.

Paul then separated from Iren and returned to the dressing. Put another antiseptic cotton, cleaned the wound again, and finally put the gauze and tape.

"Now go to sleep. The hangover is going to have tomorrow will be more memorable than what happened today. "- Paul spoke as he put the material into the case, then standing up. - "I need you in a good mood. There's someone I want to look for. Someone who must know much about our ... family. "

Iren licked his lips and shook his hands covered. He began to feel very thirsty and craving for sweet things. That was not the effect of a regular drinking, and Iren was sure not to have drunk so much. Indeed Adrian drugged him.

"Who?"

"It's late." - Paul turned off the lamp, the room now all in the dark, but in fact they saw a clear shadow.

Iren could feel a hint of coldness in Paul's voice. It was not long, it was no longer angry before, but still had not forgiven each other completely. Maybe it took some time. He closed the hands with more force, containing the shakin. Now felt a great cold, especially on his back.

Paul went to the bathroom and Iren heard the water of the shower running. He expected that when Paul came back, went straight to his own bed. In fact it happened, at least while Paul rubbed his head with a towel. He no longer gave off heavy smell of rage and discontent. When finished drying his hair, he crept to Iren's bed, slipping over it, lying naked over the cover, and holding one arm possessively around his brother's waist.

Iren heard his brother's sigh. Just as he, Paul was exhausted, physically and mentally. He gradually relaxed in the arms of his brother. He turned, facing him. Iren saw Paul open his eyes to feel his face touching him in a light caress. It could still have a discontent between them, but there was no more anger now. There was still much to learn about each other.

"Paul ..." - called Iren carefully, through which to test the ground he was treading. Not yet fully confident in the mood of Paul, but was reassured when he opened his eyes. They were very clear, between green and blue, very prominent in the dark. - "There's something I want to say ..."

"Yes?"

"It's about us." - Iren sighed. - "Paul, I ..."

Once again Paul placed his fingers on the lips of Iren. He didn't know what he would say, or rather might. In fact he was sure of what Iren would say. But he didn't need it. Neither he nor Iren, who perhaps came to regret later.

"Shhh ... I know. "- Paul rubbed his lips over Iren's temple, a little human gesture, yet affectionate. - "Do not say anything. I'm not going to say. You know what. "

Iren quaked from head to toe, pressing harder against Paul, burying her face in the crook of his neck and breathing deeply. Now he was safe once again, did not understand how he had the courage to do all the crazy things he did when he was on the street.

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"I will." - Paul said, also moving against him, until they were together, nested one with the other.


	9. Chapter 8

The afternoon was a bit milder, which encouraged people to walk in the streets of the French Quarter. The two brothers were walking side by side, not so far nor too close together. Iren woke up late and with a terrible mood. His blue eyes remained hidden behind the dark lenses of sunglasses and Iren wore clothes that hid the marks denouncing the excesses of the last night. It was a pity that the clothes could not conceal the pain he felt throughout the body. The mere walking was almost a sacrifice for Iren.

"Are you sure it was here that you have found the woman, Paul?" - Iren spoke wearily, visibly sullen. If not for the determination to learn more about the past of his mother, he still would be at the hotel, resting under the covers and trying to erase the memory of all that was done.

"Of course." - Paul looked around, recognizing the streets. He remembered well the alley where he had found the strange woman who approached him. Judging by the rags she wore, thought it to be a beggar and then she should be nearby.

"I get drunk and you are seeing things ..." - Iren muttered softly, passing in front of his brother. - "I'll buy water."

Paul looked Iren take the cup of water almost in a single gulp. Since when he awoke he didn't stop drinking water, but at least was no longer sick. They hadn't argued again, and not because of Iren's collaboration. Often he seemed to be spoiling for a discussion. If that was his brother in a bad mood, Paul would prefer never to see him like that.

Paul turned his attention to the yellow envelope with the name almost blotted out "photos" on the coffee table where they had stopped. It was the same envelope that had brought with the things that belonged to Oliver and was held by Dr. Perrin. What got him to take out one of the photographs faded by time, but well-preserved. It was a young woman, slender and short haired, whose face had traits of both. The large eyes had exactly the same dangerous sweetness of Iren's eyes. The way she positioned the head also reminded a lot of his brother. There were no doubts that photo was of their mother, Irena. Paul had thought that maybe the homeless could identify her.

"Is she mom?" - Iren asked suddenly. Had followed Paul's gesture, and looked curiously at the picture. When Paul reached out to him, Iren felt dizzy. She was the woman of his dream. That was the face of the sphinx. - "She... She isn't a panther. "

"Not here." - Paul stressed, looking at the other. Irena was in what looked like a cottage, fishing. Oliver took those pictures, Paul was sure of it. - "She looks like you."

"You, too." - Iren sighed. He'd like to remember that face from some point in their childhood, but when he thought of his mother, was the picture of a panther which came to mind. - "She was beautiful." - Almost too lean, muscled up. Irena, like Paul in his slenderness, denounced their own nature.

"If the person who told you about know something about our family, maybe she had known our mother." - Paul looked at other pictures, moving them to Iren. There was hardly a dozen in all and they looked each other in silence. They chose one, smaller, they could display. - "Come on."

There was a trail to follow, or a clue. The city was filled with people, and seek a beggar or a crazy person in the middle of that crowd would be useless. They wandered in silence, almost as if they were hunting by the streets of the French Quarter and the historic district. New Orleans had deep scars of the destruction caused by the hurricane, many of those ruins which were just left.

A half-destroyed house caught the attention of both. It was like many others, narrow and long, pale by time and the roof almost nonexistent now. That didn't seem as the house was special, but the woman sitting on the steps of the front door.

It was the black woman who Paul met on the street. She was older than he remembered, or deeply marked by the time. She sat there a long straight, looking forward, as if she waiting for something.

"Is she?" - Risked Iren. He didn't know if that was the woman who his brother was looking for, but who knows ... And that side of town where everything was virtually abandoned, there was almost nobody on the streets. The buildings were about to fall.

"I don't know." - Paul was afraid to be running together. The woman's clothes were stamped and faded as he remembered, but the rigidity with which she was sitting there showed a lucidity that he did not remember having met her the night before.

They decided to finally approach her. Once they put in front of the stairs, the woman's eyes widened when she saw them and got up quickly.

"Gallier ..." - That's what the woman whispered, with a French accent somewhat loaded.

Iren took the sunglasses he wore, impressed with this woman. There was something disconcerting in her, something that set her apart from other homeless people. Seeing Iren, she descended the stairs quickly and with firm steps. Came face to face with Iren and put both hands on his face, looking deep into his eyes, always firm, as no one had ever done before. She then smiled, visibly moved.

"You're so beautiful! You resembles the girl ... You are really a Gallier, with these eyes. "

Iren felt a chill go through him to the spine. He felt it was Irena who she was referring to. The woman then turned to Paul. She held his hand tightly and told him:

"I knew you would return one day, Paul ..." - Paul and Iren looked at each other, startled.

"How do you know my name?" - Paul asked nervously. Would she be some sort of witch or something?

"And how would I not recognize you?" - The woman spoke with moved voice. - "I'm so happy. Finally you accepted the love of your brother. "- This time she spoke to Iren, who blushed at the same time to hear this. Ignoring this, she continued to say to the brothers things they judged to be increasingly unrealistic. - "It was the right thing to do. Your parents would be very happy if they were here. There will be no more death ,nor pain. It all goes back to how it was in the circus! I left everything very well kept ... "

"Listen, you must be confusing us ..." - Iren tried to make the woman to stop talking.

"I will never deceive. You are the Gallier "- She spoke in a serious voice, almost stern. - "I know the eyes of Gallier" - She banged his fist on his chest, angrily. She seemed like never admit that anyone suggested that she might be wrong. - "... Like no one else I know! Don't question me, Irena girl! "

"I'm not Irena. I am her son. "- Iren seemed dismayed to be confused with his mother, and even more to realize that she was not in his normal state and now it was only the disturbance of the woman who did confuse the past and the future, people and names.

Paul was quick to get out of his pocket a photograph that had separated, showing it to the woman, who initially did not want to look, but finally turned her attention to the image printed there. Her eyes opened a lot, as if she finally realized where she was. She grabbed the photo, taking it from Paul's hand, looking at them, and then moaned.

"The girl Irena ... She's dead. "- She moaned again, clutching the picture against her chest. At that moment she let out a strangled cry and horrible, starting to cry so convulsive, but there were no tears. They did not need to say anything. It was as if she already knew before, but then the pain just to catch up.

Paul tried to grab her by the arm, causing a sudden jerk in response.

"Dead ..." - she repeated, walking from one side to another, and then running up the stairs of the house, entering and leaving the door open behind her.

Moved by curiosity, Iren and Paul followed, entering the house in ruins. Followed by a narrow corridor, and in the last room, which was a relatively organized, they encountered the woman prostrate on the floor before a kind of makeshift altar. It was all decorated with colorful masks, juggling, top hats, bows and metal rings, artificial flowers and more a profusion of objects they could not identify at first.

The woman moaned and complained, asking forgiveness from people whom they never heard of. Shaking, the woman put a photo of Irena together with others that relied on a small wall. There were also yellow newspaper clippings. Suddenly she paused, and sat looking at the photographs, many in black and white. Neither Paul, much less Iren dared to leave where they were, waiting for what would be her next reaction. After a few minutes that seemed like hours, she finally said:

"You are the children of the girl Irena ... But are not Paul's children."- There was a deep, bitter disappointment in her voice.

"Madam ...?" - Iren tried to reason with her again.

"Femole. My name is Femole. "- She got up again, gesturing nervously, starting a confused explanation of her own name, and how to pronounce and because they called her that.

As she spoke, Paul used the opportunity to approach the altar. In addition to photographs, newspaper clippings from other times, and Paul needed only a glance to understand. The curse made a mess in that family. His grandparents, parents of Irena, had committed suicide. And in a piece of paper later, he discovered he had an uncle also named Paul, Irena's older brother, who was a preacher with a troubled history of hospitalizations in psychiatric clinics since his teens. And the circus... From the photos, the circus had belonged to his family at least three generations before his mother.

"They are ... Where are these objects from? "- Iren's question seemed to leave Femole restless, anxious excitement in, opening the eyes of expectation.

"They are our family." - It was Paul who said, with the conclusion of what seemed obvious. Even in older pictures, the Gallier had similar features. Of course, all children should be from very close unions. Scary to think that between brothers had married all this time. - "Fe .. Femole. Femole, who kept these things? You? "

Femole nodded, in a nervous gesture. Paul approached, her black eyes wide open and alert. She took a small frame with cracked glass and held it between her hands, showing the couple that was spotted in the photo.

"I promised ... I promised her ... your grandmother ... That I would take care of Paul and the girl ... If anything happened to them. But happened so many things, many things ... They took them from me! They took them! "- She shook the frame to the chest. - "After a long time, I found Paul, and only much later we found the girl Irena ... so beautiful ... so sweet ... and so rebellious. "- Femole began to wander again, alternating moments of lucidity and madness. - "Paul thought he would finally have peace with her arrival. But the girl met the man from the zoo ... And all went out of control ... "

They understood that was where ended what Femole knew about the Gallier. But it was not just that. Old photos and older objects still denounced those later generations were only those who had come to America. It was not possible to trace an origin for them.

"How long have you known the Gallier?" - Iren watched the objects that were there that kind of altar. In addition to the things that came from the circus, there were also statues and candles. He was not familiar with such things, and did not understand that served to scare him.

"Since I was sold to the circus." - Femole seemed calmer, and left the frame on the altar. - "The Gallier took care of me. You ... Where is your father? "

She was referring to Oliver. She was so alienated that certainly did not know what happened to him.

"He .. committed suicide. "- Iren said, but the absence of a stronger reaction in Femole was worse than if she had cried. It seemed so impossible to escape the misery of death and when there was a Gallier involved.

Femole just nodded, her eyes going from one brother to another. There was a bit of Irena in both, as well as a bit of Oliver.

"You two came to stay ... Aren't you? "

Both looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Their lives was unknown until now and the future seemed to be equally or even more nebulous than the present. Paul stepped forward to say something, but Femole stopped him, pulling the arm and doing the same for Iren, removing them from the room.

"I'll make dinner for you. You must be hungry, aren't you boys? Boys ... Irena's boys ... "- A tip of joy was glimpsed in the words of the woman.

"Lady ... we do not ... "- Paul was trying to come off the woman, but she seemed to have an unusual strength for her age.

"Don't question me, boy Paul. I'm old enough to be your mother! "- Femole shook him firmly, and was not intimidated.

They followed for what would be the kitchen of the house, one of the few spaces that were still whole, and with the roof still resisting the action of time. The furniture was old, and the stove had a pot covered with a colored cloth. Femole pushed them to the chairs, talking nonstop, and is justified by the state of the house, as if Paul and Iren were the owners returning from a long absence. She served them with a tea that she claimed to be chicory, but no one was quite sure.

"Now. Dinner. "- She said, going to the counter and the stove, doing everything with a staggering efficiency. - "I will do the best I can. My retirement does not match what Gallier deserves. "

Paul solely held Iren's hand, looked at one another while. The whole place seemed still imbued with the presence of which was the little family of their mind that the house was old and falling apart. There was a sense of home there.

"The dinner is ready. Look ... I knew the taste of your mother. "- Femole returned to the table carrying a tray of dishes printed as none of them had seen except in antique silverware and plates were intact, with the edges worn away by time, were also well preserved.

She did not expect them to extend the dishes. She uncovered the bowl and a strong smell of spice, olive oil and vegetables filled the kitchen. When Paul and Iren ended to be served, found that the dinner was not more than vegetables and sauteed vegetables in a colorful profusion.

"Your mother did not like meat. Girl Irena never ate meat! "- Explaining Femole left, also serving. - "Paul ate everything. But girl Irena never ate meat!"

"Paul ... What should I do? "- Iren muttered, a little intimidated by food. Living with Paul, he had been a little ill-used, and when they didn't eat meat, they preferred noodles.

"Here's yours." - Said Femole delivering colorful plate extended to Paul and the other, much more full for Iren. - "And this is yours, boy ..."

"Iren. My name is Iren. "- Iren had not spoken his name so far.

"Iren ... Iren! What a beautiful name. But it had to be a name similar to his mother. "- Her black eyes shone upon hearing the name of the younger Gallier. Besides looks and ways, the name also guarded the similarity with Irena. However, the expression of tenderness of her gaze changed when she saw Iren looking static at the dish loaded with vegetables.

"What's with you, boy Iren? Why do not you eat? "

"I. .. er ... I do not like. I do not like vegetables. "

"How do not you like it! You have to eat! What would your mother say if she heard that? "- Femole came suddenly to scold Iren as if he were a child, and slapped his hand.

Iren stared stunned at Femole. He heard Paul's contained laughter next him, who was already serving.

"You should learn from his brother. You young people grew up eating junk food, and then wonder why you get sick and skinny well ... "- Femole returned muttering to her place where she had a dish.

"You should learn from me, Iren."

Iren kicked on his brother's leg, under the table. His mood had not improved at all and having vegetables for dinner was not what he had in mind for that night. Hesitantly, Iren stuck a piece of cooked carrots on the fork, realizing that Femole was watching him, waiting him to eat. In fact Femole was not eating, she had rested on her elbows and looked to make sure that he would not deceive her.

He had no choice but to eat what was in the dish, and more than Femole served him again when he finished. At the end of dinner, Iren even begin to enjoy that new ...

XXXXXXXXXX

The police banned the club indefinitely, closing everywhere with ribbons and holding a policeman at the door while the skill was made. Since the confusion last night, that should be the third team expertise, always finding something new, and trying to receive testimony, which was no easy task.

A crowded nightclub in the middle of Mardi Gras, or who was there would not be identified in any way, or was too drunk to provide a valid testimony. When the police team concluded the collection, it was the turn of the zoo technicians take a look at the nightclub environments. Even with normal lights lit, that was a darker, more like a cave.

Dr. Alice Perrin experienced a deep discomfort in there. They were working with the police, and the possibility of an dog attack, at first. But the story that sproud was quite different. People spoke of a panther or a cat as big as one. Alice's discomfort only increased.

Usually she would not have gone along with the technicians, her function being more bureaucratic since she assumed the directorship, but changed her mind at the last minute, when the first rumors came. Rumors confirmed that each clue ...

"Here, Doctor." - One of the zoo veterinarians pointed to the walls of the dark room. Deep claw marks had left the paper lining in tatters, and had even damaged the plaster. - "The legend is true."

"How?" - Alice flinched, as she passed her hand over that mark.

"It's a way of talking." - The young man shrugged, continuing to collect samples. Tufts of black hair, blood. - "It seems there was a big boy and a cat here. I wonder what kind of pervert would such an animal here. "

"The same kind of depraved who used panthers to kill people ..." - thought Alice, and then turned to the researcher. - "I see." - Alice was pale. It was as if time had returned, and she was once again Oliver's assistant. - "They were here." - She said. It was stupid, and immediately remembered Paul and Iren. Panthers as their mother. There was no way to expect anything different from them, except death. - "Where those two panthers?"

"Only one." - She was corrected by the police detective, coming suddenly. Behind him came a young man whose age was difficult to define, but the fact is that he was quite young, and attractive in a hard and unusual way to describe.

Alice turned to the police. She could not stop staring at the young man, but not with the natural curiosity of a woman, but as an animal was observed. There was something wrong there. She felt it when she looked at Irena, in the cage. A distrust.

"Yes?" - Alice decided that she was imagining things. Iren and Paul were the only ones.

"This guy is here because wants to testify. Since nothing is official, he can tell you what he saw. "- The detective rushed to leave. - "But that conversation is between you two. The less we know, the better. "

"Of course." - Alice nodded. Up close, the lighting of the dark little room, the young man was more exotic than he once seemed. - "Your name is ...?"

"Adrian. Only Adrian. "- He had an intense stare, predator eyes. Brown. Alice turned his attention from those disconcerting eyes.

"Yes. So ... Adrian, you know what happened here? Were you sober, wasn't you? "- Alice did not scruple to ask that question, after all, that would be the current in a club like that.

"Yes, I was sober." - Adrian smiled, showing the prominent canines, without appearing offended by the question. - "I was at the time of the attack. I witnessed everything. Like you may have noticed, that people are looking for a place with more fun. I was also here for that. "- Alice felt more bothered by the ease with which Adrian talked about it. He had an animal lively , wild in his eyes, smiles, gestures, like Gallier. - "And then I noticed something strange."

"What?" - Alice asked with sudden anxiety. That devilish man seemed to have fun with it, stopping the conversation and watching her almost the whole time.

"I heard a grunt, rather a growl, inside the dark room. I didn't give it too much importance at first because I thought it was someone with a more exotic whimper. I couldn't see much, and then I realized that something was wrong. It was a sixth sense, a "warning", I'd say. So I decided to leave for the input. Shortly thereafter, I heard the first cry. The rest must you imagine what happened: people running, some shouting, despair. "- Adrian did not even seem upset recounting the incident. He described it as if he was telling a dirty joke.

"Then it was even a big cat ... Did you see if someone was with the animal? "- Alice got to the point. It wouldn't make sense simply a panther emerging here. Or maybe he did, it was one of Gallier ...

"Yes. I did. I hid behind the counter, and it was then that I saw. He was very tall, slim, athletic build, short hair ... I think. "

"I understand. His description matches that of the policeman who shot the saw a man with the panther in here. I think it's the... owner of the animal. "- Alice pondered Adrian's brooding words.

The description that Adrian had just given was the same of Paul. But police didn't need to know. One possibility began to take shape in Alice's mind. It was a stupid idea, but that was the one which could have.

"Listen ... Adrian, can you identify this man for me? "- Alice shook her head. It was not the only question to be asked at that time. - "Did you speak of it to police?"

"They don't need to know." - She appreciated the cold practicality with which he said that. - "Sure I can."

"Do it then." - Alice searched on her pockets and gave Adrian one of her cards. - "You can help me a lot. Call me if you find something. "

"Of course ..." - Adrian smiled again, speaking slowly. His eyes lit up upon seeing the card. Had won the sympathy of that woman, and would bet that she suspected it all as far as he knew it.

Adrian took a step back, still looking around. One of the zoo technicians took photographs of the claw marks on the carpet, and the flash scared him for a moment.

"Bothered?"

"I don't like photographs." - Adrian muttered, pulling back more. - "And not for indoors ... or bars. "- he just walked away, leaving Alice still more curious, and anxious. As the young man searching for Gallier, this would remove form her any suspicion if they happened to fall on some ... accident with them. In her opinion, Adrian did not know much, and did not need to know what he was dealing with. In her opinion, he still could be a perfect bait.

XXXXXXXXXX

Adrian also did not find that Dr. Perrin needed to know much more than what he said. By the way she looked at him, was almost as if she had the answer at his fingertips, but lacked confirmation. Well, she did not need to know.

Now he knew who they were, but there was doubt about the nature of the person who was with Iren, even if Adrian could bet on an affirmative answer, was afraid to be wrong. Need to be careful with him, and not underestimate someone who paid that much attention on their own instincts.

Adrian returned to the vicinity of the hotel, risking even enter and wait in the hall, which was better than being on the street. He knew little of New Orleans to look for Iren risk free, and the hotel was the place where they were.

He still waited enough, pretended to flirt with a clerk and was left in peace until he started to get impatient, but then realized that they arrived. Could feel them long before they see them. Iren came first in the hotel lobby, with deep dark circles around the eyes and tired, and his partner behind. Adrian did not know anything about him, but that was a good opportunity. And also a good opportunity to stay near Gallier.

They stopped to chat a little, and Paul asked Iren to wait. More and more the days were lazy and they felt more active at night, just like the animals they were. Iren agreed, and went to a chair, distracting himself with the news of a newspaper there. A quote was about the confusion at the club last night.

"Goodnight, Iren Gallier."

The voice came from so close, and so suddenly Iren was startled, readily acknowledging that way of call his name. He went through a wave of shame and embarrassment, making Iren blush so intensely that he could not even cover it up, folding the newspaper and immediately leaving it aside.

"A-Adrian?" - Iren was flushed by both surprised to see Adrian there, just for thinking about him while browsing through the newspaper.

"I looked for you after that mess. I was worried. "- Adrian went against Iren, sitting at his side. "I had no time even to thank you ..."

"Thank me? For what? "- Iren was afraid of what he could answer. He feared even more the possibility of Paul appear and hear what Adrian could comment.

"... For the key ... "- Adrian spoke very near Iren, his voice more sibilant than his usual. He took one of Iren's hands and that was cold, despite the night promised to be muffled.

Iren opened his eyes to hear that from Adrian. Like a flash, he remembered the afternoon when the leopard took his keys in the zoo. Now it all made sense. The leopard of the zoo in Central Park was Adrian. He was one of them.

Iren's hand let go of the Adrian, Paul smell longer present. What would he say to him when he saw Adrian? His brother showed didn't know how he would react. And he also remembered, while Adrian was stuck in animal form, always got aggressive with the presence of Paul. And his brother is also disturbed by the cat.

"But ... What are you doing here? "- Iren whispered, struggling to rise. Had been taken from a sudden fear, so much for being so close to another like him, and for having the chance to see Paul there. And Adrian was ...

"I wanted to know about you." - Adrian has an arm firmly around Iren's shoulders, forcing him to stay, holding her hand again, now with determination. - "Did not you notice?"

It was an ambiguous question. Adrian was talking about realizing that they were the same species, or the interest that Adrian had for him? Iren was aware that there was the attraction between them, even before there were drugs in the club. Perhaps Iren had gone even further ... At that moment the smell of Paul intensified, he appeared at the entrance of the hall, which was almost empty, since that night there was a parade, and were eager tourists.

"No. I didn't notice you. "- Iren took advantage of Adrian looked at the entrance of the hall and stood up. - "But you knew me, no? You knew what I was from the beginning. "- There was a hint of accusation in Iren's voice. It was not like he expected others to come and introduce himself to it, but having another so close ... Iren felt a bit cheated.

"Who's your friend?" - Paul was right near them. Close up too.

Paul had stopped right in front of the sofa, and exchanged a suspicious and insistent glare with Adrian, staring at him openly. One spark and hostility between them would explode.

"Who's your friend?" - Adrian repeated the question in the same tone, turning to Iren.

"This is Paul. He is my brother. "- Iren took a deep breath, his hand going to rub his neck. Paul was the same dominant as Adrian, and that hall was too small for them. Maybe even the whole city was ... - "Paul ... This is Adrian. Do. .. You remember him? "

Remember? Paul didn't remember that face, or those eyes exactly. But remember that look, and where. He felt himself shudder. He had never found another, unless the very Iren. Now He didn't know if he felt joy, curiosity, fear or anger. He felt all at once.

"He isn't strange to me." - Paul's answer was as dual as the question of his brother. It could mean many things.

Paul moved in a almost too much fluid movement to sit in the single chair next to the sofa, and Iren saw no other option but to sit in the space between Adrian and Paul. They looked at each other in silence, all three. Paul took a deep breath, recognizing the presence of Adrian as he felt to follow them in the street when they came to town. Adrian noted only what his senses told him. They could have stayed all night so, and without a word.

"You two are far from home, right?" - It was Adrian who broke the silence.

"On the opposite. We're at home. "- Paul said, almost aggressive firmness punctuating each word. Adrian arched an eyebrow, curious.

"We were born here ..." - This time it was Iren who took the word, explaining better what Paul meant. Adrian shook his head thoughtfully. - "And you?"

"I am from Cadiz in southern Spain. At least that was the place from which my mother told me ... " - Adrian said, smiling and lowering the long black eyelashes. - "I have been really out there."

Paul and Iren were thoughtful, even surprised. That explained the tanned skin, black hair and brown eyes of a fairly unusual. Only the biotype denoted his exotic origin, because the accent of his homeland was no more blatant in his voice modulation. Could it be that his race was originally from a distant place as that Adrian was born, or perhaps even more remote?

"And. .. your family? "- Iren said, the possibility whether there were others like him filled his heart with hope and joy to find other "brothers".

The simple act of imagining Adrian or his family from somewhere so remote the picture reminded him of his dream: an endless desert full of ageless ruins, dank caves, and the fragrant tree . Iren shook his head away from that image.

"My lineage is very old, but has become scarce, and deteriorated over time. I think you can imagine the reason. The blood is very close. You must know how it works ... "- On hearing the explanation, Iren exchanged a quick and embarassed glance and with Paul. - "I am the last remnant of my lineage. And found no other. "- Adrian raised his brown eyes that seemed to be more clear, clear as the sands of a warm and sunny land like his. Iren was impossible to shake the image of the desert, this time punctuated by rough bushes, rocks poking out of the ground and olive groves. He was almost sure that was the image of the land where Adrian was born.

"Our case is not very different. In our family, there are now only Iren and me. "- Paul said, relaxing a little more. - "And we found no others."

"We are just doomed to disappear, apparently." - Adrian found a smile with a hint of sadness. - "But now we're here."

"How did you get in that cage?" - Paul asked suddenly. He has not forgotten what Iren said, about someone setting fire to a house with a leopard chained inside.

"Paul ...!" - Iren amaze himself with the question, and it was not the only one. Adrian had got pale.

Adrian put his hand on Iren's shoulder, reassuring him, but the gesture was born of an intimacy that was not only that there was among friends.

"It's okay." - Adrian returned a look of challenge for Paul. He didn't like the way his eyes changed their color, showing through their disposal. The green slime that took Paul's eyes now gave him a clue that he was not very nice. - "I had a companion. She was not like us. When she found out about me ... Can you imagine, she couldn't understand. She tricked me, and burned the house with me in it. "

"She also died in this fire." - Iren whispered, remembering what the zoo's supervisor told him.

"Soaked herself in gasoline and the house. The rest is history. "- Adrian shrugged in a way that upset Iren. It was as if he didn't care, as a fellow meant nothing to him. But who was he to judge? Cindy had been done in pieces and he didn't even feel pangs of conscience for her.

"That legend ... Urban Legend. "- Paul leaned back more comfortably in his chair.

"As the panther which did all that damage in New York?" - This time it was Adrian needling them. He could not be very in tune with the world, but didn't live in a hole, and read the newspapers.

A dangerous smile appeared on Paul's lips, showing his teeth, which looked a bit threatening now. It served as a little warning to Adrian, who also leaned back on the couch.

"The panthers." - He corrected. - "They were two."

Adrian pressed his lips, but he smiled too. It has become a cruel laughter. Iren discovered that he disliked to see them like this. The beasts hidden in those two were near the surface, and being scavengers, he preferred not to glimpse. But Adrian's hand still on his shoulder, kind of testing the limits of tolerance of Paul, and noting that Iren remembered their kiss in the club.

"Please ..." - Iren asked, bringing a little bit civility back to the shook the shoulder imperceptibly, slipping of Adrian's hand. Paul did not need to know the nonsense he had done, and the worst of it, Iren discovered, had been almost get involved with that mysterious man.

"Of course." - Adrian agreed. Unfortunately for him, Paul was still smiling. And stared at the way that Adrian was looking for a way to play Iren. - "But here in New Orleans last night ... There was just one. "

Paul's smile faded in the face by Adrian's provocation. The way Iren reacted to the comment also contributed to inflame Paul's mind. In rapture, Paul rose from his chair where he was and Adrian broke up, holding the collar of his shirt. This has served to intimidate Adrian, quite the contrary. He was excited before the race. He smiled showing his teeth in defiance. The smell of both won stronger nuances, each wanting to impose his dominance. Iren shouted to his brother, but his voice has no effect on him. Adrian went against Paul, who dropped it by reflex. To the consternation of Iren, the two were grappling in full hall. The security guards were there, but were no match for the strength they had. Employees and a few guests watched the fight, and frightened by the tremendous force which both showed wild. It was like watching a fight of two voracious and uncontrollable beasts. There was blood on Paul's lips, and Adrian's face.

Iren almost could not believe it. Again came the images in his memory of the dream. Now the dream became a nightmare because he saw again the moment the panther and leopard fighting. He practically jumped on top of them, getting between them in spite of the strength of both and pushed Paul to the other side. The inhuman roar came from Paul's chest , so with that of Adrian, who walked from one side to the other, fixing a keen eye and challenging to him.

"Please Adrian, get out of here!" - Begged Iren, Paul was holding with difficulty. He did not want to wait to see how a fight between those two could end.

Adrian stopped moving. He ran his hand in black hair, and shook his head in the affirmative, obviously trying to regain control of himself. The leopard was dangerously close to the surface, burning on his skin.

"I do it for you, Iren."

Adrian continued to gaze full of aggression to Paul. He spat blood on the floor, right next to them, and withdrew quickly. Paul still wanted to go after him, but Iren was holding him as tightly as he could. He never understood where it came from the strength to contain his brother, who was bigger and was furious.

"Paul, it's enough! Calm down! Or a disaster will happen. "- Iren shook hands with Paul's shirt, which only stopped when Adrian disappeared at the door, turned to him. The green of his eyes was so clear that he was almost yellow. It was not a good sign. - "Please!" - He whispered.

The hotel security, baffled, moved away, making sure that the fight would end were virtually alone again, and Paul's hands closed on Iren's wrist.

"What else happened in that place last night, I should know and not know?" - Paul whispered, squinting. His voice came with a hissing noise. It was the panther, very close to the surface.

Iren looked down and did not try to fight the hands involving his wrists. There's no point lying just run away and the two would suffer. On the other hand it was unfair that Adrian was received that way.

"We are so few. This should not happen! "- He finally looked up, staring Paul.

"Are you sure?" - Paul suddenly released him, but when held Iren again, was by the hair, his hand closed on his nape.

Iren almost lost his balance and was dragged into the elevator as brutally as he never expect from Paul. But beating up against the elevator mirror, and see the reflection of both there, it became clear that this act was beyond the will of any one of them. Paul's eyes were very light, a diluted yellow only slightly green. Iren swallowed a moment before being pulled by the hair again and thrown back against the other wall.

Paul did not hurt, but it scared him. Always scared.

"Are you sure that should not happen?" - Paul repeated, pressing his body against Iren's on the elevator wall, clutching his face and making Iren face the mirror. - "I could smell it on you. And you liked ... You like it when he puts his hands on you ... What are you thinking, Iren? That leopard is a good option to get rid of me ... now that you have someone else to fuck other than me? "

A slap snapped in Paul's face, so strong and so unexpected that broke his lip in a stream of blood. Iren immediately regretted what he did, but has not had time to apologize. He trembled with fear and tried to escape the excited fury to see the eyes of Paul, who licked the little cut, gasping in surprise. The elevator door suddenly opened.

Iren struggled trying to get out, and came up to run a stretch of the corridor, being lifted up by the waist. And he could not even ask for help ... He could not scream, and had no chance to resist against Paul in a fight in those conditions. Even Paul in the form of a panther was bigger than his.

"Let me go!" - Iren was almost in tears, dragged down the hallway to reach the room. He tried to hold the walls, the trim, but all he could do was leave a trail of deep scratches for the role of the padding and the wood surfaces of the doors. It was not possible, however, that human fingernails left those marks ...

"Give me a break ... Or I will, really, put a leash on you! "- Paul threw him into the room, slamming the door and turning the key in two rounds. - "And above all ... Don't play with your friend. Especially when I'm not around! "

"You don't dare hurt him!" - Iren rose carpet. He did not know, but his eyes were also very clear in the dark, and the redness on his face was not just anger. The arrangement of Paul furious had lit an arousal that Iren never had experienced before.

"Do you think he'll think twice before trying to kill me?" - Paul was on top of Iren, rolling with him on the carpet in a scrimmage, getting to press him on the floor with his body.

Iren didn't reply to a first time. The only sound he could hear was his own breath. His chest rose and fell hard against Paul's body.

"He's one of ours, Paul! There is no reason for this aggression. "- Iren still insisted. He didn't want to accept the fact to see Adrian as an enemy.

"Because he doesn't think so. At least as for me, is not it? "- Paul's suggestion was almost an accusation. Iren groaned down by feeling the force of Paul increase. - "You felt, Iren, he openly defied me. Challenged me to be with you! And you liked it ... "

"No!" - He struggled under Paul, trying to get loose.

"You're crazy for him ... Because you can't stand to know only me could stay with you. "- Paul stood up, grabbing him by the shirt, hitting Iren's back on the floor like to make sure that he would hear. - "You better get the idea out of your head. Don't forget what I am and what you are! "

"I'm not like you!"

"You are." - Paul stood in his knees, in a single pull opening Iren's shirt, buttons spreading the floor. Fighting back was useless. - "And you know it so well, that's because of it you're so afraid!" - In two more pulling at his clothes, Iren was naked on the carpet, and desperate because he knew what would happen.

"Stop!"

But Paul did not stop. He put one knee between Iren's legs, spreading them, and still holding his wrist over the carpet, indifferent to his attempts to get released. He let his weight on the body of Iren, rubbing it while inhaling deeply in his neck, that threatening snarl coming from Paul's chest , a warning. The stubble scratched on Iren's pale skin, leaving a red trail where he forcefully kissed him, filling him with hickeys.

"I don't want" - Iren had loose wrists for a moment, but banging on the shoulders of Paul did not help.

"You don't want ... Or don't you want it if it's with me? "- Paul held him back, avoiding a further blow, but then made Iren turn face down on the carpet, still holding him under his weight, keeping Iren's legs apart, completely vulnerable. - "You wanted to be with him, right? You wanted him to touch you ... You are crazy to fuck with him."

"No! I'm not! "- Iren shouted, turning into a screaming growl of menace. The blue of his eyes seemed more electric, sparking.

"Instinct. Instinct is what drives you, me and him. It is the blood, the death. Why can't you understand that, Iren? "- Paul biting on Iren's neck, kissing him, leaving a trail there, too the harshness of the unshaven, hungry to touch his skin, devour it all.

"You're an animal!" - Iren shivered under the touch of the mouth of Paul on his back, and uttered an exclamation of surprise when he took off his shirt, bare skin and very hot touching his.

"An animal like you."

Iren could never accept that the one who claimed to be his brother was such beast , nor could accept those accusations, but his body betrayed him. He felt hopelessly attracted to Adrian, the opportunities he meant. However he was attached to Paul, tied to the desire he felt for him, the charm that this brutal tenderness between them that had awakened him. Iren would never understand how his body was so obedient to Paul. Until now, when he should resist, all he could do was feel him completely naked on him, rubbing it between his legs, creep was over.

Paul made his tongue wander around his neck, up to his ear. Iren's skin crawled at the touch, his excitement grew to a maddening level. Paul bit his earlobe of his then lover, and whispered in a low voice, hoarse and choked by erotic frenzy:

"You try to fight the instinct ... You may think that is winning a first time ... But in the end ... It reverses all ... And so we ... We stay as we are now. "

Iren squinted, and tore up the carpet in long spike marks when Paul felt the nails in his buttocks, a strong caress. As much as he hated to admit it, Iren was so caught up in lustful savage instinct of his inner beast and his brother. He was hungry by Paul's touch, his smell, the warmth of his body. Iren moved his hips back, prompting Paul, who pressed harder his flesh with the hands, leaving deep teeth marks on Iren's shoulder.

Paul turned his brother sharply, and stood over him, rubbing his hard member between the open legs of Iren. He licked his face, his lips, biting them, all in a voracious animal. Iren imitated his touch, seeking Paul. It was an enjoyable race between them, the languages of both touching in a lewd dance, while his hands left red trails by their bodies bathed in sweat. Paul's next move was to open Iren's legs with his hands, leaving him totally exposed to his insane and inflamed desire. Iren arched and groaned aloud, the cry of pleasure ending in a throaty roar when felt an incisive bite on the inside of the thigh.

Paul's arousal increased by hearing Iren's voice reverberate around the room, calling his name between moans, grunts of pure lust. His tongue gained more speed, sliding through the flesh quivering with pleasure, damping it, prompting his for the moment that both craved. Paul's tongue tried to go deep into Iren's body, filling him with saliva, skin sliding restless, looking for Iren's member, finding him standing, and also tasting it, as tasting throughout his body, rising from the stomach, biting him as if he really wanted to eat him.

He kept Iren's legs apart, lifting them by the curve of the knees, and was about to penetrate him when he rested his forehead against Iren's, looking deep into his eyes, so it was impossible to look away from that. In a firm push and ruthless, Paul began to inveigh against him, reacting to the coup Iren scratching his chest, his hands round the waist and then clinging to Paul's buttocks, pulling him over his body. He did not cry, the only sound that escaped his throat was hoarse growl that kind of constant.

In the second assault, Paul was able to penetrate him. The tension was such that Iren now just panted, sweating heavily, his legs shaking. Paul looked down only to find out what the smell that emanated from him denounced. Iren had came a first time, but remained upright and very excited, erection rubbing up against Paul's stomach, the glittering semen itself, which was piled up into a crystal drop between them.

The third blow was so strong that Iren raged on the carpet with a scream. There was a taste of revenge there, but did not loose their hands on the buttocks of Paul, one remaining in his waist and the other outlining the broad shoulders and neck, bringing it to you to open his thirsty mouth. His whole body was shaking, shivering with pleasure and pain. It was only the third time they made love but they knew as much a body of another that was as if they were made for this.

Paul left Iren's legs, making sure to be deeply buried in him, making the rush to tremble together, deeper, faster and stronger. Sweat glistened on the skin of both soaked their hair, as did the bodies slide against each other frantically, almost painful in a fever.

Iren came the second time in a mere rough panting animal. Shook his back, as well as his thighs tighten the waist of Paul, who never stopped investing, striking with increasing violence until he himself had a brief pause. It was only a second when his breath was held, and then let go, come along with a blow stronger than others. He came deeply within Iren, and now slipped into it from an intimate, slower, accompanied only by the movement of both hips, enjoying the last delights of orgasm, intense throbbing body of Iren around his member.

"Iren ..." - Paul called. They breathe the same air, were too close together, only one body in that sexy and primitive curl. Paul was still standing, too hard to allow him to stop now.

Iren opened his eyes, feeling Paul's mouth very close to his. That intimacy baffled him, as well as the pleasure that never ceased to torment his body, caressing a part of him that no one else could touch. Paul was the only one who could actually own it, to tame this beast that lived in Iren, and knowing it made him hate himself.

"Say ... Tell me who is with you now! "- Paul whispered and invested with more power, sliding his cock in the wet and very narrow passage. The body of Iren received him as no other ever had.

"You .." - He obeyed the order, trying to close his eyes again, a wave of redness on his chest staining the skin. He tried to arch up against Paul, tried rubbing it, rubbing his nipples against his brother's broad chest and panting on his own. Unable to resist, so only Iren surrendered, thighs around his waist, a firm and selfish grasp of Paul. He had laced his arms around his neck, accepting that look up in him.

Paul licked his lips, even with slow steady investing, and approached more of Iren, kissing him hungrily. Their kiss was deep, long. He slid his lips over his face until he went for Iren whisper in his ear:

"Say my name, Iren ..."

Iren gasped. The blows were Paul backgrounds, insistent and were taking even further this time.

"Paul ..." - he called in a wail of despair. He would ask them to stop, but his own hips followed the motion of Paul, his aching body asking for more. He was shaking all over the carpet, the sweat running down the skin of both.

"My name ... Say ... Tell who you belong to! "- Paul whispered back, giving a stronger blow, bumping hips, wet penetration noise filling the room.

"Paul" - Iren shouted, and kept calling him while the echoes of that rush became so strong as that, his whole body trembling, and all he could do was cling to Paul as if he was his life, missing the air violently, and pleasure in a growing wave that covered it over.

Iren's hands closed on Paul's back, who had again, and now opened the lines in his skin which reddened immediately, making Paul jump in such a way that had to hold Iren wrists, still taking him. Iren's orgasm was wild then. He fought like a beast against those hands which subdued, releasing a long and desperate howl, leaving it completely has. His hips moved by themselves, following Paul, throbbing, it more arousing, it also led to the madness that is left to take.

"I hate you ..." - Iren sobbed,his view obscured, the heart pounding in his chest, his body still ablaze after having enjoyed. He knew that Paul was not different, the weight of his body relaxing over him, the heat ...

"No. .. You don't hate. "- Paul moaned. Iren was still inside and left away from him slowly. There were among them semen, sweat, bloody scratches.

Iren didn't resist any more. His wrists were released, and rise again, Paul had him close his legs, lying next to him for a long moment, causing him to rest his head on his arm and the other on his stomach to remind Iren of his presence. The smell emanating from them was penetrating, almost animal now. It took a long time that the hearts of both calmed down, and they could think clearly once more.

"You .." - Iren swallowed. He had the impression that Paul had fallen asleep, but then turned and gave him wide-eyed. - "... were serious? "

"Iren ..."

"... About Adrian? "

"I can't ignore what you feel when he's near, Iren. It is marked on your body, your smell ... I can feel the smell of your desire. "- Paul gave a long, deep sigh, moving to be even closer of Iren, running the fingers through his chest.

Iren has deviated from the incisive look at Paul on him. He had hated himself for feeling what he felt for Adrian, and even more because everything was so transparent to Paul. For more he denied, the reactions of his body betraied him at every moment. Iren cursed the beast within, which showed itself increasingly wild and insatiable.

Paul inspired again. Iren's silence confirmed what he already knew. He blamed himself and was sorry now, but the unbridled instinct would made him forget the guilty soon Iren met Adrian again.

"Just one thing, Iren. Don't ask me something ... I know that Adrian wouldn't do as well. He doesn't want to approach. He wants to take you from me. "

Iren lowered his eyes for a moment, and patted Paul's hand resting on his chest, bringing it to his lips and kissing the tips of his fingers. Unfortunately knew he belonged to Paul, so maybe because of it he was attracted by Adrian. Because he represented a rebellion against the very last fate, a last chance to escape from that nightmare ... Or not?

"Would you dare ... do something to hurt him? "

"As much as he would. And judging by what happened today in the hall, you should have an idea of what he thinks. "

Iren decided not to insist, at least at first. Again the image of the dream of the desert came into his mind. If that dream was a kind of warning, Iren feared for what might happen thereafter. He slid closer to Paul, his face resting on the curve of the neck of his brother and one of the arms to engage his broad shoulders. In the same movement, Paul clasped his waist so jealous, with a small moan of delight, enjoying the touch of his bare skin against his.

"I'm afraid of it, Paul." - Iren whispered. - "I'm afraid of losing you."

"I see." - Paul gave a little laugh, with a certain bitterness. - "You want a harem."

Iren looked up, eyes flashing in the half-light. As fast as he looked up, Iren dug his nails on the back of Paul, who shifted in response to pain.

"Say that again, and it's not going to be your back I'm going to hurt."

"It'll be fun see you trying." - Paul gave another laugh, this time much more open. Of warning.

Iren remained serious, with his hand still on the back of Paul. The oldest did not show, but was glad to see that Iren gradually discovered his true nature and seemed to admit it without even realizing it. They spent some time facing each other, exchanging glances, until the pressure of Iren's nails on Paul's back softened, ending with his hand sliding smoothly, back to the arm. Iren did not want another confrontation, since his body was exhausted and asked for a little rest.

They still stared in silence. It was strange that they had never talked about it, but now it was only natural that they could see so clearly in the dark. Iren was so aware that there was no shame to get up very slowly, even without making efforts to cover up, ignoring the usual shyness. Paul continued in the same place, sitting on the floor, watching him in the silence of a tense expectation, holding the breath.

The way Iren had risen from the ground was so slow, fluid and flexible, which could not in any way belong to a human being. Passing Paul, Iren ran his fingers across his face, holding him by the chin. Without thinking, Paul also stood up, obedient, hypnotized, so that very sinuous and feline, and went to bed.

"And if it were the opposite?" - Paul said, noting Iren lie on the dark quilt, raising his arms in a huge naturality, waiting for him. By the way his dark hair fell over his face and spread on the pillow, that gave him a fatal air. That dangerous sweetness.

"Do not you dare insinuate that!" - Iren's hand went in a boat on Paul's chest, scratching it with the same force as before.

Paul grunted with Iren's reaction, more out of irritation than pain. But the thought of the jealousy that Iren had showed, Paul was filled with proud satisfaction. Iren's eyes were even more lighter and full of sharp and has a glow about them that Paul dropped his lips to touch them, sliding down his cheeks, until they land at the red and tempting mouth, exchanging a long kiss. It was a good strategy. Iren's anger softened, and he let out a satisfied noise, a welcoming purr.

"I dare not." - Paul spoke softly, as he laid next to Iren, the long and muscular arm always embracing the younger's waist possessively, but sweetly. At least for now ... - "But ... if I know any of your antics, you can expect that you will have the payback... "- Paul laughed at Iren's reddish face of irritation.

They settled down together, sharing the intense heat emanating from their bodies . When they were thus did not feel cold at all, nor Iren needed more than just rest his head on Paul's chest, to feel safe. He closed his eyes, just listening to the heart of the other, and it was a snore ferocious purr.

"Promise me you won't hurt him." - Iren whispered sleepily, raising a hand to play with the hair of Paul, knowing that he liked it, seeking his benevolence.

"You trust him too much..."

"Promise me, Paul." - Iren lazily landed a kiss over Paul's chest, and shaking felt between sleepy and hesitant.

"I will not lie." - Paul whispered, narrowing the most inspiring loud in his hair. - "And I will not promise anything."

Knowing him, he was almost a promise that he would kill Adrian Paul. But at least for now, Iren not troubled with it, knowing what to do. He calmed down and went with the sleep, sleeping heavily.


	10. Chapter 9

Iren opened his eyes. It was still dark, and he was still over Paul, who slept quietly. That was a rare sight, Iren thought. Rarely he had the opportunity to see Paul sleeping, his brother was looking so ... vulnerable. Iren moved as slowly as he could to not wake him. He felt as if something had jolted him from sleep, a very sharp image.

Iren stood up, looking around the entire room that was plunged into darkness. It was as if an invisible presence of someone else had stepped into the room. Iren could have sworn he heard a sound that could not describe exactly, coming from the outside. He got out of bed and went to the window. The excitement of the parade had passed, the crowd of people moved to another location in the neighborhood. Only a few revelers too drunk to move forward remained wandering on the streets. A breeze caressed Iren's bare chest, bringing with it that invisible and disconcerting presence. The calling was there. Iren turned his gaze into the room, heading towards Paul, who was still snoring in deep sleep. His next step was to dress and leave the room silently, leaving his brother behind.

As the late night progressed, the cold was more piercing. Iren's skin shivered every time when a gust of wind came down on him. Iren instinctively followed that calling. The streets were almost desert at night, often with only the presence of some cats that stood on end and scared away before his passing. Iren withdrew more and more of the French Quarter. He was walking had a good time, but fatigue did not hit him. At each step, that presence was becoming clearer.

It was intense and was the smell of fresh trees what made Iren look around. He was at one of the city parks. It was totally empty at first glance, and perhaps only a few months before he found the same. But now this night, the place seemed full, full of movement. Birds hidden in the dark, the sound of insects and leaves, the cold wind telling him where was everything there.

He did not have to look to decide what to do. A leap, a movement flexible and thoughtless, and when he realized he was on one of the highest branches of one of the trees. It was as if he had did it his whole life, including the absence of fear of height, ease of stretch on the branch, supporting the chest over it, the face resting on the hand. Anyone who saw him now would not have doubts about Iren's nature.

"You were with him." - The voice came from a branch above and didn't scare Iren. Not that he expected, but it seemed obvious that Adrian was there. There was also a hint of accusation in what he said.

Iren only looked up briefly. Adrian was almost the same position in another thick branch, but less lazy. Resting on his elbows, looking forward to a mysterious sphinx. Sphinx ...

"You know ..." - Iren was shocked at himself. He had no shame or hesitation in admitting that his relationship with Paul was much deeper and complex. - "... how these things are given to us. That was natural ... "

"I know." - Adrian smiled at him. Adrian smiling wasn't very different from a beast showing the teeth for warmth. - "What are you doing here?"

"You called me." - Iren whispered. They spoke very low, did not have to raise the voice. - "And I had to take a decision."

"What did you decide, Iren?" - Adrian spoke, whose intonation of his voice made his anxiety pervade. Iren could glimpse his brown eyes like two lit torches through the dense foliage. Iren not know, but his own eyes were also blue glowing spots, lit in the darkness.

"You have to hide yourself for a while. My brother ... Paul. He is very ... inflexible. "

"I understand." - The brightness of the eyes of Adrian seemed to diminish to hear what Iren said. He could smell insecurity from him. Iren was not going to separate from his brother. At least so far. - "He knows you're here?"

"He doesn't need to know." - Iren writhed on the branch, jumping back into the ground naturally, in a very light thud, with almost no sound.

Adrian did the same, coming close to Iren, inhaling the scent coming out of him. Iren has not departed from Adrian, as he usually would. Iren moved sinuously, virtually weightless, surrounding the other, a little of challenge, a little of invitation but the real reason was an immense curiosity.

"Are you coming?" - Iren asked, deliberately without saying where.

"With you? Sure. "- Adrian smiled, knowing that the attraction between them was mutual, and that question could have many meanings. - "I'm not afraid of you."

"Maybe you should have." - Iren shrugged. Not even he believed what he was doing.

Adrian started walking, Iren following him without saying anything. They arrived at a small and dimly lit hotel that worked in an old building. Iren waited only an instant on the sidewalk, until Adrian came in and returned with a bag over his shoulder. From then on, it was Adrian who followed him, keeping one step back, but out of respect, so just for the opportunity to observe him better.

The Gallier's walk had somewhat changed since he first saw him, and he was moving sinuously through the empty streets, with a courage that he didn't not seem to have.

"It's here."

He didn't need to have said. The presence emanating from the house half destroyed, abandoned at the side of the historic district, was so strong and alive that Adrian almost fell. It was a den of panthers. A place of death and full of secrets.

Adrian then stood beside Iren, looking well at the worn and blackened walls, looking at every detail, in his curiosity to recognize one another's territory. Iren went to the staircase and stood in the door, always being followed by Adrian. He didn't knock on the door since it was opened promptly by Femole. The woman had sensed Iren's presence. And Adrian's presence.

"Boy Iren ..." - Femole seemed happy to see Iren, but when she faced the unknown that was beside him, she took a step back. He was similar to Gallier, but at the same time, it was not like them. - "Why aren't you with your brother?"

"It's a long story, Femole. I can explain inside. This is Adrian ... he's a friend of mine. "

Adrian was limited to greeting her in a slight nod, his brown eyes glowing, highlighted in the shadows of the street. The woman looked up and down, looking at him. Her black eyes were opened before a shocking conclusion and that she considered very unlikely for years.

"You .. You're like boy Iren."- Adrian threw Femole a look of surprise. Never in his life a normal human had been that conscious in realizing his true nature only to look at him.

Femole then made space for both to enter, but with a look of suspicion directed at Adrian. She then made the two to accompany her to the kitchen. She made them sit and quickly rose to the cook to prepare something. Iren tried to stop her, but the woman quickly shooed him back to his place, claiming that she knew what she was doing. Soon, the smell of cooked vegetables with rice, shrimp, pepper and olive oil took the kitchen. Iren noticed something in Adrian's eyes while sniffing the smell, certainly remembering his homeland. Adrian ended up smiling, and this looked away that smile. It seemed that Adrian did not like to show something that he regard as weakness. Iren concluded in even that detail Adrian resembled Paul.

"I apologize for my impromptu boy Iren. I hope your friend will understand. "- Femole rattled in her heavy accent, as she reached the dishes on the table. Iren was more resigned to the craze that has taken place in the depths of this woman and she would take to the grave. As well he was resigned to see the dish loaded with vegetables in front of him. At least they had a bit of shrimp.

They started to eat, Adrian with much appetite, more for latent nostalgia than for hunger. Femole smiled pleased to see Iren's appetite.

"Good, boy Iren. Eat a lot! Eating well is a sign of health. And you will need a lot of health for someone as strong as the boy Paul. "- The laugh that followed her words made Iren almost blush to the roots of hair, and only increased his discomfort with the look Adrian gave in his direction. What was going between him and Paul was written on his forehead or what?

They continued dining in silence while Femole - which by that time should be asleep, not fully awake, as now - was looking for another dish in the cupboard, getting it ready with a meal. Iren initially thought she was preparing for herself, but when she left it covered over the stove, it was clear that wasn't.

"Who is this dish for, Femole?"

"For Paul." - She just said, going into another room. - "He will be here soon."

Iren nearly choked on the food, and Adrian just stopped eating, with a puzzled and alarmed look for Iren.

"I. .. believe she is talking about my deceased uncle ... Who was also called Paul. She confuses people, sometimes. "

"Are you sure?"

"I am." - Iren tried to take a deep breath. He knew Femole had no phone at home and no ways of knowing where was the hotel where they were staying. It was at least stupid to be afraid of what a distraught woman could say. She had confused Iren himself with his mother Irena. Why do not confuse Paul with his uncle of the same name? - "Finish your meal. There are rooms on top, and at least one where you can stay. "

"Do it has bars?"

Iren was more relaxed, but Adrian was still startled by something. Of course, he should not have fond memories of places with bars.

"No. I went up there. It is a room that opens onto the front porch. "- Iren was pleased with the relief that went through Adrian's shoulders, and poured a little water, and leave the glass on the table, Adrian touched his hand, holding it. - "Yes?"

"Are you going to stay, right?"

Iren wanted to stay. He was curious enough to do so. But his response was a soft negative, although shaking back Adrian's hand. He did not like more and more become so ambiguous and contradictory. He started to reminder Paul himself, which bothered him.

When they finished dinner, Femole returned to drive them all away in the kitchen, but even following them with the glance of disapproval, she didn't say anything. Iren was in front, taking Adrian by a completely dark ladder. The upstairs were less damaged than the lower, but much of the roof of the hall was founded, leaving a glimpse of the sky.

"Here." - Iren opened a door. He knew a long ago that was Irena's bedroom. Now there was only or another piece of furniture or worn carpeting and the walls were coming loose, faded. - "Goodnight ... Or what's left of it. "- He turned to leave.

"Iren." - Adrian reached out and grabbed Iren's hand. His voice was especially wheezing, hoarse.

Iren turned to Adrian, his heart pounding, anxiety mixed with a pulsing desire covering his skin. Adrian pulled deeper into, meeting very little resistance. The confusing, hot Adrian's stare attracted Iren with hypnotic power, in the intention of devour him. Adrian passed the other arm around his waist, bringing him closer, always staring at him, staring into the deep blue of Iren's big eyes, who felt the body lighter, letting himself to be carried by smooth and dominating Adrian's manners.

Adrian came over his face, eager to kiss Iren, but he deviated from the other's attack. This prompted Adrian to insist, in his predator's eagerness. He held tightly on Iren's hair, causing Iren to return to him. Iren even murmured a protest, but could not resist when was taken by Adrian's hot mouth, the sensations of that night in the nightclub taking his whole body and numbing his mind. Iren passed the hands on Adrian's back put his hands in the back of Adrian, as he saw himself dragged back into the room, lit only by moonlight.

Iren felt his back against a corner, Adrian's heavy body pressing his own, giving him no chance to escape. He left his mouth when felt Iren's lack of air, but then moved his mouth to explore the white skin of Iren's neck. Adrian groaned angrily when finding the smell of Iren's skin permeated by Paul's scent. Repeatedly he licked the skin where there were traces of that so pungent scent, as if he wanted to erase the presence of the rival from over Iren's skin. There was something deliciously poignant at the touch of his tongue. The other clung to him, involving black hair between the fingers, passing the other arm underneath clothing, seeking the warmth of that surrounding tanned skin, so contrasting with his own.

Adrian walked away a little, and opened in a slow and determined pull the shirt Iren wore. And he did the same in return, running his hands over Adrian's defined chest, admiring the tone of his skin, leaving it printed with the mark of his nails. Adrian noticed his lover's skin. A low and threatening rumble was issued for his chest to see the rival brands. Paul had marked him in several ways, it was impossible to deny that that night they made love. In response, Adrian kissed Iren furiously, throwing the weight of his body against the wall and lifting one of his legs, leaving free passage for his more and more aroused sex to be rubbed against Iren's hips.

Iren moaned low, his voice choked by heavy breathing. He rubbed his nipples against Adrian's chest, sticking to it, blundering about in realizing how Adrian was erect. He opened his eyes, and came across an old wardrobe, a mirror reflecting his tarnished image and Adrian. Suddenly, a chill ran down his body. He felt the presence of Irena steeped in that room. It was an invisible force, an impression far more tangible than a mere memory or a ghost, warning his mind. He could feel even the smell of it, just the smell of the panther that he learned to call mother. Also came to the dream image of the sphinx, with its large eyes of undefined colour, the warning.

Frightened by that presence, Iren Adrian pushed away from him, a force so great that almost made him lose his balance. He closed confusingly his shirt, rubbing his neck, in an attempt to erase the memory of his skin to caress.

"Don't you feel?" - Iren asked, looking around. He thought he was crazy, but analysing what his life had become, it would be quite acceptable.

"What?" - Adrian had not bothered as much surprised. A moment before, and were about to go all the way. - "Wait!"

"Nothing." - Iren was panting. He was suddenly aware that he was aroused, the Adrian's smell was in his body, perfectly distinguishable from Paul's smell, but as intense as. - "I gotta go. And please, don't come after me. "

They were the last words directed to Adrian before Iren retiring room. Adrian cracked his tongue, angry, staring at the door. He concluded that Iren would never totally his while Paul was around, like a shadow. It would have to act sooner.

Iren strode along, rubbing his neck tightly with his hands. The smell of Adrian was all steeped in his skin, and it was still on his lips. The burden of guilt began to appear. He needed to get off that smell, erasing any intruder scent. He went through a bathroom to the hallway, and it came quickly. The relative order made him think that he still worked. He took off his clothes and stood in the shower, letting the water fall fully on his body. He rubbed his body with force, making sure it erase any trace of the presence of Adrian on his skin. Then he took his own clothes and wet with the same intention. He stood, watching the water fall on the pile of fabric. The curiosity and attraction to Adrian were increasing, but Iren did not want to face his brother again. Iren knew that his actions caused by animal instinct and unrestrained hurt Paul. And it was not only in the sense of pride and ownership that his brother had about him. It was something much more complex and deeper than that. Something that Paul himself may not have been aware. Iren was thinking about it while he shut the shower.

XXXXXXXXXX

Iren went down the hall, wrapped in a towel that he had found by chance in the bathroom. He had lost count of how many times he looked back, fearing that Adrian was right behind him. If Adrian found that state, vulnerable and with only a towel to cover it up, his control wire would fall apart as soon as the smoke dissipating into the air. Down the old staircase, going toward the light that shone from the kitchen. Iren was astonished to find Femole still awake at that hour

He got to the front door of the kitchen and his reaction to see Paul at the table, greedily eating his dish, it was similar to a punch in the stomach. Femole not stop talking, always willing and happy to see such an appetite from one of her boys. Paul took his attention from the dish only when he feel Iren's presence. The younger frouned, suspicious of the fact he only uses a towel. Iren felt his blood escape from his body, becoming paler than he was.

"Where are your clothes?" - Paul watched him with curiosity, mainly because Iren did not get in the habit of parading around the house in a towel. Even while he was living in New York, he never did, and indeed has always been extremely shy with everything.

"I sent the boy Iren taking a bath!" - Femole exclaimed, putting another piece on the plate of Paul, this time plenty of shrimp. - "And you, boy Paul!" - She gave him a slap on his shoulder, with a certain force. - "Look what you're doing with your little brother! Boy Iren is pale, skinny ... And with that beautiful skin ... like this! "

Paul winced a little in his chair, unable to react, but still cast a leer for Iren, which was so red that even turned away, but as nothing could be worse, Femole was still bringing him by the arm to sit next to Paul. At that early hour, and Paul was could not believe the tranquility of him. Almost certainly his brother felt the presence of Adrian in the house, the smell of it.

"Behave yourselves boys." - Femole mumbled, still looking for them. She babbled about something from the past that they did not understand very well. - "And don't be evil to your little brother ... Boy Iren doesn't deserve! "

Paul launched another look to Iren, trying at all costs does not appear what was really going on. That was when the sound of breaking glass on the floor caught the attention of both. The vinegar smell was pervasive and sproud throughout the kitchen, hiding others. Femole continued to grumble, this time blaming the weight of years that made her lose speed and energy than before. Iren got up and went to help her pick up the pieces of glass. It was then that he saw Femole driving him a knowing look and giving him the assurance that his secret would be kept. Then it was already chasing away to join her and Paul.

"Boy Iren got it from your uncle. Paul had a habit of leaving in the middle of the night for no reason. I found the boy wandering alone and brought him here. "- He spoke as Femole pick up the pieces with a broom and shovel. - "I hope this is the reason. I don't want to imagine that he has left out there in danger, because you fought with him, boy Paul. You seem to be very quarrelsome. "

Paul raised his head, threatening to protest, but Femole made him shut up just by looking at him with open rebuke, and her hand clutching the handle of the broom. Iren nodded, agreeing with everything Femole said, a barely suppressed smile on his face. And Paul didn't dare to do anything about it, at least not in front of Femole. The elder Gallier was satisfied and decided to turn its attention to the dish.

The early morning rays threatened appear on the horizon when Paul finished eating. He seemed to be satisfied now, and more peaceful. Iren reached out to Paul's shoulder and squeezed it slowly. Paul put his hand over Iren, a gentle caress. Femole watched it all from across the table. The anciety aura of family which had been lost so many years, was renewed with those young men. She only regretted not having had the opportunity to see them born and grow.

"I apologize for appearing so suddenly here, Femole. And I think Iren should also apologize for coming to disturb you. "- Paul stared at Iren.

"But to apologize for what, boys? It will always be a great pleasure for me to serve the Gallier. And you should know that this house belongs to your family. You're at home. "

"In any case, we will no longer appear here late of night. Now we have to go back to the hotel. "

Paul stood up and Iren did the same. He smiled with relief at the woman. By everything seemed, Paul was not suspicious. They went to the kitchen entrance, until Paul passed by Iren, and in a very quick and fluid motion, pulled the towel from his body, running in front. There was a hint of revenge in that game, Iren ask for directions at his brother, who swung the towel in one hand, with a big smile full of teeth on his mouth.

Iren was so embarrassed that the only response he had was to cover himself with the hands, while protested and begged Paul to return the towel, his face and neck getting very red. Femole pulled out of a chair, going to defend Iren and scolding Paul, trying to pull the towel from his hands. There was a relaxed atmosphere, light and warm, something familiar, that not Iren and Paul had not been so fully in their lifes.

Meanwhile, outside, Adrian jumped from the room's balcony, landing on the floor with a impressive lightness for a man of his size. He looked back before moving forward. Would put his plan into practice.

XXXXXXXXXX

Adrian walked carefully and quickly without making any noise, to get distance to allow him to feel safe. He hadn't been seen, and apparently the strange Creole woman who lived in the house liked Iren enough not want to see him in trouble. Downstairs there was a strong emanation of vinegar. Certainly she had not dropped the bottle by accident.

He saw the light of a phone booth. The day was coming, but still wasn't entirely clear. At a distance he began to search his pockets for coins and the card of Dr. Alice Perrin. His first strategy had failed. It was time to see how the lady could be useful.

He called the card number. That was a for a cellphone, then she would attend anyway, which was more readily than he expected this time of day. Just in case, Adrian looked back. Iren's brother was too aware to his own instincts to be made fool so easily. Unless he has preferred to silence instead start a new thread ...

"Yes?"

"Dr. Perrin. It is Adrian. Yesterday you gave me your card. "

There was a brief silence. Even by phone Adrian could feel the sadistic satisfaction in her voice, though very restrained.

"What do you know?"

"Everything." - He lowered his eyes. They were so few ... A whole life looking for them, and when finding the others, Adrian now felt it his duty to get rid of one. - "Almost everything." - He corrected himself.

"Tell me."

"I know his name, and in which hotel he is." - Adrian decided to play the fool. It was good that Alice imagined so. - "How did he enter the city with an animal that size?"

"You would not believe ..."

"What should I do? Should I call a cop? Or will you contact the police yourself? "

"I. .." - Fear played on Alice's voice. She hesitated, worried too much about her own image to risk that much, even for something that she had so much interest. - "Can you do this? I'll call the police anyway. Make an anonymous tip. "- She gave him a telephone number by which Adrian would talk to the detective in charge of the investigation. - "But do not stick around. You never know what that kind of people ... "

"What are they capable of?"

"Yes. That's it. "

Adrian thanked her, turning off the call briefly. He took a deep breath. That was a shame. Basically sorry. He was certain that Paul also would be sorry, but like him, Adrian did not intend to change his mind now. Not when Iren was so close.

He called the number of the detective, without identifying himself, and said he knew at least enough to do it without compromise. Within minutes he was done, and the detective was very interested in the information.

Now it was time to go home, and Adrian did it walking slowly. A light rain threatened to fall on the city, and he arrived in time to avoid it. The woman - Femole, he remembered the name now - was waiting for him at the door, with a quizzical look, but not questioned. Just merely looking at him, without any fear or reservation. Nor Iren and neither Paul were there anymore.

Adrian felt almost intimidated by Femole, which was a rare feeling for him, whom no man was able to scare. But the woman frightened him by her lack of fear. He almost squeezed into the wall to get around her at the door, and was limited to just go to his room. Now all he had to do was wait.


	11. Chapter 10

They jumped off the cab finding the street from the hotel empty, except for a green car and a police car, parked almost in front of the entrance. What began as a light rain was getting stronger and the sidewalks were full of garbage.

"Go ahead." - Paul suggested for Iren, who hastened to enter the hotel, where there were also some people who seemed to be hiding from the rain.

Iren was down the hall to hide from the cold wind, almost shivering and shaking his hair to get rid of the first drops. There were some people moving there, but no one paid attention to him. Everyone seemed to have spent a sleepless night, looking tired and with dark rings under the eyes, as was typical of those who came to New Orleans for Mardi Gras. The very thought of Iren only sleep a bit more.

Paul then came running, but so has the hotel entrance, one of the group of people there crossed in front of him, lifting his wallet and showing a credential. Iren made mention of getting up, but a steady gaze of Paul kept him in place. People who were in the hall were also in the direction of Paul, and in an instant all was clear.

He was being arrested and handcuffed, even without resistance or say had police searching the room where they were staying, and another gathering testimony from hotel staff. The guy who seemed to be the detective was almost radiant, confident that his investigation ended there. In the midst of the police, the man who was shot Iren in the club, recognized Paul.

Iren gulped as he saw the police taking Paul to the car. Again Paul glanced at Iren, asking him to remain in his place. Onlookers gathered together at the door to see the movement of police. Iren was up to the door hall only to see Paul get into the car and go along with the police.

XXXXXXXXXX

The rain still poured down hard on the city when Iren came to the police station where Paul was under arrest. Iren rushed out of the cab and entered the building. The drive was big and everyone seemed too busy to notice his presence. He went to the counter where a woman sanded her nails, bored.

"Good morning ..." - Iren spoke to the woman, who was scared at the first time with his arrival, but then her eyes got a certain air of interest in the figure of the young man before her.

"Good morning. How may I help you? "- The woman tried to show more formality as possible.

"I'm Iren Gallier. I came to know about my brother, Paul. He is being held here. "

"Paul Gallier. The guy of the panther in that nightclub. "- She arched an eyebrow. - "He is waiting to be interrogated. It will not be able to talk to him now, I'm sorry ... "

"Please. I need to talk to him. "- Iren grabbed the woman's hand and felt her little shudder. His nature was not only intimidated, but also attracts people had noticed that in Paul, but never thought he could also have this feature, or that somehow he could use this to his advantage. - "You must have brothers, don't you?"

"... Yes, I have a sister. Younger than me. "- She murmured, as she faced Iren, but without looking at him straight in the eye. That gaze was ... unbearable.

"Please ... Michelle. "- Iren spoke the name written on the woman's identification card. - "Put yourself in my place. We are away from home and he just count on me here. "

She then looked around, making sure no one was paying attention to them. She turned to Iren and said quietly:

"Follow that corridor to the right. I believe his brother is in the third room. That's where the detainees waiting to be interrogated. But hurry, the investigator will return soon. "

"Thank you, Michelle." - Iren smiled slightly and shook hands with Michelle, and went straight to the hallway that she had indicated. Iren was surprised himself. He never envisioned as a seducer, or convincing someone like that to get something he wanted. Actually Iren never tried to seduce or convince anyone in his life, he always imagined himself as the most wishy-washy person in the world, and now ...

One of the lamps of the hall was burned, leaving slightly in the dark environment. Iren followed stealthy creeping through the walls of the hall, which was a little longer than he had imagined. His steps was light and sinuous, and made no noise while he was his breathing was almost inaudible. He was so attached to the shadow that no one few or have not realized him from his presence.

That's how he came to the room. The door was ajar, and pushed slowly Iren. It was there that he met Paul, handcuffed and tied to an iron bar that was near the chair where he sat. Generally, an officer should be in your company, but certainly takes thought he had more important things to do than to babysit for a big man of six had felt the presence of his brother as he crossed the hall. Iren did not mind the glare which Paul received him.

"Iren. You should not be here! Do you want to be arrested too? "- At least until that moment, the only name involved in that mess was that of Paul. No one even talked about Iren.

"I couldn't leave you here and sit back. And ... I do what I want. "- He raised a little face, disgusted with the ingratitude of his brother.

"Well, there's plenty to do." - Paul looked firmly handcuffed to the wrist. The bar was literally planted on the table in front of him, which would take him any chance of mobility.

Iren finally paid attention to the cuff. He had never seen anything like it so closely. The image that came in his mind that had nothing to do with the police. In fact the image was formed from what was so intense that Iren felt his face heat up, and although he has not said anything, Paul reached down slowly with a suspicious look.

"So.. Don't you ... worried? "- Iren rubbed his face, trying to contain that flushing before it became inevitable. - "Are not you afraid?"

"No." - Paul motioned for Iren approaching, so he could speak more softly. - "And neither should you. It is a matter of hours. There is nothing against me ... Even the truth would sound like a lie. I don't even need a lawyer if you want to know ... "

Iren breathed deeply, pulling up and sitting on the edge of the desk right beside him. Paul was right. If he was accused of being the owner of the panther, the question would be, where he hid? There was nothing to incriminate him. If there was any evidence was only circumstantial. Iren touched his forehead, where the brand's shot now heal rapidly under a simple bandage.

"I brought your cigarettes." - Iren left the pack on the table, along with the lighter.

Paul's smile widened. The police were too stupid to see that the panther was right there, Iren thought. He could not avoid touching Paul's hair, running his fingers through the other's face to scratch him under his chin, listening to the sound of a saw that purring was one of pure satisfaction.

"Don't hurry back to the hotel, police were digging there. Go get Femole at least no one will disturb you there. "

It was a good still felt hopelessly alone, and not to be thought unfair to Paul now that he was arrested. It was a gentle push on the hip that made Iren leave the place where it was and turn his thoughts to the present. There were people coming from the interrogation room, but did not feel there was someone behind the mirror on the wall. Iren was not intimidated by being shooed away gently. He kept scratching Paul's chin, and his hand down the shoulder and the arm of his brother, stopping his fingers on the cuff, what with stirring curiosity.

"Paul ..." - called Iren, very low.

"Hm?"

"... Where do I buy one of these? "

"Don't even think about it!" - Paul stood up in a jump down his fist on the table and narrowly missed another in giving Iren, who had almost jump across the room. - "Go at once!"

Iren obeyed immediately, bypassing Paul walking with his back against the wall. It was not too sure, but another one of those tugs and bar screwed on the table would start to sag.

Iren did so sneaky and entered, and proceeded to the entrance of police station. The rain had stopped a little. When he crossing the door, Alice found climbing the stairs of the station. The woman paused for a moment, and a sadistic gleam of satisfaction came into her eyes. Iren in turn, responded with a look of intimidation.

"That's your thing, do you, Dr.. Perrin? "- Iren spoke in a low voice, hissing, through gritted teeth. Alice however, showed no fear. So many years of living with animals have to understand that in the face of a beast, the best strategy was not to show weakness. Even if the beast in question was a young man with bright eyes and sweet and loving appearance.

"I don't know what you mean, boy. I came here because I was called to testify. "- She looked up with a certain pride.

"Paul is arrested, accused of killing two people with a panther."

"Nothing too different from the truth, isn't it? You can't restrain your bloodlust, you animal. You are nothing more, nothing less than murderers. "- This time Alice spoke in a tone of contempt, but his voice dropped even more. - "You really deserve to be locked in a cage."

The tension only increased. Iren felt that Alice had a finger behind the whole story, but can not see how the mechanism worked. He stepped forward to the director of the zoo, hoping to make her talk. For better or worse. And it would have succeeded, because Alice did mention almost running to see him so close. The color of her face drained completely, which was as white as her own blouse.

"What's going on here?" - One of the policemen came to the door, question the then retreated, with a neutral expression and quiet, looking at the man and then as if Alice did not understand the question, and yet defying Alice that she told the truth.

"Nothing. This guy is just ... Son of a friend. Unfortunately. I'm Dr.. Alice Perrin, I came to bear my testimony and technical support. "- Alice spoke as he climbed the last steps of the ladder, leaving behind Iren, reserving for him a still ill-contained look of fear.

There was nothing Iren could do, unless trust in the words of his brother and expect him to be released. There was not enough evidence to incriminate him, after all the killing panther had just crossed the door of the station, right under the nose of them all. Iren thinking about it while went into the historic district.

XXXXXXXXXX

Iren slammed the front door of the house, waiting for Femole. She had not appeared. He still called her a few times but he had no answer. She should have left. Iren then turned around and went to the side garden, which was rusty gate, and had become a thicket of weeds. Iren found a big old tree covered with moss that looked out the window of the old room of Irena. In one leap, he went climbing the tree, and within moments he was facing the window.

Iren was startled to see Adrian open it for him, the grin letting on his canine teeth. It was an evident satisfaction in Adrian's restless brown eyes to review Iren.

"Will not you come in?" - Adrian's voice seemed more serious and that was usually hoarse.

"Femole ... Where is she? "

"I don't know." - Adrian gave way to Iren go in, and he did it so naturally as if he had used the door. - "I was asleep."

There was no bed in the room, but a mattress on the floor seemed to have been enough to Adrian rest. His hair was messy and his shirt open. Had agreed there was little for sure. Seeing Adrian with - so to speak - off guard, and lazy, was something new for Iren. It was rare to see even in Paul himself.

"What happened? I thought you were at the hotel. "- Adrian notice how he was observed with curiosity, and approached Iren, touching his arm. - "And your brother?"

Iren took off his coat in a slow and sloppy movement, without taking his eyes off Adrian. He was almost daring him to go ahead.

"I..." - Iren left the coat fall to the ground, rubbing his hair spattered with rain, and he took it off the face. - "I would not be alone. And my brother is busy. "- Iren did not know why not just say the truth. Although this was only one way to say it. - "You know he was here this morning?"

"Yes, I know. I could see your brother the miles. "- Adrian laughed softly, sitting on the edge of the mattress and Iren watching as he walked across the room. Outside a light thunder crackled in the sky, and Adrian could not help thinking that sound like the smooth roar of a panther.

"How so?" - Iren seemed especially interested in the old cabinet, tapping his fingers on the stained glass of the mirror, staring at the empty interior.

"He is ... domineering. "- Adrian was unable to speak another word of Paul.

"You are too." - Iren turned to face Adrian.

The rain became more intense out there. He could not stop thinking about Paul handcuffed, though he knew he would be well, and anytime in the next few hours, maybe even earlier, he would call it. And Adrian would find there, so now impossible to hide. And then ... Iren may not return to see Adrian anymore. It was almost too long to get away from a man like him.

Adrian stood up slowly, feline, strength showing through in every gesture, life, and was all about. Part of a world that belonged only to them that only they understand. Even Iren did not know if he understood it at all.

Adrian laid his hands on the sides of Iren's head, elbows and slowly rested against the wall, covering Iren with his shadow, his strength and presence, warmth through the fabric, and even not to touch him, shivered whole by Iren.

"Make love to me ... And very tasty. "- Adrian whispered, his lips close, almost touching Iren's lips.

The words echoed deep into Iren's ears, making his whole body shudder. A deep and nervous breath came from his lips, which seemed to be redder at that smell of Adrian became more and more musky, urging the most primitive instincts Iren, something he could not go against, and that was carved deep into his being, a vestige of a distant past. And wild.

Adrian moved, rubbing lightly Iren's face, in an animal way, with a scratching beard that began to emerge of his tanned skin. Then, the skilled and slightly tongue of Adrian damp bare skin face of Iren, causing him to drop a low and involuntarily moan. Large hands are placed under the shirt of mail, and began to tighten his waist, bringing him closer to a move urgent and possessive.

Following pure instinct, Iren allowed to kiss, parting his mouth slowly, while his blue eyes dilated before the successive waves of pleasure that his body was experiencing, and closed again when Adrian's mouth touched his neck. Iren's hands rested on the Adrian's chest in the clear intention of pushing it, but ended up closing the fabric of Adrian shirt, pulling it touch his skin look.

What frightened Iren was precisely his absence of fear. He had nothing to fear from Adrian. All that was before his was a new and attractive range of possibilities that would allow the escape of his own guilt ... And experience what seemed to be the forbidden fruit reserved for his own kind.

The way Iren gave Adrian was complete, submissive, and without any shame. He clung to him with sharp nails, let Adrian take off his clothes and lie down to pulling almost a thud on the old mattress, recognizing there the smell of another.

"I thought you were afraid of your brother." - Adrian took a deep breath, biting Iren's neck, shoulders, hands running loose and eager for white skin, which shivered under his touch and each kiss. Adrian instinctively tried to cover every sign, every trace of smell and the presence of Paul in Iren.

"I do what I want ...!" - Iren gasped, taking Adrian's face in his hands, his fingers dipped into his entirely black hair. He kissed him violently, pulling Adrian's shirt with such force that he heard the fabric tear.

Adrian corresponded in the same savage fury, his strong, rough hands moved with such force that it left marks on Iren's skin. Adrian pulled the teeth of Iren's lower lip, looking at him with his big eyes, which looked black with the pupils dilated with arousal. A low, continuous roar could be heard from Iren's chest. Adrian pushed his erection between his legs, opening the mouth whilewalking it voraciously by Iren's chest, licking, biting, sucking on a nipple, leaving it moist and red.

Iren reached out to Adrian's pants, pulling them pushy and desperate. Adrian rose, getting rid of them, being helped by Iren, who delights in squeezing and driving nails into the naked flesh of his lover. Both bodies were rolling down mattress, rubbing each other in an erotic frenzy and trembling. The growing arousal were both forgotten more and more of his human side, the caresses becoming gross investment, whose brands were recorded in the moist skin and glistening with sweat from both. Nails, teeth, lips challenged in a ignited fierce and passionate dispute. Grunts overlapped almost inhuman voices, punctuated by heavy breathing. Adrian's body proved delighted Iren, devouring it. His insatiable mouth slid inside of the thighs of the other, hard and throbbing member in it, and throbbing in the inner of his body.

Adrian was then pushed down by Iren, who put his body on him, riding on his stomach, his hands clutching his shoulders broad and powerful. An aggressive hiss came from Iren's mouth, showing teeth that now seemed threatening, but not different from any human. Adrian, intended to react against being overwhelmed that way, did nothing to prevent Iren to do what he wanted with it. At the time didn't matter the role of each one. It was Iren who was about to take him, beyond his body.

Iren moved Adrian on, twisting so that no human could, flexed his back, the muscles visible under the white skin. At the same time that Adrian rose on his elbows and then in his hands, he saw Iren spent one leg between his, leaving also one os Adrian's between his own, and moving firmly against him, despite Adrian's proportions, that's was that way he wanted to be penetrated.

Adrian could not do anything except roll the hips forward, forcing his body to the Iren received, regardless of any pain or difficulty. The sweaty skins slipped together, tense both thighs. Iren cried loud more than once, but was unable to stop. Threw his head back, hair heavy sweat.

None of them knew how long it took until Adrian was totally into of his lover, Iren means mounted on his lap, half straddled in his body. And he kept moving, hips swaying from the Adrian, but not following, but dictating their own pace, rubbing his thigh hard member against Adrian. It was he who would be possessed of so senseless on that mattress, without thinking of anything else. But the aroused surprise Adrian was just beginning: Iren supported himself in the hands, keeping his shoulders raised, and also lifting a leg over one of Adrian's shoulders.

Adrian didn't ever wait Iren to be that bold, who always judged shy. The biggest surprise of all was to note his look of defiance, staring at him without was left watching him deeply into the eyes, that wild rhythm of bodies lying snoring making a break from his chest, wheezing, anger and pleasure from his opened and panting mouth.

The hips were hitting against each other in an ever accelerating pace. The smell of both numbing sex, while that made them focus solely on search at the climax of that insane animalistic pleasure. In a mad outburst, Adrian gave a long howl and raised his hips, pushing down over Iren. Clutched Iren's leg which was still resting on his shoulder. Iren left himself to be dominated this time, his body taken by lust, unable of any reaction unless be given to the overwhelming urge of his lover.

Adrian moved so that his phallus was almost entirely put out, investing it hard and once against Iren, and he felt his body being pushed almost off the mattress. Iren all arched in a spasm when was hit in the most sensitive spot inside of his body by Adrian. The mattress was torn by his claws, the death throes of orgasm resulted in a strong and deep gush of semen, tarnishing his belly and Adrian's. However, the name that was heard from Iren's lips out a long scream of delight was another:

"Paul !..."

Adrian felt his breath stop for a moment. An insane frenzy overtook him at the name of the rival being given by his lover. His hand closed in a fist and went down hard, striking Iren's face and drawing blood from his mouth. In a final and violent lunge, Adrian poured himself into Iren, part of the semen dripping down his legs, along with a trickle of blood. Adrian stayed within Iren, echoing the roar of anger from his chest. Didn't bother by seeing the expression of pain and consternation of Iren, while remaining within him on purpose, in the intention of keep hurting him.

"You were thinking about him, weren't you?" - Adrian growled, much more than just angry. The blow which brought in Iren would have been enough to make anyone faint, but he resisted and regarded with contempt and anger. - "You love him." - He grabbed Iren's wrist when he started to get loose and separate from it. - "You love him!" - Adrian almost screamed in charge, struggling with Iren.

Iren managed to separate himself from Adrian with a cry of agony, pushing him away from him with a kick in the chest. He was wounded, not just for the punch that broke his lips. The pain was the less. An unbearable guilt had just befall him, and did not even know how to tell himself how he had ended up on Adrian's bed. Or rather ... He knew. And this understanding only made everything worse.

"What will you do, Iren? Wait for your brother to come and save you? He will not come! "- Adrian had been thrown on the floor a certain distance from the mattress. He almost had hit on the wall, but when he slowly stood up, his nails opened paths in the wooden floor. - "He'll be a long time trying to get rid of the police. And when he come back ... If he ever come back. He won't find any further trace of you. "

"You're crazy." - Iren rubbed his face, trying to control his own trembling, and picked his jeans, pulling it on anyway. He disliked to see blood on the sheets, and in his hand when he tried to clean the face. - "I should have let him kill you."

"But your heart is too soft for this, isn't it?" - Adrian walked to and fro in the room like a caged animal. - "Well, it was you who came here! Everything would be perfect between us ... If you didn't think about him even when you're fucking with me. "

"Go to hell!" - Iren did not show any fear when he stood up.

He was more angry with himself than Adrian, and anger left no room for fear. That was so intense that he almost felt the panther approaching, trying to break through his skin. The regret of not having left that Paul killed Adrian was so raw and primitive that Iren got surprised by his own ability to hate. Nothing like that ever had been part of his life. He never truly hated anyone and now wanted the death of someone he should want to protect.

What Adrian saw in him was so clear that he didn't even try to cross in front of Iren. Instead, he stopped, facing him, following Iren with the eyes as he approached the door.

"Where is Femole?" - Iren felt he should ask it again. His instinct was so touched now that he did not hesitate to insist. - "Really?"

Adrian did not answer, just kept his atrocious gaze of beast as he lifted his face. Iren had a bad feeling, and ran across the hall and down the stairs. The smell of Femole became more vivid, and to the dismay of Iren, was with it the smell of blood. Iren followed the trail of scent that led to the room where the makeshift altar. There he found Femole covered with blood, clutching a few pictures, and uttering gibberish. The old woman turned toward Iren, and a flash of lucidity appeared in her eyes.

"Boy ..." - She said with the voice fails to see Iren coming on, prying into his arms.

"Was Adrian who did this to you? Was he, Femole? "- Insisted Iren, gently shaking Femole in an attempt to revive her.

"Your mother ... said ... you will never escape from this nightmare ... without your brother ... never get separate of him. "- Femole spoke in a voice weak and broken, until she fell silent, the black and empty eyes staring at Iren.

Iren didn't understand what Femole meant by that. He insisted, asked her to resist, but a strong pull on his hair took him away from Femole. Iren felt his body being dragged toward a large empty room. The smell would not let him fool. That was Adrian who was dragging him, atrocious and impassive, not moved by the injuries Iren caused on his arm in an insane attempt to escape.

Adrian threw Iren in the center of the empty room, which blew him hard into the ground, making the wooden floorboards shake a thud. Iren turned to Adrian, who was staring at him with the same fury.

"Why did you do it? ... "- Iren moaned and punched the ground in rage. He had lost the last link with the past of his family, the most gruesome and cruel way as possible. - "Why?"

"No one will stop me from getting to you, Iren. No one. "- Adrian's voice was altered, and his brown eyes gained more and more clear tones, the beast within him about to take shape. - "I spent almost my whole life looking for someone like you, someone who could take me out of this hell!" - Adrian leaned down and made Iren look up to face him. - "And you ... You can not to put up the idea of having your brother as your only option. But I ... I have no choice! "- Adrian's face got closer of Iren's, regardless of the expression of deep anger that defined him. - "Come with me, Iren ..."

"No!" - Shouted Iren, slapping Adrian's face, busting his lip.

Adrian did not contain any further action. He jumped on Iren in a quick attack, and they started a fight where Iren tried to escape and fight back and Adrian just trying to subdue him. And he did it. He dropped Iren when he tried to escape into the room attached to the old dining room, striking his back so hard that Iren missed the air, rolling on the floor trying to breathe.

Iren stared at the dark ceiling, the thunder startled. For a moment he almost could see once again that endless desert, the smell of the tree in his dream. It was close. Too close.

Was the pull on his hair that made him wake up. Adrian was almost as bewildered as he was, and had risen so that his shoulders were hunched. More than ever Adrian looked like the leopard that actually he was, and grabbed Iren by the hair, lifting him off the ground and dragging him along in a confused struggle up the stairs.

Yelling was useless. No one would listen. There was no one left around that neighborhood, and in addition to Paul, no one else knew Iren was there.

"I'm not going with you!" - Iren struggling, scratching where he reached, the nails opening bloody gashes on Adrian's legs.

"You will ... I know you will ... "- Adrian hissed, his voice sounding deeper, fiercer still in semi-darkness of the house, half muffled by the sound of rain outside. In the hallway of the rooms, the gap in the ceiling and the roof dropped a real waterfall sound that sproud across the floor. - "You came here for that, right? I'll give you what you want. "

Iren was thrown into the room where it all began. He staggered and fell against the wall, the impact causing it to reverberate. Across the room the closet's door slid and he saw his own reflection for a second. Almost could not believe it.

Iren didn't recognize himself. There were the marks of struggle, blood on his face, his blue eyes whose color was diluted. Iren never thought it would come to have this glimpse of his own nature, and was afraid of what he saw, so that could not react when Adrian came to him, dragging him across the floor, unbuttoning his jeans with brutal gestures, don't caring about anything else.

"You came here to fuck. But you had to call his name! "- Adrian's pride was what hurt him the most, it soon became clear. Now Iren was naked beneath it, the smell of the sex he had with Adrian was ingrained in his body. - "I'll give you a second chance ... Now ... Now you'll call mine ... "

Iren tried to strike with all his strenght, until Adrian grabbed his arm and twisted, he was forced to turn down, his face pressed against the floor and his legs put apart by Adrian's.

"I'll be sure to remind you ..." - Adrian hissed, his voice dangerously altered, the leopard close to the surface, his eyes were no longer brown, but yellow. He rolled his hips, rubbing in Iren, holding his twisted arm, forcing to penetrate him, but now planning to take him by force. - "... that is not Paul who is here with you! "

An intense flash lit the room, and the crash of lightning came soon after, strong, reverberating and shaking the walls, along with the sound of glass being shattered. An agile figure jumped toward Adrian, pushing away from Iren, causing him to fall down on one wall.

Iren was slowly regaining the vision that momentarily had got blurred. His eyes got wide opened to see Paul in front of him. His brother remained in a position that no ordinary human could do, lying on all fours, his back bent in a sinuous curve, as evidenced by the clothes wet and clinging to his skin, his arms outstretched on the floor like a panther about to attack. The inhuman roar that left him was a loud, intimidating sound. He showed big teeth, the canines in emerging a clear threat. His sharp and fierce look was of an acid green.

Adrian however, wasn't shaken by surprise. Perhaps he had been expecting that. In one leap, he stood in a similar way to Paul. His body shook, and the fever went through his skin thinner, about to burst. Adrian gave a throaty laugh, insane, somewhere between human and animal, that would make any mortal trembling terrified to hear it.

"Now ... we can settle our score. "- Adrian's voice became a howl of pain and anger. His bones creaked loudly and then repositioned themselves by changing his anatomy, the canine teeth turned into fangs long and finally broke his skin, revealing the shape of the leopard that actually he was.

XXXXXXXXXX

Alice was under the storm, the car was stifling, and all she had was her own stubbornness and the rifle at her side. In all those years she had not had to use the rifle even once. She waited for that moment forward, and hoped not to lose her cool right now.

She could not accept the fact that Paul has been released. The evidence had not been enough to incriminate him or even to accuse him or make him a potential suspect. But Alice knew that the Gallier Brothers were behind the killings. Gallier's name was synonymous with misery, blood and death, destroying all who were involved with any of them. It wouldn't be different now. She make a huge effort to hold her anger when was confronted with Paul, filling him with questions that were veiled and indirect charges to his nature and family. He did not shake up with nothing, not even tried to lie. Within minutes the police were already certain that in any way he could be connected to any event.

Alice waited until he was released, and tried to follow him. She saw the moment he took a taxi, going to a semi-destroyed and empty neighborhoods. She kept the car at a safe distance, and soon she was made sure. He was going to the old lair, that French house - now ruined - where Irena's brother held a place of slaughter in his basement.

"Now, damn ... Now ... "- Alice's shands were shaking on the wheel, sseeing Paul jump and take the sidewalk toward the house. The moment he hesitated to knock on the door, and chose to go to the old yard, she was sure.

Her hand went straight on the rifle resting on the seat next her, under her coat, deliberately hidden so as not to attract attention. At that same moment she saw Paul emerge in the higher branches, with a sequence of gestures so natural and fluid as if it were climbing a tree for him as simple as walking.

"Freak ... Freak! If you escape, will end his days in a cage! "- Alice jumped from the car, going at a rapid and decided pace that did not fit with her appearance of a respectable woman. She loaded the rifle, and when she first arrived at the door, fired a direct hit on the latch, opening it in a single stroke.

The way was clear. Alice didn't even notice she was stepping over a trail of blood which marked the spot where Adrian attacked Femole. She went straight to the semi-darkness inside the house, clearly listening to the roars from upstairs. Alice once again loaded the rifle, as she climbed the ladder, where the rain began to accumulate.

XXXXXXXXXX

The leopard which had just a little was Adrian was looking for a way to attack Paul, roaring loudly to him, but still could not find a weak point on him. Paul, even using his human form, didn't seem less threatening than the panther, and advanced to him as if it were perfectly able to kill him with his bare hands. And Iren was right there with the blue eyes diluted in a light and electrical color, panting with rage, almost as bloodthirsty as the leopard.

The anger was higher. The leopard tried to jump and roared to Iren, unable to find a way of advance in Paul, who could now reverse the game simply by not fear him. The space between them decreased.

"Adrian. Stop "- Iren said, firmly, behind Paul, and neither seemed to want to protect his brother. Adrian very nearly did not do what he said. He came to feel tempted to comply, and this made him shake his tail angrily. Wouldn't ever admit it to be submissive to anyone.

The anger became hatred, and it blinded him. The leopard jumped on the wall to throw himself on Paul in a fatal strike, looking at his neck with his mouth open, but he was not the only one able to make a surprise. Iren threw himself between them during the attack, when a crack and a crash had the power to make the time stand still in that room.

The crash tore the leopard to the ground, throwing him through the window pane of a burst. The body of the leopard had fallen in the land of the abandoned garden, surrounded by pieces of the window frame and broken glass. But not only that. The bullet that knocked Adrian also passed through Iren's chest, who fell with a scream and a splash of blood spreading on the floor.

Paul watched it as if this whole scene happen in slow motion. He ran to support Iren, seeing the burned and bloodied skin of his bare back, where the bullet had entered. Paul felt the warm blood trickle down his brother's chest, an amount which was not encouraging. He was yet alive, and turned his head up, eyes still brighter than before. His anger and his pain were palpable, and not just because he was injured.

Paul turned swiftly to the direction whence the shot. Not surprisingly, that was Alice Perrin who was there, standing right there. She was very pale, disheveled, and had a rifle in her hands. She looked at them incredulously. Certainly she did not know about Adrian's nature, and shoot something which looked as a human was much harder to handle than just shoot an animal. He could understand that. But Iren not. Iren was furious, the pain causing him to lower their guard and allow the panther that was moving under his skin.

Paul hugged him more tightly, anchoring the back of Iren against his chest while his brother was breathing hard, panting loud, screeching like a wounded animal in the first snaps of realigning bones, back arched, eyes on the move and canine jumping. Paul watched everything with cold resignation, and let loose Iren only when the skin split, revealing that the beast was inside him.

And if the transformation was something so terrible even for them, seeing it was almost enough to make Alice get crazy. She shouted dropping the rifle unloaded on the ground, the thud covered by her own voice.

She could not believe it. Never thought it would be so, so horrible, she could see with her own eyes and believe what deep down she already knew. The panther roared angrily towards Alice, advancing on her, in spite of being wounded.

"Paul ... Help me ... Please! "- She begged, walking backwards, trying to remember what to do in a situation like this. In all her years in the profession, never confronted a panther that big, with a so huge and conscious hate in the eyes. - "Paul! For God's sake! "

But Paul did not even move. He was still there, kneeling on the ground with the front of his shirt stained with blood, his hair still heavy from the rain. Outside, the storm had another violent crash. It was as if the whole house shook for that, or by jump on the panther gave Alice, whose only option was to run, senseless pounding down the stairs and falling in the last steps, feeling a pop in the ankle that could mean many things as well as the pain she experienced.

"I'm sorry!" - She cried, knowing the absurdity of the situation in which she was. The house was dark, and Alice's fear made it become a maze. The panther could be anywhere, in any shade. The roar came from nearby, sometimes seemed to find the beast's eyes twinkling in the dark.

Alice broke up with old furniture, tripped on the edge of a rug and fell, hitting in an altar filled with objects that made no sense to her, and there, sitting on the floor was Femole, dead. She seemed to be sleeping, but the neck and chest washed by blood left no doubt.

"My God! Help! "- Alice remembered that she left her phone in the car, and hated herself at the time when she could get up, returning to the hall and finding the trail of blood on the floor. - "I do not want to die like this! Paul! Help me! "

She was sure that if someone could do something, he was. But did not see him anywhere. Alice was shaking when she reached what in the first glance was the way to the kitchen. It was dark in there too, the sound of the storm outside made it clear that it was useless to yell. And she tried. Alice ran around the table, banging on the window and seeing by the light that there were railings.

"I do not want to die like this!" - She sobbed, pounding on the window and listening to that saw noise behind her back. - "Help!" - She dropped one of the chairs as she turned and found the panther on the table, a stain of tar, totally black and shiny, with washed blue eyes lit and whose intelligence was disconcerting. There was just jumping and cornered her between the edge and the space between the table and the window, hitting a kick of unsheathed claws on her shoulder.

Alice fell down, bleeding a lot, but she knew that wasn't was a fatal blow. He was playing with her. Iren, that panther was just having fun in frighten her, so he jumped back to the ground but was not in search of her. Just disappeared into the dark corridor. Yes. Was gone. Was that a threat, wasn't it? The cruel joke the panthers played with their victims. Alice fumbled on the floor looking for something with she could defend herself. A kitchen knife would not be able to hurt the skin of a panther, Alice was not sure of what could even hurt them. Those weren't like the other panthers.

Sustaining the injured shoulder, she tried to stanch the blood with a cloth and found a knife resting on the sink. That was the only weapon she had. And it was so close. The corridor was empty when she got it. Looking back, was the back door. Just turn the key. That last room was plunged in darkness, except for the tiny top of the hatch door.

She ran with the already swollen ankles, aching as much or more than the torn shoulder, grasping and shaking the lock, turning the key. The latch clicked and the door opened. A gust of wind mixed with rain came to touch her face, when Alice finally looked away. It was there. The sparkling eyes of a panther were staring at her in the dark, and rose from the ground, slowly. Both rose up above her head. They were the eyes of a panther, but it was a very human hand that slammed the door, locking it in the punch, and was also a human hand which grabbed her wrist with such force that Alice cried in a wave of nausea and despair when she heard the bone snap, dropping the knife.

"You can not do this to me" - she cried, dropping the knife on the floor. She was being dragged back into the house by Paul, back into the hallway. - "Paul! Help me! Let me go! I'll never tell anyone! "

He didn't even looked at her, eyes flashing as they passed beneath the denser shadows dragging Alice with him, she trying to grab something, her own fingernails torn out when she tried to hold on to one of the wooden panels of the walls. Her screams were just desperate echoes in the silent house.

"Paul! Forgive me! I'm so sorry! My God ... I do not want to die like that ...! I do not want "- she shuddered, dread making her eyes widened by seeing where they had stopped. It was the door under the stairs.

Paul opened the door and pulled her inside. They were on top of a stone porch, a mustard-colored single lamp lit in the middle of the high ceiling. That was the basement. He was still the same, dusty, divided by bars. Alice immediately understood what was going to happen there, and never forgot what she saw with her own eyes what had happened on that very same spot, many years before.

"Please ... Paul ... I'll do anything! "- She tried to cling to him, but it was too late. A push and Alice fell down the stairs. The light started flashing on the roof, failing.

She heard the thud of the door being locked from the outside, and the light bulb went off for a second before returning in a blink. That one second was enough for her to see the panther in the bottom of the dark basement. Another blink, and the panther was near. Another, and the panther was over her. The light bulb went off then definitely.

XXXXXXXXXX

The storm was slowly decreasing in intensity, whose gentle drops fell to the ground, but enough to keep soaking everything around him. Lightning cut away the clouds, clearing briefling the garden. The noise was low, far, only an echo. He turned to look up, causing his head was facing the sky.

He opened his mouth trying to appease his thirst with the drops that fell from the sky and also to eliminate the taste of his own blood. He felt a tingle go through his skin, and the strength and vitality from gradually abandoned his body. The clouds seemed clearer, one or another beam of light struck between them. His brown eyes were watching, gentle, admiring the beauty that few would know to appreciate. A tear fell from his eyes, mingling with the rain trickling over his so close ... So close of achieve the dream of a lifetime. Now all was lost. All. And so he was going to die. Alone.

He lifted up his arm to the sky, and realized that it was not the limb of leopard, but a human one. Astonished, he contemplated his own hand. Then a strong twinge in his chest made him fall down the arm to the ground, helpless. His whole chest burned, wounded as he had never been hurt before. The end was near, he knew. He understood the signs. But didn't understand how his hand wasn't the paw with claws from before.

Breathing seemed difficult. Inspired air desperately fighting for the thread of life that was about to break. He felt his lungs filled with blood, almost as if he was drowning. The proximity of death made his senses become much more intense, however. He was aware to every detail, starving them. The grayish clouds were more vivid, the leaves of the old tree trembled with much more intensity. He saw some birds cringe among its branches, viewers of his last moments in the world. He shuddered between relief and fear at the scent of someone known to approach. The body further strained the smell of the other. Together with them, those were mixed the acrid and metallic smell of blood and death.

Then he turned his head toward the opposite direction of the two. Still felt angry with himself, out to be so vulnerable, so helpless, allowing them to see him wounded like that.

"Adrian ..." - It was Iren who called him, his voice weak and almost missing. Adrian realized he was also wounded, and seriously, by the smell of fresh blood.

Adrian relucted by few moments, but a new call from Iren, a bit weaker, made him turn his face to them. Iren was kneeling on the ground right beside him, along with Paul, which covered the shoulders of Iren with one arm while he was supported by his brother in the curve of the waist. A bullet wound was evident in Iren's chest, blood running down it, leaving it much paler than he was. Adrian had the sudden awareness of the seriousness of what had happened after the crash that caused him to be thrown the window below. A terrible guilt came over him. He didn't want any harm to happen to Iren, never wanted. He ran the world aimlessly, without fixing housing, without clinging to anything or anyone, with a sole purpose to find others like him, since he found himself alone. And see that everything could end up that way ...

The brothers had an expression of wonder and amazement stamped on their faces to see Adrian, who no longer appeared in the form of a leopard, but in his human form. Remains of animal skin left out his skin, and slowly fell apart, disappearing along the ground as the rain dragged them. A moment before, Paul wanted to kill him, but now that Adrian was there, in front of him, he discovered it was something he never really wanted. Iren was right. They were so few ...

"You're hurt..." - Adrian managed to whisper, with difficulty moving his hand, touching Iren's chest carefully.

"I am." - Iren felt his eyes sting. He was not sure about anything from then on. Nor about his destination, and neither about his own life. Paul had to hold him more tightly, because Iren faltering. - "What happened to you, Adrian? You-.. "

"I. .. I don't know. "- Adrian groaned. His chest was on fire. The land where he was laying was drenched in blood. He always waited his own end came in a different way from that. Now he crouched like a scared puppy when Iren held his hand, getting closer. - "It should not happen."

"Is there something you want?" - Paul was the one who asked. If a moment before they hated each other, now they had left it behind. Adrian nodded his head. Paul's hand on his shoulder was so reassuring that Adrian was ashamed to let him see that. He felt even envious of his own girlfriend, who had chosen to set fire to herself. That wasn't showing himself worthy to die as weak as he was now.

"I don't want to be alone ... now. "- Adrian sighed, choppy. He was afraid.

Iren was closer with difficulty, leaving Adrian to rest his head on his lap, and Paul - moved by the instinct to protect, albeit in a futile effort - moved, leaning over Adrian, an arm around his shoulders. That was not just the ending for Adrian. Perhaps they were the last, truly. See death so close only made it more clear. Adrian did not understand what happened to him, but that should mean something. At that time he was grateful to the two, felt happy and welcomed, protected just as when his mother was still alive. And they were there, the three together until the end.

Adrian's breathing became more difficult, weak. Iren got startled by feeling Adrian moving. He looked up with difficulty, in a superhuman effort, in order to see Paul and Adrian.

"Perdona me ... Mi hermanos ... "- By saying those words, his head slowly fell into the lap of Iren and exhaled.

Iren gave a cry that has become a painful yelp. Paul hugged stronger his brother, who also faltered, his body trembling from the cold and the blood loss. Gradually, Iren also felt his strength leaving him, and his eyes darkened. The last thing he heard before losing consciousness was the voice of Paul calling him.

XXXXXXXXXX

The first thing he felt was the wind. A hot, harsh, biting, howling wind in his ears hissing low and constant. The wind carried away the small grains of fine red rock sand of the dunes and fragments of the vast desert where he was.

The desert was as far as the eye could see orange and sand, there were points of granite and stone, which after the last breath of wind, he saw that revealed the entrance to a cave. Paul stretched forth his hand, trying to stop his own own fall. His hands just got filled with sand, and he stood up without know where he was, but didn't want to leave. That was... A part of him. And he was part of that place. That hostile and primitive world was ingrained in him the same way that he would feel about a home, almost an extension of his own being.

Paul came up of the cave entrance with an hesitant step, his hand seeking support in the craggy rocks. His mind was clear, no thought condensed in it, just went for it. The familiarity of it all was as complete as the understanding of the notch in the rock under his hand. There was a panther carved in the rock, the animal watched his own hand, which had a human shape. He ended up staring at his own.

But by taking the first step into the cave, the hesitation disappeared. He feared nothing from that place, it was as if he knew every stone, every change in the wind, every sound. The darkness of the cave was damp, warm. The feel of cool stone beneath his feet was delicious. He wanted to lie there and sleep on the rocks. Stay there forever.

"No." - A steadfast refusal made him raise his head. - "You can not stay."

Paul turned toward the voice. He found a half panther woman, the manner of a sphinx. The creature was lying on one of the many red rocks of the cave. He recognized that face, that thin and elegant complexion. The big eyes had a unstable tone, similar to the green. They also had a sweetness that was both charming and dangerous, and a bright radiating from them, also recognizing Paul.

"Mom .." - Paul whispered, confirming what instinct told him. That was Irena. He stepped toward her, filled with strong emotion, an immense curiosity and fascination. She however, did not allow him to approach, simply by a glance of rebuke, her eyes earned a lighter shade of green.

She then jumped from the rock where she rested, and went through Paul, according to the shadows, being covered by them. Upon reaching the entrance, what just before was the Sphinx was now a woman, dressed in a robe of black cloth like gauze, thin, almost transparent and flowing, assailed by a red band that was tied to his waist. She walked sinuously to the exit, moving light, evidenced by her feminine figure. The woman turned her head and smiled at Paul, and with a gesture, asked to accompany her out of the cave.

She reached out to Paul and held his hand with affection, making Paul feel the same tenderness and recognition granted to them on the nights when visiting the cage of the panther on New Orleans zoo. Irena was guiding his son through the dunes and craggy rocks. The wind was gentler, but never ceased its howling, causing the tiny grains fell upon their skins. The sun was rising on the horizon, a golden and fiery ball and landing above where the eye could see.

For the first time Paul saw the ending of the desert. There began a valley. A high, rocky cliff stood a small mountain range, far ahead. And later he saw the tree, the source of the familiar, intoxicating smell that the wind had now and again. When he get closer, the tree turned out to be huge, made of thick gnarled and leafless branches. The tree had almost all its branches adorned with long red ribbons that fluttered in the wind. And not only that. The shapes were dark as charcoal over them, resting … Like kings. Like gods.

"They were gods. In their time, when the world was waking up ... When the man feared everything, also feared us. They gave us their children, and we fed from them. We were also awakening, Paul ... " - she whispered. - "... The spirit of those children had a hunger greater than ours. They devour us, grew on us. One day we become what we are. But there is no way of betray our blood. We can only love ourselves, those who are like us. To love another that is not the same species, would reveal our true nature. It was the price we pay for being who we are. It is clear that we only could be like the gods ... A bloody and incestuous race, born at the dawn of the world. "

The panthers were watching from above, with more curiosity than any other emotion. Their eyes were filled with an ancient and disturbing intelligence.

"We can only sleep with others like us. You felt it in your skin. You feel. If you betray your blood, will become an animal, and to be human again, you must kill." - Irena returned a strange look for Paul. It was as if she knew his every thought. - "Anger, desire ... They are very close. These feelings have the power to bring out our hidden beast that can only be tamed with another similar. It was on my blood, and also on yours. You shared it with your brother. As my parents shared between them, and all others before us. "

Paul watched with fascination the panthers on the branches, got back a glance of perfect understanding. They knew him. Paul experienced the same discomfort as a child and listened to the zoo animals calling his name.

"They are our family. There is nothing to fear." - Was Irena's voice, still holding his hand, trying to calm him and reassure him. Her hair was short and smooth, shaken by the wind. As wild as panthers, no matter their appearance. There was a beast beneath that smile. - "You have the same name as my brother."

Paul followed her gaze. Irena did not look at the upper branches as he did. He looked at the lower, thick with tips bumped up the ground of stones and sand. A huge black panther was there, showing his teeth in recognition of him, however, was not a threat grunt. Beside the huge feline, anchored on the same branch, but back to them, a figure that Paul was not recognized promptly. Paul looked at the panther for a long time, seeing what the appearance hid. Was that ... Irena's brother? The mate she so vehemently refused and paid a high price for it.

"It was worth it." - She responded to his thinking. - "But I regret it."

Paul understood that the hand that stroked the head of that panther which was his uncle was Iren's. Iren was right there. Standing on earth, but also watching theirs. He feared for what it might mean.

"Why?"

"Because my brother once told me that I wouldn't never leave this nightmare without him." - She said, putting both hands on Paul's face and causing him to land his forehead on hers. - "Only after a long time I could understand his pain." - Then she tenderly kissed the forehead of her son and unleashed the long red ribbon from his waist, passing it around Paul's neck, taking a step back , as if weighing his appearance. It wasn't the look of a mother, but of a woman. - "I was naive and. .. I loved Oliver, your father, more than anything. To the point of betraying my own blood. But Paul was right. And I regret not having accepted what he offered me. "- Irena reached out the hands to Paul and took both of his hands, pressing them lightly.

"The only thing I 'm not sorry was have had you and Iren, Paul." - She spoken softly, with a smile and a hot, intense look.

She separated from her son and went ahead, feet half hidden by the restless sand, toward the tree.

"I could have saved the two of us, Paul." - She said. - "And I was a coward because I would never be able to live as he lived. I envy you. No fear. No guilty. No regrets. "

Paul watched as she dropped that black robe over her body, when got closer to the tree. She was very much like their own kind, rigidly lean, muscled back, and tall.

"You live by your own laws. Teach your brother to live like that. If he didn't already learn it by himself. "- She touched the trunk, looking back at Paul. He was sure there was an unconditional love of a mother for her children come from her, but at the same time, he was certain that there would be nothing different between them than there was between the male and female of the same species. Simply there was no law that could hold the inevitable attraction between them, mingling and intertwining in a ambiguous feeling. - "You will not get out of this nightmare without your brother. And he can't get out of this nightmare without you. Now, you and he should return ... "

Irena took a step behind the thick trunk and disappeared there for a second. When she came shows on the other side, she wore the form of a panther. The same which Paul remembered from his childhood, the beast he called his mother. She then curled up like a big cat at the feet of Iren, who knelt down to hug her neck, just like he did when he was very young, his face sinking in the black and silky fur. He seemed only recognize her when Irena was a panther.

The beast purred noisily, initially accepting the affection of her son, until a tension passed through them all, and culminated in a low growl from her. The panther rose and stepped forward.

Paul thought he saw Iren hesitate a moment before standing up as well. But he stood up in fear. There was a growl so friendly. It was a strong rebuke that Paul understood beyond words. That was not the place of Iren. At least not yet, and Iren was sent away.

He looked back and went down the cliff obedient, going in the direction of Paul. He could not resist to touch his hand, but his skin was very cold, which made Paul get closer to him, wrapping his shoulders in a protective and comforting embrace. Further, under the tree, were Irena and her brother. Two panthers in profile, sitting, watching the sun above the horizon. And another, which after came joining them. But this third beast was not a panther. That was a leopard.

XXXXXXXXXX

Paul covered his mouth with both hands when he woke up. He had to stifle a scream, and gasped violently. The nurse at his side got pale.

"It's in the hospital. It's the waiting room. "- She said quietly. Had touched Paul's shoulder, and he had awakened the most violent way possible. His whole appearance was in the worst possible. He was not injured, but there was blood on his shirt, and earth in the pants legs, as well he had been soaked when they came to the emergency, hours before. - "Are you okay?"

"I am. I am. That was a nightmare. "- Paul took a deep breath, then apologizing. He looked at the clock on the wall and could not understand if it was day or night. There was no window nearby. - "How is my brother?"

"Yes. It's about him. "

Paul blinked a few times, getting up. The waiting room was practically empty, and nobody paid attention to their conversation. The police had left them alone by finding that nothing more could be done. All the evidences pointed to a big misunderstanding: Dr. Alice Perrin had invaded the house, killing the old guardian of Gallier's property and had shot Iren. By all appearances, Alice also was using an animal of the zoo to commit murder, and ended up tasting of her own poison, when she was trapped in the basement of Gallier. Considering the past, and research in which she was involved when Gallier disappeared years before, she set out to remake that same modus operandi.

"He was taken to the room. Was a very delicate situation, do you understand, Mr. Gallier? Your brother had two cardiac arrests, and need to stay under observation." - The nurse explained, following the strange way in which Paul's eyes changed from gray to metallic blue, and then to a fine nuance between blue and green. - "You can see him. Your brother was waking up when I left the room. But if you want to stay making him company ... Frankly, better change your clothes." - She pointed to the state of Paul, who seemed to have just come off of an ugly brawl.

He thanked the nurse and escorted to the elevator and then to where his brother was. The window was open, and it was night. Paul did not know how much time had passed between the arrival of the police, Iren being taken to the emergency, the statement to the police ... And the endless wait.

"I'll leave you alone a while. But don't demand too much from him! "- The words of the nurse before closing the bedroom door made Paul laugh, and also feel sad. Femole would say something like that, but with a quite different meaning.

"Yes" - Paul nodded, trying not to laugh.

The door was closed and he approached the bed, pulling the curtain aside slightly, and not liked what he saw. Iren was pale, his chest bandaged and with electrodes pasted onto his skin. There was a bruise on his face and others over his arms, and scratches. The doctor who attended him had also talked to Paul, while he was in the waiting room, and made clear that Iren's situation was not easy. The bullet passed through his chest. A smaller caliber could have simply made the bullet to get stuck. But that went through and made a big mess, and on the same side of the heart, and very close of it.

Two cardiac arrests, the nurse said, Paul remembered. Now Iren was breathing without the machines and apparently his heart was functioning well. He had his eyes closed but wasn't asleep.

Paul sat very quietly in a chair beside the bed.

"I want coffee." - Moaned Iren, licking his lips.

"You can not." - Paul took a deep breath. HIs relief was indescribable. If Iren wasn't so bad, Paul would have kissed him, but only held his hand, receiving a slight tightening in response. Waking up from that nightmare knowing that Iren was not well was almost awake to another horrible dream.

Iren eyes parted. The blue was faded, but it was still a disturbing color of the room with the soft light. He moved his head slowly facing Paul.

"And Adrian?" - A natural question, was inevitable.

"It happened to him ... Just as happened with our mother. I think. "- Paul whispered.

They remembered what they were told about the panther of the zoo to have kinda of literally evaporated, and when the police raided the house in search of what had gone through the window, they found nothing but blood on the earth. The conclusion of what happened to his body was natural for Paul, and after seeing the leopard in his dream ... That should mean something.

"Nobody saw him, Iren." - Paul shrugged lightly. - "Nobody knows about him."

"That's better." - Iren closed his eyes a moment. Didn't even want to imagine what could happen if they were placed under the light of a microscope. If anything could be viewed that way. - "And we ...?"

"We will be left alone." - Paul kissed Iren's hand. - "Rest."

Iren nodded with a small jolt of pain. His chest was aching, as if was burned. And it was strange, was tingling. He realized that his nature could - who knows? - have saved him from a fatal shot.

"Paul ..."

"Yes."

"You'll be here when I wake up?"

"I will. Always."


	12. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

There was something slightly provocative, or at least disturbing on that exhibition. People walked through the panels where hung large photographs of vivid, strong and above all warm colors. They were attracted by these images, their color, for people and animals portrayed there. Some photos seemed to have a hypnotic effect.

"Did he use filters here?" - One of the visitors asked the exhibition's curator, who actually only represented the photographer who has never had direct contact with, through the agency.

"No. No filters. No special effects. It is the true light. "- The curator explained, as well as other technical issues. There was the promise of a huge following around that exhibition, which was the first solo of that artist. He had already been exposed before, but in collectives.

"But what are these places?" - Another person asked, pointing to landscapes that seemed to got stopped in time. One was the vision of a distant town, white as chalk against a dark rock in the foreground and the back head of a cheetah guarding the village through a rocky terrain.

There was no answer for that, or explain to who were those peculiar faces, the most penetrating eyes, or what made so many animals together. Especially the cats. Some were obviously travel photographs, but others had a more private and even intimate feeling. As one of them, where they mostly had an intensely red and dark floor.

"Who is this person?" - One more question for which the curator had no response at all unless a neutral shrug.

In the photograph, between the huge and completely black silhouette of a panther, and the intense yellow of a cheetah, lying together on the floor, had the entire outline of the white and naked torso of a very young man sleeping among the animals, a bare thigh resting over the panther on a huge contrast. That was a discreet picture, but guessing the form of a young man who slept with the same tranquility of animals, that was the part which aroused an enormous discomfort and curiosity in the viewers.

"It's a circus." - Someone said, acknowledging another photo that could be the edges of the ring.

No one questioned the finding. It could be a circus anywhere in the world, but they still hadn't seen anyone mixing with the beasts as if he also was one.

Another picture: the same young man who slept between the cheetah and the panther, seemed to have just woken up and faced the camera with lazy eyes, his face almost completely obscured by major panther which rested its head on his pale chest. The blue of his eyes was strange, a pale color which looked like glowing in the mustard-colored light that prevailed in the photo, and contrasted with the dark hair, half fallen on his forehead.

"But ... It is the trainer? "- The question was natural. No one would venture that way, acting as naturally in animals, to the point of sleeping with them.

"Who knows?" - Commented another. - "But not even a trainer would approach much like that of beasts ... But if they feels like this... is not it? "

"Look at this picture!" - Someone pointed to a picture which stood out on display, remaining alone in the panel in the middle of the gallery.

The photograph showed two young men, who were under a huge tree, whose gnarled and dry branches pointed to the sunset sky tinted with red and golden hues. The landscape was barren, almost a desert. The tree branches were decorated with soft red ribbons, which flickered in the wind, like the hair of the two young people. Both were sitting on the rocks surrounding the tree. One was the same young man who was asleep between the cats on the other photo. The other appeared to be older, and was sitting a little above the other, both in profile, staring at the horizon with the same calm expression. They had some common features, especially the eyes. No one could look at those eyes directly. It was as if viewers were not watching two human beings but were facing predators in the wild.

Despite the inhospitable landscape, the two seemed perfectly integrated to it, were part of that distant universe.

"This one. It is the artist author of the exhibition. "- Spoke the curator, pointing to what would be the older of the two. - "Actually, there is no another picture of him. So I'm saying this in the realm of guesswork. "

There was a silent agreement among the small group, almost forming a view of the lack of response about those two. Besides being quite young, not an exact age could be said to them, nor give them an accurate description. They seemed as much a part of the entire environment of the photo that the image could have come out any time. One day, a year, a century, a millennium. Perhaps the most disturbing feeling awakened by that look which rested in the horizon was to realize that they might have been there since the dawn of the world, as part of it, immortals in their own way.

"They looks like panthers." - Someone shyly suggested.

The curator felt a so atrocious discomfort that she hardly dared raise her eyes again to the picture, although it worked an irresistible attraction to her, and seemed to affect almost all of them in the gallery. She had never thought what those two were in the picture resembled, but the suggestion of the visitor responded to that question.

"Yes. They does. "- The curator blinked. She did not know how that statement and her own words were close to the truth. - "Maybe it's what they really are."

XXXXXXXXXX

They could be enjoying those games for hours with no end. That was their favorite place. Stacked on top of the folded canvas, covered with a thick pile carpet, hot dipped in the darkness, striped by the sun's rays entering the old and pitted canvas. That was what should be the storage, a place where anyone by them went, especially when they were alone.

They were drenched in sweat, agitated by the cruel heat of the summer in that region. The relentless sun scorched the land, so as to affect them deeply. Everything in it had the power to make them closer to the wild and moved even more by the instinct sharpened by that stuffy atmosphere. The touch of their shivered, bristling and sweated skin, the smell of each other getting mixed with the scent of sex, filling the room dark.

"When will you get tired?" - Paul finally stood up on his elbows, and then in the hands. Sweat ran down his chest, the skin all stirred up, like Iren's own skin, who refused to get separated of him, they still were deeply attached.

Iren just wrapped his arms around his neck, still astride his lap, moving only to ensnare Paul's waist with the legs. They were still shaking by what they just did.

"It's your fault." - He moaned hoarsely, biting Paul's shoulder. - "I was never like this."

"Don't blame me for the stupid things you do when I'm not around." - There was a hint of anger in Paul's voice. - "I didn't forget what you did."

"Shut up!" - Iren bit harder.

The pain and surprise made Paul jump, and his immediate reaction was to stick the nails on Iren's back, leaving red gashes in the white skin. Iren broke free from his brother's shoulder, arching his back in a way unusual for a human, with a cry of both pain and pleasure, which reverberated throughout his body in a strong shudder. Paul did not drop Iren, causing him to remain glued to it, making clear his dominance.

"Don't bite me!" - Paul hissed, not really angry. He raised Iren waist, pulling him toward him and then rolled the hips against him in a long and steady pace. - "What is still missing for you?"

Iren said nothing, his whole body shook with each new blow, slow, moved only by swaying hips of both, starting over, or just continuing what they refused to stop. Paul's arms wrapped around Iren's waist, pulling it together so that the blows were short, but very deep, his mouth opening on Iren's neck in a sequence of soft and hungry bites.

"I want to leave here soon ... It's like you're in heat ...!" - He muttered, gasping, muted by Iren's mouth on his, in a deep and unabashedly kiss. A stronger bite on his lip made Paul give another leap. - "We gonna die if we continue like this ...!"

"I said you to shut up!" - Iren was especially angry, almost fierce. His nails are sunk on the shoulders of Paul as he relaxed more to him, feeling his thrusts gain strength, and responded by moving his hips to go with him. - "That's all ..."

"My fault?"

"Damn!" - Iren sobbed, pressing harder against Paul, who raised this time to throw him on the carpet and move harder, stroking him deeply. The skin of both glistened with sweat, flushed up beneath the scratches. - "... Paul ...!"

Iren seemed choking, breathing deeper and loud, the tensed thighs around Paul, squeezing him, closing his hands behind his back, blows strongest shaking his entire body, but when his mouth opened, was a kiss what silenced his cry. Silenced the cry of both, which only became a long and confused grunt, mixed with the sound of their breathing.

They were together for a long time, yet united, very sweaty and feverish. Slowly, after a long time, Paul stood up again, kneeling, Iren still straddled on his hips, lying on the carpet, looking at him with lazy and shiny eyes, dark hair mixed with the pattern underneath.

Undoubtedly, Iren didn't know how good the time and that place were doing for him. Paul could hardly take his eyes out of him, his brother lying on some force that attracted and frightened. Never mind that he remained more reserved and even suspicious. Iren was irresistible.

"You're looking at me as if you want to devour me." - He observed, noting Paul's glance all over his naked body, still lying under him. The response was just Paul's hand running on his sweated stomach, going up to Iren's neck and down, spreading the drops of semen still hot after the last time they made love. And during that day were many.

The rifle shot that pierced Iren's chest, after a few months left only a plain white scar over the skin, as well as on his backs. If there was any difference in the rest ...Iren was slimmer since that time, in a way that made Paul remember a little the vision of Irena in his own dream. And Iren had in his eyes now, more than ever, a challenge that was not there when they met.

"And you look at me as if you lived hungry." - Paul whispered, leaning over Iren, kissing him and separating from him. However he remained with him, lying next him. They had done so from the beginning, it was a natural movement they staying so close together, enjoying one another's skin, Iren's head on his shoulder and his body between Paul's arms, on that trembling sound of when they were happy, purring together one for the other.

"Maybe I am." - Iren's hand patted on Paul's stomach, up through his chest to caress his neck. It was when the panther inside Paul became a big cat, gentle and sweet. At least for him. - "Are you still angry ...?"

"For what?" - Paul's voice stopped that intense purring that trembled in his chest. Iren seemed to have learned which buttons to press to leave him unable to get annoyed at anything.

Iren came closer, almost on top of him, passing one thigh over Paul's hip and propping on one elbow. He had begun to experience a heady sense of power when he was with Paul. He was able of anything, without fear, without shame, without remorse. What was between them was natural, inevitable ... and beautiful.

"... For me ... and Adrian. "- That was the first time in all that time they spoke openly about the involvement of Iren and Adrian. Paul was not stupid, and knew very well that things crossed the line between them, much more than in just one meaning.

Paul kept his gaze over the bumpy old canvas and a half, spending several moments in silence. Iren just waiting for an answer, his head resting on his brother's shoulder, the hand walking slowly by the body of the other.

"There's no point brooding over it. Leave it behind. "

"... What if ..." - Iren sighed, either from exhaustion, and the preparation that he wanted to deal with that issue.

"If?" - Paul asked Iren, with a little more of energy in his tone.

"His body was never found. What if ... he had survived? It is a ... possibility. "- Iren continued with his hand stroking the broad chest of Paul down as he spoke, his voice hoarse and lazy way. He remembered the injury itself, which had been a fatal shot and instantly would kill a normal human being. And yet Iren recovered very quickly and almost without side effects.

"A possibility that you love." - Paul turned a wary eye for Iren, speaking low and slowly, which was not always a good sign. - "And to think I was sad for his death ... If he's alive, this time I will make sure that nothing will be left of him for not even a possibility. "

"But ... Do you believe ... that?"

At this point, Paul remembered the dream of the desert. He remembered the large leopard joining his mother and uncle who were in the form of panthers, while guarding the reddish horizon. It was more than mere sight of a glance, but Paul knew that the leopard was Adrian. But Iren was also in the same dream ...

"No."

"You speak with such certainty. Is there anything that I don't know? Or should not know? "

Paul stood up, sitting on the carpet. Iren realized through the darkness, the eyes of his brother changed his tone, and a sharp brightness radiated from them.

"There is nothing, Iren. But if you doubts, feel free to leave and seek what you should find what is the truth. "- Paul leaned over to pick up the jug of wine that was nearby. It was one of the few ways to mitigate the heat, very sweet wine of that region, served with chopped fruit. He has served and made a sweeping gesture. - "As if I was able to stop you from anything."

"I didn't say that."

"And what if it were otherwise?" - Paul Iren looked over the glass. His eyes were between green and blue, but little light that seemed threatening, and not as sweet a moment before.

Iren felt a wave of heat rising around his neck, pure rage just imagining it. He advanced suddenly and Paul in an attack too fast for a human being, with wrists firmly secure.

"You don't dare!" - Iren hissed, looking at him deep into the eyes, still pushing against that grip on his wrists. Paul wasn't hurting him, but that simple idea of having a rival made him furious. He was perfectly able of killing anyone who crossed between them. - "Don't play with it ... And don't you dare insinuate that again! "

Paul let out a long, low growl of warning, he found an echo in Iren, who also snarled at him as he drew closer, half in defiance, anger and jealousy, giving rise to a violent arousal in both. That Iren who bowed the head and licked over Paul's lips, what made that sound of thunder slowing.

Iren wrapped his arms around Paul's neck, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Paul in turn, encircled him by the waist, pressing against him. Everything about them was too intense, too violent, it was something far beyond any logical explanation. They couldn't stay away one from each other, even if they wanted.

Paul shuddered as he felt Iren's lips up the curve of his neck, sliding to the face and ending up in your mouth, a lewd, greedy kiss. When they realized they were already rolling on the carpet overturned, Iren over Paul, sitting on his hips, legs spread to involve the other's body, sliding his manhood against his wet stomach. They would have started all again if had not been an insistent roar echoing by the deposit. Iren still wanted to continue, to insist, but the roars from the outside were demanding. Paul then sighed and held Iren, turning and lying on the mat, standing over him.

"It's better go see what she wants." - Iren gestured a little disappointed, but with his experience, he knew when an animal was hungry. That was more like a cry than a roar. In fact a complaint.

"It seems to be just acting spoiled." - Paul stood up lazily, pulling on some clothes and helping Iren to stand up as well.

"No. She is hungry." - He was sure. Iren put on jeans that were dumped on the ground, almost missing the stifling heat of the deposit. By seeing how late of the day that was outside, he almost did not believe. It was beyond the mid-afternoon. That meant that he was a whole day locked up with Paul?

They were attached to the shed, where there was a cage of reasonable proportions. Actually it was the cage training of adult animals, but what was complaining was little more than a cub. A small female Siberian tiger, almost all white and very fuzzy appearance, which was silent when she saw Paul.

"Cindy" - Paul called her, approaching the grid to let her smell his hand.

"I told you to stop calling her that!"

"Why? Will you make mincemeat out of this Cindy too? "

Iren punched on Paul's arm. They shouldn't be playing with certain issues. Anger made his face blush even more, which strangely made him less wild and more adorable. Iren then felt the kick of the tiger on his arm, which advanced against the cage. Actually she didn't hurt him, just scratch it lightly. Iren growled angrily to the kitten, which rolled over to Paul, extending a paw to him, playing like a house pet.

"And are you still amused? If this ... Plague was an adult, I assure you it would not be as much fun. "- Iren complained when saw Paul was laughing at him, holding the cub's paw with one hand, and with the other scratched her jaw. - "When will they send her to another circus?"

"I can't believe you're jealous of Cindy." - Paul now was scratching the white belly of the tiger, which rolled along the sawdust. - "As soon as we arrived in Barcelona. A representative will get her. "- He had sat in the sawdust, and the baby came rubbing her head on his arm, stopping only to throw a loud growl for Iren.

"Didn't I say? She hates me. "

"It's not my fault if she thinks I'm the handsome brother..." - Paul smiled that big smile full of teeth. Half threatening, but beautiful in his own way. - "I'll feed her. Because it is very likely that you put poison on her food. "

"This isn't a bad idea ..." - Iren murmured as he watched Paul walk away and the little tigress put her head out of the grid, to accompany him. His anger only increased when they found themselves alone and the tiger started to growl at him, trying to intimidate him. - "I should make mincemeat out of you, Cindy ... As I did to the other Cindy! "- He whispered angrily to her, who flinched.

"Iren, I heard that!"

XXXXXXXXXX

The movement on the circus was big. It would be the last appearance in that city, and many were already doing the cleaning and preparing equipment. The other day, they would take off for Barcelona, and wouldn't soon return to the region. Iren and Paul decided to escape some of that routine, going out quietly. Paul was carrying the keys of a small truck. They took the car and left, until they reach the limits of the quiet town, which was not so big, although the movement of tourists made it full of life, enjoying the scorching climate of the Mediterranean by that time.

They had already traveled almost all over of Europe, met the most diverse places along their new itinerant life of a raw simplicity, which however seemed to best fit the character of the two. Life without walls, without boundaries ... and kind of oblivious to any law.

But that place in particular, still guarded in its surroundings something very remote ancestor, with its arid landscape and wild. It was as if time had stopped there. The sun was already beginning to decline on the horizon, making the environment get warm tones of winning gold and red, as if everything was wrapped in a brazier. The clouds accompanied the time, dressing in lighter shades ranging from orange to purple. The landscape might seem disappointing to some people but not for them. Were feeling at home, although it was the first time they were there. Their eyes roamed the horizon, curious, fascinated. The same feeling that each had in their dream, and they both kept within him that uncanny experience. One never told the other what they saw.

Iren closed his eyes, feeling the wind hit his face, his dark hair. He breathed deeply, aware of the smell of the wind, every nuance of the fragrance of dry grass, the smell of laurel. He wanted to absorb and carry this hostile atmosphere, before they go. Not yet understand why he did not walk in that place before. It was as if only now could discover it all. The vehicle left the road and entered into a dirt road, kicking up dust along the way. A few minutes later they were there.

They knew it was the place, even if they had not said anything. There was an unspoken consensus between the two, they should stop there. Each for their own reasons, his eyes stuck in that whole scene at once strange and familiar, plucked from the bottom of the earliest memories of their kind. That place was a piece of them.

The great and twisted bare tree reigned supreme among the rocks and one of the branches sat a white goat which had died recently. Fine strips of red cloth were tied to the branches, like long ribbons, dancing, following the wail of the significance of this peculiar custom was maintained over a long time, perhaps millenniuns. It was so old that the real meaning of that devotion had been lost over the years. Some of those red ribbons were old, while others seemed to have just been tied there, but all kept their color.

They need not say anything, so aware of each other that each one went his own wind lifted the sand in gusts, and Paul walked slowly, advancing along the rocks, passing his hand over the surface of the stone until he found the same slot of his dream. It was worn by time, almost gone, but it was there. Further, the cave entrance, the smell of wet, cold and mineral. He continued watching the darkness of the cave, tried to enter but not daring, though it was empty and silent. The very Irena said he could not stay.

At the same time, Iren wandered slowly around the tree, as if searching for something. There were no footprints in the sand, and even the smell of any animal unless the dead kid goat. His first impulse was to climb that tree, perching on one of the branches and stay there forever.

Iren had in his mind the memories of his own dream. He understood what he was looking for, what was missing for everything to be just as had always been. He sproud his hands on the rough bark, finding the marks of sharp claws that were there for so long. Thoughtlessly, he scratched deep in the wood, and an intense and sweet smell of camphor filled the air.

The smell seemed to awaken something in him, and had the same power over Paul, who followed him. In the same cool slowly, Iren sat on the rocks, looking at the horizon. From where he could see the white houses and irregular nearby village, the small rocky ridge. Iren shivered when Paul sat near him, and inadvertently let out a long low growl, a roar that came from his chest. Paul ended up doing the same, attached to the same tension. They weren't alone.

That kid goat was willing in the branches like a ready dinner at the table, waiting for guests. It was clear that someone was waiting for them, maybe there was a long time, and was also attracted by the scent of the tree, because now approached in a slow pace, rising from the bustle of reddish sand, bit by bit color standing out in a intense yellow, and covered with black rose shapped spots. Winding paths, a huge leopard approached them, the muzzle still wet with blood, as well as the legs.

Paul slowly passed an arm around Iren, who allowed himself to be enbraced and leaned the back against his brother's chest. And the leopard ... He came to lie beside them, putting his head over Iren's lap, facing him with the same recognition in the light and yellow eyes.

There they were all the same. Three of the same species. Paul. Iren. And... Someone else that they surely didn't expect to see again ... They stared placidly at the horizon, the wary eyes on the small town. The sun was sinking slowly through the hills, casting its golden light and warmth about them warm. It was the same sun that saw the birth of their race, saw the children of that species get lost in the ways of the world, and now saw them returning, meeting one another again.

Under that scented tree, even for a brief moment, they were once again the gods who had once been, and as such brought with it the promise of eternity in their blood, as well as the burning dust of that landscape that also was a part of them, as a flow of life and death ... Irreversible.


End file.
